


Ascension

by crownedvictorious



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Drama, Homosexuality, M/M, Mass Effect Inspired, Mystery, Not a Crossover, Outer Space, Romance, Science Fiction, Sexual Content, Star Wars inspired, Violence, artwork included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 62,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedvictorious/pseuds/crownedvictorious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A struggle for the future of humanity becomes a battle for the fate of the galaxy. It rests on one man and those around him; his team, his friends...and the one person who matters most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone Without a Trace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of something that's been in the works for quite a while. I'm excited to share this with you and I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to leave comments/kudos! Every bit helps.

 

 

c h a p t e r   o n e

* * *

 GONE WITHOUT A TRACE 

 

 

 

He stood watching the stars at the edge of the boundary between him and the silent ocean. It was quiet beyond the hull. As far as he knew, it always was and always would be. This wasn’t like the night sky back on Earth where the lights of the cities block the natural radiance of the stars. Out here, the blackness was littered with the brilliance of their ancient lives. They looked much more imposing, their light brimming with the energy that came from within themselves. Yet they beckoned to him silently still like they did when he was younger and had wanted nothing other than to answer their call of adventure.  He released a held breath, as he often did when overwhelmed by the vastness of this place. He snickered at himself silently. Those who knew him had never accused him of being impassionate. And he had quite a few friends scattered all over the galaxy in different systems and on different planets and stations. He wondered what they were doing at this very moment. One in particular…

“So, what colony are you from?” someone asked from behind him, interrupting his thoughts. The question wasn’t a strange one. Earth’s robust Ad Astra colonization program had accomplished the settlement of almost 120 planets so far. Humans had spread throughout the known galaxy; all connected by the knowledge of Earth as their home planet.                                   

Still, he had heard the lieutenant’s patronizing tone and felt the question asked more than it did. He smirked before replying to the flight lieutenant who had joined him in the observation room. He had only just met Mr. Inuzuka as he was coming aboard but he seemed to be pleasant company. Still, he didn’t appreciate his only moment of peace being cut short. Soon they would have to depart and focus on the mission Captain Hatake had brought them on. He let out a sigh before answering the pilot, “The first. I’m Earth-born.”

“Ah, the motherland. I’m from the Sirius system myself. Is this your first time on a ship, then?” He asked rather sincerely as he looked between him and the large window Naruto had been standing in front of. Beyond it, the stars continued to glisten. He gave a small smile as he realized what the pilot was thinking. He would’ve guessed he was a colonist too with the way he was gazing out at the stars. It was typical for those who weren’t used to the view of deep space to stare and it was also less common for colonists to travel, hence the pilot’s first question. Many of the colonies were still growing, few being the sprawling metropolises that everyone on Earth imagined they would be by now. Still, many enjoyed the quiet life offered in the smaller colonies like Horizon and Mindoir. 

“Not at all, Mr. Inuzuka. I just never get tired of looking at it,” he said as he focused back on the motes of light. How anyone could grow used to this view, he’d never know. He looked back to the pilot with a questioning look, “They have observation decks like this for a reason, don’t they?” 

“I guess so. Though I can’t imagine it’d be for bolstering morale. There’s nothing to see most of the time,” he said as he came to stand beside him. 

He chuckled a bit at the helmsman’s statement, “There’s everything to see, lieutenant. Everywhere you look is a new frontier.”

“…So you’re one of those, huh LC?” he snickered.

He laughed at that. It wasn’t the first time he had heard that one either.

“Lieutenant commander, you are needed on the bridge. We’re departing soon," said the yeoman politely over the intercom. She continued with a bit more bite, "Mr. Inuzuka, I will remind you that we can’t take off without a helmsman. The captain is waiting." 

 “Ahh, right. Thanks for the heads up,” Kiba said sheepishly.

The lieutenant commander sighed at the loss of his free time and rubbed his eyes tiredly. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy his work but some peace and quiet every once in a while was definitely appreciated.

 “Looks like stargazing is over for now, LC,“ he said, watching the commander turn to leave before following after him.

 “Right. Let’s move, Inuzuka.”

 “Aye-aye, sir.”

They made their way through the ship’s glossy silver halls, officers of lower rank stopping to salute the commander as they hurried to their stations. For most of the crew, it was all hands on deck once the captain came aboard. As they walked by the subordinate officers at their stations on the main deck, he looked to the center of the room where a holographic map of the Milky Way galaxy was projected. The maps were standard on Alliance vessels, but he enjoyed every chance he got to stand in front of one. He looked closely as the yeoman interacted with it, bringing up the cluster, then the system of the galaxy they would be heading to.

When they reached the bridge, Mr. Inuzuka saluted the captain and headed to the pilot’s seat in the spacious cockpit.

"Lieutenant commander Uzumaki, it’s good to have you on board," the captain said to him. 

Naruto saluted the captain before moving to shake his hand, which the captain gazed at for a minute before giving Naruto a sharp look. Naruto put his hand back down awkwardly before clearing his throat and tossing up a nervous smile. 

“It’s an honor to be of service, sir.” 

Captain Hatake gave him a moment’s glance. Naruto was beginning to feel uneasy under the captain’s stare. He was starting to think this wasn’t just another routine mission. Hatake gestured to a man who had been overseeing the subordinate officers at their posts. The other nodded once and walked over to stand beside the captain. His long brown hair was tied up in a knot and he held a steady, focused gaze. Naruto noticed that his armor held a familiar marking on the right shoulder; one that he also had.

“This is Neji Hyuuga. He graduated from the prestigious Shinobi Program, just like you. And…he’s an ANBU agent.”

Naruto looked again at the operative, realizing his feeling of unease was not misplaced or exaggerated. The ANBU program was one of the most secretive military branches of the entire galaxy. They were the invisible hand of the Galactic Council and operated with almost complete legal immunity. To have one on board must mean the crew is on a mission of galactic importance. With that thought, he wondered if Hatake's earlier conduct wasn't so strange after all.

“It’s nice to meet you, lieutenant commander. I’ve heard a great deal about you,” Neji said. It was immediately clear to Naruto that the man carried himself with the grace and stealth of a well-seasoned soldier. Naruto tried to maintain his composure. He had never been accused of having an inferiority complex but it could be difficult to puff your chest in the presence of someone whose aura radiated superiority; someone who was an Anbu, no less.

“I’m afraid most of what’s said about me is exaggerated," Naruto said humbly. 

“I beg to differ. You certainly proved yourself in the battle over Suna. Thousands would’ve lost their lives had it not been for you,” Neji said earnestly. 

“I do what I can, sir. But I doubt you’re here to compliment my skill on the battlefield,” Naruto said lightly.

Neji gave him a pleased look that somehow only added to his unease.

Captain Hatake turned back to Naruto, “You’re correct, LC. Hyuuga isn’t here to make you blush," he took a breath before continuing, ”He’s here to evaluate you.”

“Evaluate me?” Naruto asked, confused.

“Yes. For the ANBU,” Hatake replied, watching him carefully as it dawned on him. He didn't know what to say.

“The Council has expressed an interest in you. Surely you must’ve found it strange that your rank remained the same even after being awarded for your effort and bravery on Suna," Neji elaborated.

“I didn’t think much of it but it did seem a little strange to me, yes," Naruto said carefully. He didn’t quite know what to think yet. It should be an honor to even be considered. However, the ANBU weren’t a group of people known for their honorable nature. Because of their immunity and their well-classified profiles, they were better known for carrying out the dirty work of the council. Sure, they were elite and to be feared by anyone who crossed their paths but to have one on a ship was viewed as nothing short of an omen. Space was dangerous enough already. Still, it seemed that the Council had handpicked him for this opportunity. How could he say no to the utmost authority in the galaxy?

“Naruto, I’m sure you know that the ANBU hardly ever look for new recruits. They’re an elite group who handle top secret and covert missions. They answer only to the council and represent the best that the galaxy has to offer. So I’m sure you know what this offer means,” Kakashi explained, emphasizing the importance of Neji’s presence even more than it already was.

“I understand, sir," He nodded to him, “But, if I may ask, soldiers carry out acts of bravery all the time. Why has the Council begun to recruit now?” He looked at the captain questioningly. When the captain turned to Neji for an answer, Naruto followed his gaze, only to find Neji to have taken a stern expression.

“That information is classified," He said with a subtle austerity in his voice. He thought he heard…pain? Knowing he wouldn’t be getting any answers soon, he nodded once in acknowledgement and moved on to his next question.

“What of our current mission?”

Captain Hatake cleared his throat before answering. It wasn’t often he was placed in a position where he couldn’t give any details to another officer. In truth, he was effectively under the command of Hyuuga, at least temporarily. He was just glad the other let him run his ship while he was aboard.

“We’ll be landing on Shoka, in the Oto cluster. There have been some disturbing reports of people gone missing. We don’t know who is doing this or why, but the situation has clearly grown out of control. More than 800 people have disappeared. The entire colony is scared and angry. People want answers, and the families of those missing want their loved ones back. So the local government has asked us to investigate and pursue any leads.”

Naruto’s blood ran cold in his veins. Who kidnaps over 800 people? And what could they be planning to do with them? Enslave them? Kill them? He found himself becoming angry at the thought of it but remained focused on the task at hand. 

“When was the most recent occurrence?” he asked he said, voice heavy with concern. 

“About a week ago. Forty people who worked on the fields beyond the eastern city vanished. There were no signs of struggle, just like all the other cases. They’ve searched for weeks with help of local law enforcement but the military hasn’t stepped in yet. That’s where we come in. Our mission is to investigate the nature of the disappearances. Find the pattern, seek out the people responsible and assist law enforcement in preventing any further disappearances. We’ll also be working with the forensics team that’s been called in from a nearby Akarì planet.”

Naruto gave a stern nod, “Yes, sir.”

The captain continued. “The colonies on Shoka are small since the planet was only somewhat recently acquired by Earth’s Ad Astra program. The total population is around a hundred thousand and they’re all along the equator, where the climate is warmer than that at the poles. We’re sending two cells. I’ll take a team with me to the eastern city of New Prague to see what we can find out about the other disappearances. You and Hyuuga take the smaller western city, Perugia, and find out what happened to the field workers. Hyuuga will be evaluating you throughout the mission, Uzumaki. So try not to screw up.”

Naruto cleared his throat at the man’s advice, “Of course, Captain.”

 

* * *

 

He was back in his quarters, preparing and putting on his armor. It was a bit heavy, but comfortable and made to enable a reasonable range of motion. He wasn’t too fond of the color but he could understand if the Alliance didn’t think orange was a proper color for military-grade uniforms and armor. They preferred black, dark grays, and blues for their soldiers. Each stood for different ranking and while Naruto was respected and had a relatively high ranking, he was still only lieutenant commander, which meant he had to wear black. The right shoulder did have the red symbol of the Shinobi program he graduated from, however… and he did add an orange stripe to his helmet. He smiled as he held it in his hands, remembering how his superior officer had looked at him when he saw the splash of color on him. What could he say? Sure, a good soldier should adhere to military regulations but some of them were pointless. 

He made last minute checks to his armor, raising his right arm in front of him and pressing a glowing blue button on his inner wrist. A subtle wave of violet light went up his body as the kinetic barriers were tested and calibrated. He turned his hand over and pressed a similar button there. A bright blue holographic screen appeared above his arm, giving him his vital signs, mission assignment and brief, and any messages he had received. He saw one new message that caught his attention. There was no subject and it had come from an unknown sender.

“Meet me on the Presidium," it read. Knowing exactly who it was, he rolled his eyes and ignored it. He’d deal with that later. Right now he had a mission to fulfill and an Anbu to impress.

“Have you read the assignment and briefing?” Neji asked him as they prepared at the weapons locker near the bridge and main airlock, where they would be making their exit once they arrived in the western city.

“Yes. It’s unsettling, what’s happening to this colony. The fact that there haven’t been any reports or sightings of who took the colonists makes me think whomever we’re dealing with has been thorough. They’ve done this before.” 

“It’s a good deduction,” Neji said. Naruto mentally pat himself on the back, “Do you think it might be pirates?”

Naruto pursed his lips for a moment, “No,” he said, resolutely. “I’ve seen the work of pirates. They’re sloppy and leave clear evidence. Whoever did this was well trained.” 

Neji looked at him a moment before nodding, “I think so, too. Well Uzumaki, you’re not as dumb as you look. Let’s see how you do out in the field,” he said as the ship prepared to land. Naruto was left with his mouth agape.

 _What an asshole,_ he thought. 

After they had landed the ship, they made their way out of the airlock and down the brightly lit passage that connected them to the port. Neji had told him that there would be city officials and law enforcement greeting them there. After that, they’d question the officers on duty that day and move on to field investigation.

They were greeted well by the officials, but many in the colony seemed fearful, almost paranoid. Naruto couldn’t say he didn’t blame them. _What a nightmare these people must be living,_ he thought. There were no known witnesses to the most recent disappearances, which he wouldn’t have been able to believe if it weren’t for the fact that the field was not-so-conveniently located a ways away from the colony and the guards stationed there had disappeared as well.

After questioning the officers on duty, which had also failed to bring anything conclusive to their investigation, the two took a car to the field. They flew over the smaller city of Perugia, watching the city lights become scattered below them until they made it to the field, which was lit by large stadium lights. Some of the city’s officers escorted them, pointing to the small bits of evidence they could find here and there; a basket someone had dropped and footprints making their way to the opposite end of the field before they just stopped.

“It’s as if they just... vanished," Naruto said. It clearly wasn't an exaggeration, but he almost couldn't believe it. How do forty people disappear without a trace?

Suddenly, an officer’s radio called in. He turned to look at him, then at Neji. Something seemed off. The air grew still and he could feel cold sweat on the back of his neck.

“There’s been another disappearance!” the officer yelled, “It was closer to the town this time. We have to go back!”

“Get us back to Perugia! Tell the mayor to declare a state of emergency and evacuate the city!” Neji shouted. He looked at Naruto next, “Uzumaki, now’s our chance. We’re saving these colonists.”

“Right,” Naruto agreed. They ran back to the car and it sped off toward the city. Neji communicated with the chief of police on their way there. It was on the outskirts of the city, in the poorer district. Not only were there witnesses, there was conflict between the kidnappers and law enforcement at that very moment.

Once they arrived at the scene, they hit the ground running. Naruto grabbed his shotgun from his back, ready to shoot. He looked up at the sky above the buildings where they were headed and saw a red haze. _What the hell?_ He thought.

“Neji-“ he began. Just then, the shots in the distance became louder. They rounded the corner and he could see them. There was a ship, just above the ground and surrounded by the haze with the airlock open. Two figures stood at the entrance fighting off the helmeted officers. Neji began to fire, as did Naruto. He could feel the subtle vibrations of the shots hitting him and the kinetic barrier that was his first line of defense.

He took cover by a vehicle nearby and called to Neji, "We have to bring down their ship!”

Neji nodded approvingly, having already thought of that, “We have no choice but to call in reinforcements and bog them down. How are your barriers?” he asked.

“They’re fine, just replenished.”

“Then follow me. We’re going for a frontal attack.”

Neji looked over to the officers fighting next to him only to see that many of them had been wounded or killed. He told the nearest sergeant to confirm reinforcements and inform him of the plan. The officer nodded and Neji turned back to Naruto, "Stay close and follow me.”

He took a breath before coming out from behind the vehicle and running toward the next barrier he found closest to the criminals ahead. With most of the officers down, it was him and Naruto that were the bulk of the forces fighting the enemy. Naruto followed close behind as instructed. When Neji quickly shot again, he aimed at the shorter figure. They appeared to take notice. Suddenly, the figure was right there – standing right in front of Neji. He grabbed the stunned Anbu by the neck and lifted him.

“Neji!” Naruto shouted. He shot at the cloaked figure holding Neji, relentlessly. _Dammit!_ he thought. They seemed to have almost impenetrable armor.

_Who are these people?!_

The man holding Neji lifted his visor, and Naruto couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

 

He stood there, his shotgun smoking and his breath hitched as he stared into scarlet red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who?
> 
> Next Chapter: Neji's fate, the man with red eyes, and the unknown sender.


	2. Scarlet Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time coming but I was finally able to finalize the plot for Ascension. Updates will now be weekly. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> P.S. I promise this story is huge on the romance between Sasuke and Naruto. I wouldn't write it if it wasn't!

 

 

c h a p t e r   t w o

* * *

 SCARLET SAND

 

 

 

He clutched his shotgun tighter in his hands. The red swirling irises of the Sharingan were the most unforgettable set of eyes he had ever come across. Not even the bright gleam of Akarì eyes, a glow of pure power, could match the ferocity of the red Sharingan in combat. They molded the mind in ways that froze and crippled those who fell victim to their gaze. They made them see their worst nightmares and trapped them in endless mazes. He had seen people who came out of their trance lost and broken – convinced that they had lived an eternity searching for a way out. Their power was rare to witness. As far as he knew, there was only one person in the entire galaxy that held the power of those eyes; someone he knew well.

“Sasuke," he snarled, gritting his teeth. His brows furrowed in anger. He could feel his chest tighten and hot breath leave his nostrils. Adrenaline rushed through him, filling his chest and flowing through his limbs.

The man held Neji up with one hand while he grabbed at the soldier’s gun. Neji grunted in pain, gasping to breathe in the tight hold. It appeared that his captor had heard the name on Naruto’s tongue and he turned to him with a look of bewilderment; his eyes focusing their crimson glow on the blue brilliance of Naruto’s unyielding glare. He did his best to maintain control over his emotions, setting anger and betrayal aside so he could instead focus on how to get Neji out of his grip.

However, in the momentary distraction that Naruto had caused, Neji found an opportunity. He swung his legs forward and delivered a swift and powerful kick to the man’s chest, causing him to let go of the hold on his neck. Neji had flipped as he was let go and landed in a crouched position on his feet.  The other man seemed undaunted by this, as though he had expected the outcome and only moved to close the visor of his helmet. He then turned to Naruto and although he couldn’t see it, he knew those blood red eyes were looking straight at him. It seemed he wasn’t interested in fighting any longer and if Naruto were honest with himself, he knew it would take more than him and Neji to take them down.

Sasuke calmly turned and walked back into the red mist that surrounded the ship, even as the city’s law enforcement continued to fire all they could. The sharingan wielder’s partner had also stopped firing and was waiting for the other man before boarding the large, black vessel.

The two disappeared up the ship’s ramp, but not before Naruto noticed the other turn back to look at him one more time. He stared back, not wanting to believe what he was seeing but unable to deny it. The man with those red eyes could only be one person: Sasuke Uchiha. He was enraged and hurt beyond words and yet he couldn’t help the feeling within that jumped to defend Sasuke, to deny any wrongdoing or involvement. That couldn’t be him. He wouldn’t do this…He was better than this. He had known Sasuke since his teenage years. He knew the other had often gotten himself into dangerous situations but he thought he had convinced him to leave his line of work years prior.

Sasuke had lived an unconventional adolescence that Naruto couldn’t blame him for but had still persisted in improving or as Sasuke put it, “ _meddling in my business_ ”. Regardless, Sasuke eventually stopped the assassination aspect of his mercenary work and was now only supposed to be doing reconnaissance and covert operations. But it had been a long while since he had heard from him. What had become of his friend in the months since he had last seen him? And the colonists? Where were they taking them? For what purpose? Not only were they leaving with the people they had kidnapped, he was watching them do it. And knowing that he couldn’t save them or stop Sasuke, if it was indeed him, was a crippling blow. 

Naruto stood staring as the red haze around the ship disappeared before the vessel’s engines could be heard. Their loud and ominous whirring continued as the ship lifted into the air. Anger, fear, betrayal and helplessness hit him all at once… He knew that the moment that ship left the atmosphere and went FTL, it was over. While it drastically shortened travel time, no ship could be tracked in space once that velocity was reached. They had a short window of time within which to operate and if they didn’t act quickly, those colonists were lost.

“We need back up and we need it fast!" Naruto yelled.

He turned to Neji, expecting to see him reaching for his helmet to call in Captain Hatake. Instead, he found him crouched on the rocky soil and holding his head.

 _Of course._ He remembered the Sharingan’s after effects on its victims. Although he had never been on the receiving end, he knew Neji was in great pain and likely to lose consciousness by the look of him. He grew livid again. It struck him in the chest like a bolt of lightening; a betrayal so powerful it almost brought him to his knees. He struggled to gain a hold of his emotions. He would seek answers. Soon. But at that moment, Neji needed medical attention and that ship had to be stopped at all costs.

He stared up at the ship as its thrusters lit a fiery red that reflected brightly off his clear visor. He reached up to his comm by the side of his helmet, close to his ear. “Captain Hatake, we’ve made contact with the perpetrators. We need all available air support above Perugia. Their ship is outbound.”

“Affirmative. We heard of a confrontation from Neji. All available squads are being deployed. Stand your ground, Uzumaki. ”

“Yes, sir," he said tersely as he watched the ship lift itself into the air.

He waved at the police, who had stopped firing and looked to him for orders. He looked back down at Neji, who was hunched on the ground and losing strength. He could barely keep himself up. Naruto quickly lifted him off the ground and began to walk toward the others with Neji slumped against him.

“He needs to be taken to a medic immediately," he said to the officers. There were about ten left of the sixteen who had responded to the scene. Those who perished were under reflective black body covers. A few were badly injured and also in need of medical help.

“We have an ambulance on the away, Lt. Commander. We’ve suffered unprecedented casualties,” said the police chief. He appeared somber and exhausted.  

“I understand. Leave the bodies where they are for now. We need to take cover and stand our ground. Fighter squadrons are on their way but if the enemy decides to take us out before then, they’ll be able to do it easily from their vantage point and your fellow officers will have died for nothing. What’s the ETA on that ambulance?”

“It’s a small city, sir, and we’ve stationed the medic base nearby. They’ll be arriving at any moment.”

“Good,” Naruto concluded. Neji wasn’t in critical condition but he knew he would be lucky if he could think straight after the pain he had endured. He looked up as sounds of fighters soared above him, taking their shots at the enemy vessel. He could feel Neji’s weight lean heavily against him. Naruto ducked, hauling Neji onto his back and breaking into a run.

“Move! Now!” he yelled at the others.

They quickly ran to find shelter from positions behind other homes where they could take shots if they needed to. Naruto knew they most likely wouldn’t. It was up to the fighter pilots now. He stood in the shadow of a residential building, Neji on his back and heavy sweat on his brow as he stared up at the ship and hoped against all odds that they would be caught. If their armor was anything to go by, whoever these people were had superior tech that would be difficult to damage or disable.

He whipped his head at the sound of the rushing ambulance and sighed with relief. He watched as one approached the chief, who then signaled to Naruto and Neji. Naruto waved at them but made no move to carry Neji to their location. He didn’t want to move him more than he needed to and he knew he probably shouldn’t. More medics made their way out of the ambulance along with stretchers and medkits to heal the injured. He watched a couple approach him and waited for them to arrive, slowly and gently moving to carry Neji in his arms. While the Sharingan wasn’t fatal in most cases, it was imperative that Neji be treated as soon as possible. Otherwise his mental capacity could permanently deteriorate.

He placed Neji on the silver stretcher, which immediately began taking his vital signs that were then examined by the medic.

“His vitals are being stabilized," she said. She turned to Naruto after saying this, “Will you be accompanying us to the hospital?”

“It was the Sharingan. They messed with his head, so you need to treat that as soon as possible. I can’t go right now but I’ll head there as soon as-“

“Uzumaki! Come in, Uzumaki!”

He heard the captain’s voice over his comm. He pressed two fingers to the side of his helmet to respond.

“Go for. This is Uzumaki.”

“We’ve scanned the enemy ship. It’s of unknown origin, but it appears it has a superior shield capacity and they’re preparing to make a break for it. Your new priority is to assure the safety of civilians on the ground. Escort everyone to the hospital where we’ve set up a shelter and positioned a squad. Where is Hyuuga?”

“He was incapacitated, sir.”

“Then you’re at the front. Don’t fail the Alliance, Uzumaki. Hatake out.”

He looked back at the medics. One was waiting for his response and the other was overseeing Neji’s stabilization.

“Right. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

  
  
Once arriving at the hospital, Naruto spoke with a few other Alliance soldiers and received a brief of the situation there. It appeared that all civilians had been evacuated out of the city save for the emergency medics, law enforcement, and the Akarì forensics team.

“They believe they’ve discovered something, sir. About the abductors,” lieutenant Omoi told him.

“I’ll be sure to speak with them. Thank you for the information.”

“You’re welcome, LC," the soldier said readily before hesitating.

“...It’s good to have you here. I fought on Suna. Me and my team would have died that day if it weren’t for you.”

Naruto felt a sobering humility wash over him. It was true that his team had been the force spearheading the efforts on Suna, but he couldn’t take credit for it all. Still, in the face of another whose life he helped save, how was he supposed to say it was nothing? A lot of good people died that day. He felt extraordinarily lucky that he didn’t lose anyone of his own; not Yamanaka, Sai, or even the youngest Sarutobi. They were all damn good pilots and he wouldn’t have been able to do it without them.

He gently placed a hand on the man’s shoulder and looked him in the eye, “We lost a lot of folks that day. I’m glad you weren’t one of them. At ease, lieutenant.”

“Yes, sir.”

Naruto made his way through the halls of the hospital after being told by staff that Neji was in the emergency room on the first floor. He carried his helmet at his side, his black armored suit a stark contrast against the white walls of the facility. He wondered how Neji was doing. Would he be able to talk? Just how badly had he been affected by the sharingan? He hoped for the best as he made his way into Neji’s room.

A nurse sat at his bedside examining the data on the screen by Neji’s bed. Neji was in a sterile white gown that came down to his knees. He was still unconscious. Above him was a violet barrier that rose from the edges of the padded metal bed beneath him to encase his body.

“How is he?” he asked the nurse.

“His vital signs are stable, but there’s a problem within the mind. There appears to be irregular activity in his frontal cortex. It doesn’t appear to be damaged but it’s behaving strangely. We don’t have the equipment to treat this kind of problem, but we’re hoping to get someone from the Akarì forensics team to help. If not, we’ll have to transport him to a larger hospital in New Prague and see what they can do there.”

“I see. Well I hope the Akarì have a doctor with them. I’ve seen them work miracles.”

The nurse smiled at him, “We’ll do what we can, sir.”

Just then, a soft knock was heard at the door before it was opened. The figure who came through the door was clearly Akarí; bright, long and silk-like hair with eyes that seemed to glow. Female. And they were beautiful. Well, at least to human eyes. It was one of the more interesting species that Naruto had known of. The Akarì were advanced, probably the most advanced species in the galaxy, and they had the unique healing abilities that defined them as a species; not quite because of the healing itself so much as the light emitted by their hands when they did it; the Hikari, as it was known, was the ability to harness and manipulate energy. It was, in a sense, the “inner light” of an Akarì. This one in particular had long, light coral hair that was pulled into a ponytail, and vivid emerald eyes.

“I’m Dr. Haruno with the forensics team. I understand you need an Akarì to treat one of your patients?” she said politely.

The nurse replied and handed her a datapad, “Yes, let me just remove the barrier. Here is the data we scanned.”

Dr. Haruno reviewed it quietly while the nurse deactivated the barrier surrounding Neji. Naruto was starting to feel a bit awkward being the only military personnel in the room. He let out a quiet cough.

“Oh! I’m sorry, and you are…?” Dr. Haruno looked up from the datapad and held out her hand in greeting. She met Naruto’s eyes and displayed a slightly questioning look before offering a soft smile. _Ah, she noticed,_  he thought to himself.

He shook her hand, "Lt. Commander Uzumaki with the Alliance. I was with Hyuuga when he was injured.”

“I see. The report said he was affected by the Sharingan. But that would be bold to claim because of its rarity. If it was the Sharingan that caused this, I’ll have to immediately report it to my superiors as per protocol. Can you confirm it was indeed the Sharingan that you saw on the person that injured him?”

Naruto hesitated. He was surprised the doctor even knew of the Sharingan’s existence. Most have never seen or heard of it. Still, if he confirmed it the Alliance would go after the only known Sharingan user in the galaxy: Sasuke. He wanted to give Sasuke the benefit of the doubt, but he knew what he saw. Still…he couldn’t do that to him. Not before hearing the truth from him in person.

“I…I was in a tense situation. I’m not sure what I saw," he said softly.

She looked at him for a moment. “Right, well I would make that clear to your superiors once they arrive. It’s imperative that we find out who’s responsible for these abductions. My team has been here for weeks and we’ve been unable to gather little more than pieces of information regarding the crimes so far.”

“Dr. Haruno, the patient is ready,” the nurse chimed in before politely showing herself out of the room to check on other patients; likely injured officers or civilians.

The Akarì doctor looked her way and moved around the bed to sit where the nurse had been beside Neji. She set her hand gently on his forehead. He grunted in response, his face scrunching in pain. Naruto heard the doctor sigh softly before he could see a faint green glow coming from her hands.

This was familiar to him. He could almost feel the quiet thrum of the glow from where he was standing on the opposite side of the bed. It was calming on its own. Or perhaps it was just nostalgia.

“I couldn’t help but notice, Commander… that you’re part Akarì," she said quietly.

He looked up at her. She really did notice earlier.

“My mother is, yes," he shrugged easily. He had inherited the bright, shimmering hair and eyes of his Akarì mother, Kushina. Besides that, he was the spitting image of his human father, Minato; blonde, blue eyed, and tan. He came from a military family, with both of his parents having served for their respective home planets then later for the Galactic Alliance.

“Uzumaki is a very old name. A very respected one on Anar’a," she offered.

It was true. His mother was part of a long line of Akarì sentinel. In war, they used their Hikari abilities to create incredibly large barriers of light to protect entire cities and their people. The Uzumaki were known for having exceptional Hikari and had a whole city named after them on the Akarì home planet of Anar’a.

“My mom told me the stories. They’re really something. Almost hard to believe, to be honest.”

Dr. Haruno continued to heal Neji. She stayed quiet for a moment before smiling gently at Naruto, "Have you been to Uzushio?”

“No, actually. I haven’t. Mom always avoided going; said they’d all make a big deal if she ever visited and she hates that kind of attention. But I’ve seen vids of it. Are you from Anar’a by chance?”

Dr. Haruno took a moment to look over Neji and his condition on the glowing monitors beside her. In a moment, the glowing Hikari around her right hand dulled and disappeared.

She smiled at him before speaking, “He’ll be fine. He’ll need to rest for a while, but the pain has subsided and his brain activity is back to normal. As for your question… I’m not from the Akarì homeworld, no. My species colonized the galaxy long before humanity, so we’re far more spread out than you are at the moment. I’m from Aeia, in the Alpha Rosetta system,"  she said as she stood. Naruto followed suit.

“He’ll need some time to rest. In the meantime, I’d like you to come with me. I mentioned that my team has recovered very little but there is something I would like to show you that might give us a lead.”

Naruto looked back at Neji before agreeing and following Dr. Haruno down the hallways of the hospital.

“Aeia, huh? That’s one of the larger Akarì worlds I’ve visited. Are you from-“

“Laena? Yes. You’ve done your fair share of travelling, I see," she smiled at him. The galaxy was vast, and although some planets were more famous than others, not everyone got around as much as military personnel did.

He shrugged again, "Just part of the job.”

They passed through the hospital before taking a left turn that led into a hall with a wall of windows and a clear view of the outside. The sunset was gorgeous, with different hues of orange and purple. In the distance, however, the battle between the fighter squadron and criminal ship was ongoing. Dr. Haruno gasped.  

“…They took more, didn’t they? I was briefed by a captain in our research lab,” she turned to face Naruto. He continued staring at the scene ahead as they entered an elevator, his jaw tight and brows furrowed.

She knew this must be hard for him, as it would be for anyone who’s loved ones were on that ship. As an officer, he would have to carry the burden of having been unable to rescue them and bring them to safety if the kidnappers weren't stopped. She looked back out as enemy forces shot down a fighter. She could only hope the work of her team and the Alliance pulled through to save the colonists who were taken and protect those who were still here.

They made their way out of the elevator and into the research lab down another hall where other Akarì researchers were looking out the window at the scene. They were clearly worried about colonists as well.

“Dr. Haruno, we’ve finished the analysis of the sample collected at the previous crime scene,"  one of them said as they came forward with a datapad. They spoke severely, "You’re going to want to see this.”

Dr. Haruno took the datapad as Naruto continued to look out the window from his position beside her. He was pensive…and angry. He was a soldier. He should’ve been out there with the rest of them. And Sasuke…

“By the Ah’tei…” Dr. Haruno breathed out, “This may be the lead we’ve been hoping for. I want all the possible trading routes for this substance as soon as possible.”

“Yes, ma’am," said the assistant researcher. The others moved back to their computers to begin their search.

Dr. Haruno turned back to Naruto, “I suspected that some form of chemical was being used by whoever is kidnapping these colonists. The scenes of these crimes are nearly always lacking in evidence of force or foul play. We gathered some samples of plants at the scene of the last disappearance after one of my assistants noticed that the leaves of some of the vegetable at the edge of the field had changed color. I know it may sound like a bit of a stretch right now, but with the evidence we just analyzed, I believe there’s a strong possibility that they may be using this chemical in the form of a gas to paralyze the victims.”

Naruto’s eyes widened. A gas. The red gas around the ship he saw earlier is what the doctor was talking about.

“You’re right. It’s a gas. A red gas that’s released from the hull of the ship, I saw it.”

The green shimmer of her eyes reflected the horror that she had been right. She looked at him closely, “…You’re sure you saw this?”

“Yes. I’m positive. The other officers who were at the scene can attest to it.”

She pursed her lips in thought, her brows furrowed in concentration. Behind her, an assistant paused in her research at her computer and looked to her for orders.

Dr. Haruno looked back at her after a moment and nodded, “Search for all trade routes of scarlet sand. Trace purchases of large quantities and pinpoint the locations of delivery.”

“The merchants of the black market protect themselves well, especially if they’re selling large amounts of sand. We’ll have to contact our specialist, doctor…”

“Relay a message to him. Tell him to meet me at Calìsta on Cascadia. He’ll know where to find me.”

Just then, the door opened. Both Naruto and Dr. Haruno turned to look at lieutenant Omoi, who saluted Naruto before speaking, “Sir...the enemy has escaped. Captain Hatake and reinforcements are returning to HQ. Your presence is being requested at a briefing on the first level in 2 minutes.”

Naruto’s jaw locked before nodding to the other officer. His voice was sharp yet strained, “Thank you, Omoi.”

Omoi nodded back to him and looked over at the Akari doctor, “Your presence is needed as well, Dr. Haruno.”

“I’ll be there, lieutenant. Thank you,” she said softly.

He nodded and left.

Naruto turned to her, “I really hoped we would catch them. Now the colonists…those people…how many children do you think were taken, doctor? How many families have had to suffer?”

She felt the depth of his regret and his pain. In a moment of compassion for the man she had just met, she reached for his hand. She looked into his bright blue eyes and spoke sincerely, “We’re going to get whoever is doing this. And we’re going to bring those people back. I swear it by the Ah’tei, commander.”

Naruto was taken aback by her immediate concern and sympathy. He took strength from it and nodded to her, "Damn right we will, doctor.”

She had let go of his hand and smiled at him. That was more like it.

“Sakura,” she said.

He chuckled. “Alright, Sakura. I’m Naruto.”

“And you’re both late," said a senior researcher from her position behind a monitor.

“Shit," Naruto exclaimed.

The forensic researchers kept working after the head of their team left with the lieutenant commander.

“She seems taken by the commander, don’t you think?”

“Get back to work, Midori.”

 

* * *

 

Captain Hatake had just arrived in the central lobby of the first floor along with his highest ranking officers when Naruto and Sakura exited the hall on one end of the lobby and walked to the seating area at the center.

“Lt. commander Uzumaki and Dr. Haruno. I’m glad you’ve been acquainted. I hope the both of you went over the evidence we have surrounding the case. Is Hyuuga in recovery?”

Naruto spoke first, “Neji is in the emergency room. The doctor saw to his injuries and he’s resting now.”

“Yes, I looked at him personally and cured him. I spoke to the lieutenant commander about the evidence we’ve found so far and was able to confirm that the culprits are using a gas derived from a drug called scarlet sand. I’ve asked my team to investigate the trading routes for it and I’ll be meeting with a colleague of mine who knows more about it to further the investigation.”

The captain nodded in approval, “Excellent, Dr. Haruno. That’ll help us in the next phase of our mission. As you know by now, the enemies escaped. We managed to latch a tracking device onto their hull. It came at the cost of one of my best servicewomen. But we couldn’t put a dent on their ship and I’ll be frank; I don’t have a clue how the hell that happened. What I do know is that we’re not prepared to fight them head on, whoever they are. We’re heading to the Celestial Arc. There, we’ll speak with the galactic council about the situation here and ask for additional support. For now, we can only wait and gather intel.”

The captain’s calm demeanor astounded Naruto. How could he think it was wise to wait? They had to get moving as soon as possible and find out who was responsible for this. The more time they wasted, the more people would suffer.

“Sir. If we know where they are and where they’re going, shouldn’t we be going after them immediately? There are _lives_ on board- lives that are in danger. Women and children-!”

Captain Hatake gave him a harsh look, “I understand that, lieutenant commander. Do not presume that I don’t. Saving _all_ those who have been taken is our priority but there is no way we would be able to defeat them now. I just lost three of my most loyal soldiers. Their lives mattered, too. We’re going to head to the Presidium on the Celestial Arc to speak to the council about this and your _pending_ ANBU status. Don’t force me drop you off at the nearest spaceport.”

Naruto pursed his lips, his hands making fists, “...Understood, sir.”

Captain Hatake turned back to Sakura, who had been looking to Naruto with a sympathetic look, “Dr. Haruno, as the lead researcher of the forensics team, it would be greatly appreciated if you could come with us.”

Sakura smiled, “Of course. I have to head down to Cascadia, beneath the Arc to consult with a colleague of mine. It would be convenient for me to go with you.”

“Good. Then we’ll move out at dawn to give your team some time to investigate the latest crime scene.”

“Right away, sir.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of new characters in the next chapter, plus a certain someone I'm sure we're all eager to see...
> 
> I wish I could just upload everything I have so far but it's about three to four chapters worth and I'm not about to do that. It takes time and effort to write all this, so please let me know what you think in the comments so I know that people are reading! Next chapter will be up next Monday. Thanks, guys!


	3. The Council

 

 

c h a p t e r   t h r e e

* * *

THE COUNCIL

 

 

 

Naruto couldn’t sleep. He looked out the window of his quarters from the seat he had moved to be directly facing it. He had removed his armor a short time ago after having boarded and grabbed dinner from the mess hall, choosing to attempt to relax in a pair of gray pants.

He poured himself a drink from the bottle of ale on the floor beside him. They weren’t supposed to have any on board, as it was against Alliance regulations, but Inuzuka had heard how hard Naruto had taken the outcome of the mission and snuck him a bottle of ale from his private stash. How he managed to keep such a “stash” on board was beyond him but he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that he could really use a drink after the mission on Shoka. There was too much to think about…the unnecessary and cruel loss of life, the trauma Neji had endured, his ANBU status, which at this point he didn’t much care for given the lives that were at stake. And Sasuke… He grimaced as his hands covered his face, eyes closed as if hoping to unsee what he desperately wanted to deny was true.

He took another drink. Knowing Sasuke, he would find him if he wanted to see him. Unfortunately, Sasuke didn’t appear to want to see him for a long while now. And it was part of what allowed him to imagine all kinds of avenues that his friend might have taken. He smirked before snickering at the thought. _Friends._ He wondered if that term still meant something to Sasuke. Did he think of Naruto as his friend the way Naruto had thought of him? He supposed it could be confusing considering what happened the last time they had spoken. Perhaps that was the reason he hadn’t seen him in so long.  

 

_“You’re leaving again.”_

_“It’s nothing new. Does it bother you?”_

_“Hah, you wish Uchiha.”_

_“That I do.”_

_“…Wait- what?”_

_“Hm.”_

_“No, not that again. What did you mean?”_

_“Does it matter?”_

_“Wha- of course it matters, Sasuke!”_

_“Oh? Why is that?”_

_“Because…well, because it does!”_

_“Not good enough, Naruto.” He said mockingly._

_Naruto moved closer to him. He wasn’t gonna let Sasuke fuck around with him this time. He could never understand why he let the other get the better of him right before they parted ways as if to leave him on some kind of sick cliffhanger._

_“Sasuke, I swear by all the stars, if you don’t explain…what you...”_

_And that was when he noticed the look Sasuke was giving him. He froze. He didn’t know what to say. Those dark eyes were glazed with a sultry gaze directed right at him. They seemed to beckon him. He was smiling an honest smile; that one that made Naruto's heart ache. He never saw Sasuke look at him that way before. But it was pulling him in…He had never felt anything like it before…He felt himself match him, the air between them shifting and warming them both. Suddenly, it was like there was nothing else in the world but them._

_“Naruto,” he heard him whisper as he came closer. It gripped his chest, the way he said his name. He could feel his face heat up. And was it him or was Sasuke getting closer? Who was moving exactly?_

_Their noses were almost touching now, eyes locked on one another and breaths mixing. Naruto’s eyes were still wide as he felt himself anticipating what Sasuke would say next._

_Then, as soon as it began, Sasuke returned to his usual expression, which was a smooth blend of calm and mildly annoyed. But not before blinking with what was, in retrospect, the dumbest face Naruto had ever seen on him._

_“I should go," he said quietly. He looked away but Naruto caught the sight of flushed cheeks._

_Naruto had felt a surge of disappointment. About what exactly, he didn’t know. But he felt there was something that had been broken. Something changed in that moment but he didn’t know what it meant or how to address it. So he just nodded. He knew he must have looked stupid, too._

_“...I’ll see you soon.”_

It had been about six months since that last encounter. Naruto wasn’t an idiot. Sure, he felt more free to be himself with Sasuke and that meant acting like an unapologetic dumbass at times. But he had had some time to think about what he felt that day and the way Sasuke had looked at him.

He loved Sasuke. He couldn’t believe it had taken him so long to figure that one out. He should have noticed something strange the day he met him and couldn’t take his eyes off him. The confidence and mystery the man exuded was almost intoxicating. And he was undeniably handsome; something he was able to admit to himself even back then, to his chagrin.

What he never would have expected was for Sasuke to indicate in any form that he felt the same way. Maybe Sasuke had needed time to think about it, too. Naruto knew the other had never planned to be with anyone. He was almost solely focused on one goal: killing the man who murdered his family. He had some serious baggage. Fortunately, Naruto was able to lighten the load a bit since they became friends. They had met when they were younger; just two teenagers -- one that moved from city, to station, to colony as a bounty hunter, and another that was training to enter the military academy on Cascadia.

Naruto had been wandering Calìsta, the planet’s capital city, after having gone for a run. He had found himself in the back roads and alleys after having gone off his usual path when he heard a grunt of pain. He followed the sound only to find the body of a man laying limp on the ground by an electric grid.

_He approached the stranger cautiously before speaking out, “…Sir? Are you alright?”_

_“I’m doing just fine, thanks for asking."_

_He froze at the sound of a voice behind him. He could feel something sharp being pressed into his back._

_“Easy…I just wanted to help," he said cautiously._

_“Well your help isn’t needed. And now that we’re done, you should get the hell out of here.”_

_Naruto didn’t like the way the other was talking. In fact, it kind of pissed him off._

_“Oh? And if I don’t?”_

_“…Am I not being clear enough?” the other replied, clearly talking about the fact that he had a sword pressed into Naruto’s back._

_Naruto shrugged before quickly turning out of the other’s way and sweeping his leg to trip the other. He caught himself with his hands and flipped himself up._

_He raised a brow at Naruto, almost impressed. So, he wasn’t entirely stupid._

_“Just who are you?”_

_“…My name's Naruto," he responded, still suspicious and watching the other man's every move._

_The other slowly placed his sword back into its sheath on his back. Naruto noted the interesting antique choice in weaponry._

_“...Sasuke," the other replied smoothly._

_Naruto stared at him wearily. Sasuke_ _rolled his eyes as he noticed Naruto keeping his guard up._

_“Relax. I’m a bounty hunter. This guy just happened to be on somebody else’s shit list.”_

_“...So you murdered him for money?”_

_“No. The man who hired me did.”_

_“...But you’re the one who killed him.”_

_“Am I? Or was it the person who wanted him dead in the first place?”_

_“…Are you really trying to make a philosophical argument about this?”_

_“Are you really still here? Get lost already.”_

_“You realize I’m going to have to report this,” Naruto said resolutely._

_Sasuke stared for a moment before shrugging it off, “Go ahead.”_

_“Just who the hell do you think you are? You think you can murder someone in broad daylight and not get caught?”_

_“Definitely.”_

_“That’s fucked up, Sasuke.”_

_Sasuke looked at him questioningly before scoffing. “I’ll try to take the night shift next time. Alright, Naruto?”_

_“Next time?” Naruto asked. Sasuke had moved to hoist the body over his shoulders. The guy was stronger than he looked._

_“Yeah, next time. Just for you.”_

In the end, Sasuke had disappeared and Naruto had gone home disturbed and confused. Meeting Sasuke that day had given him a lot to ponder on. It upset him to see someone his age involved in that kind of work. But if he was honest with himself…he kind of _liked_ Sasuke. There was something about him that made it impossible to antagonize him even as he stood over the man he had just killed. It sounded so crazy to think that way about someone but he couldn’t help it. He ended up never reporting it and actually hoped that he would see Sasuke again.

A few weeks later, he did. Although he tried not to show his excitement, his lack of judgment and anger upon seeing Sasuke on the balcony of the party he was attending was quite obvious. 

_“So did you come in through the front door?” Naruto asked humorously._

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, "You think I don’t have any friends?”_

_“Honestly? No. I really don’t. So why are you here, Sasuke? You don’t seem like the kind of guy who likes parties, either.”_

_Sasuke took a moment to answer, “...Maybe you know my name and what I do, Naruto. But you don’t know me.”_

_“I’d like to,” Naruto said immediately, taking Sasuke and himself by surprise. Apparently the alcohol had done its job and he was speaking without much of a filter._

_Sasuke looked at him a moment before smirking, "...Alright.”_

_“So…what’s your favorite color?”_

_“That question?”_

_“I’m serious, Sasuke. Do you not have a favorite color? That’s lame.”_

_Sasuke turned to look at him with a raised brow before looking off into the distance again._

_“…Blue,” he hesitated._

_“Hm. Yeah that works.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Oh, no I don’t know. I was just comparing it to my favorite color. I like them both. They look good together, I think.”_

_Sasuke raised both his eyebrows at him this time before looking him up and down in mild disgust._

_“No doubt it’s that awful orange you’re wearing.”_

_“Yes, indeed it is this awful orange I’m wearing. Thank you very much.”_

_“It wasn’t a compliment. If you’re here to meet girls, Naruto,” he gestured to his attire, “that’s not going to work.”_

_Naruto couldn’t help but laugh, “I was actually hoping to meet somebody, but I think you’re way better company anyway. How long are you sticking around this time? I imagine you have a body to pick up."_

_Sasuke turned to him completely this time and was about to say something before looking behind Naruto._

_“They’re looking for you," he murmured._

_Naruto turned to face where Sasuke had been looking and saw no one, “Who?”_

_When he turned back around, Sasuke was gone._

_“Hey, Naruto! Get over here!”_

_Ino. How did Sasuke know she was looking for him? How did he even see her? He looked out from the balcony again, seeing a car flying off toward the skyway a good distance from the house. He smiled. This time he knew he would see Sasuke again._

In the present, those memories of Sasuke were bittersweet. This wasn't like that time in Calìsta when he neglected to report him the first time. If he were behind these abductions, he would be obligated to turn him in as a soldier of the Alliance. The only problem was that he knew that he still wouldn’t be able to do it. Especially knowing how he felt about him.

He sighed. Sasuke rarely made his life easier. But he was addicting in his manner of being. Naruto found his presence invigorating. He always had and he probably always would. He just hoped he could get to Sasuke before anyone else did. He didn’t trust that the Alliance would overlook the possibility of the only Uchiha in the galaxy being involved in these crimes.

“Ugh, it’s so good to be back on land!” Inuzuka yelled out as he stretched. They had just gotten off the dock and gone through security check before heading to the residential district of the Arc.

“Relax. We're on a station, Kiba. Real land is below on Cascadia.” Naruto said to him. He had taken to calling the pilot by his first name after Kiba insisted he could do so when he dropped off the ale for him.

“Don’t you dare take this moment from me, Naruto,” he threatened.

“Well, I suppose it’s good enough for now. The Presidium is always a nice visit," Sakura added as she walked beside Naruto.

“Really, doc? Of all the entertainment centers, arcades, and clubs…you pick the political district?” Kiba said, judging her idea of fun.

“They have those lovely che _-ree_ trees from Earth.”

“Cherry trees,” Naruto corrected.

“Precisely.”

“Well, they do smell nice,” Kida gave her that. Then he leered, “I bet it’ll be an especially nice visit today when Naruto gets his promotion to the ANBU,” he said, nudging the man in question.

“I’m not so sure that’ll happen," Naruto sighed.

“Why not? You handled the situation on Shoka well. I heard Kakashi say so," Kiba said with confidence.

“ _Captain_ Hatake chewed me out for near insubordination just before we left. I don’t expect him to vouch for me in front of the council. Neji also wasn’t conscious to evaluate my conduct.”

“Yeah, I heard about that. For as badass as he’s supposed to be, I didn’t think he’d go out like a bitch.”

“Is that right, Mr. Inuzuka?” Neji said from behind the group, effectively startling them. Especially Kiba.

He spun immediately, “Fuck!”

Naruto and Sakura turned around to see Neji, smirking and looking much less pale than he did when he woke up in the ship’s medbay on their way to the Celestial Arc.   

“I’d like to see how you would do on the battlefield. Have you ever even fired a weapon?”

“Hey...listen, I...well, who the hell goes for a frontal attack in that scenario?!” he barked out at him.

Neji chuckled. “Only an idiot, that’s who,"

He looked to Naruto, “I think you’ll find the council to be more understanding than you may think. Good luck to you, commander.”

He left them and walked off, heading toward one of the nearby terminals.

Naruto was speechless.

“…He either just burned himself or doesn’t remember what happened," Kiba concluded.

“It’s possible. With the injuries he suffered, I’m not sure how much of his memory of the battle was retained," Sakura muttered uncertainly.

“I should head over to the Presidium. The council’s gonna wanna see me soon and I’m betting that’s where Neji was heading,” Naruto finally chimed in.

“I’ll come along with you, Naruto. I have to report my findings to the council.”

Kiba was clearly still affected by the way he was caught speaking ill of an ANBU. “I’m gonna hit the closest bar. You know, for stress relief.”

They waved their goodbyes to Kiba and proceeded to the closest terminal where there was a range of public cars to choose from and an overlook of the Arc’s different districts. Sakura had chosen a bright green one with an exuberant and almost uncharacteristic “Oh, that one!”

Naruto, being more familiar with the interface of the vehicle, selected their destination off the map and played some music.

“I’ve been living almost exclusively in small colonies for a while now. I forgot about all the convenience here,” Sakura said sheepishly as her seat belt automatically adjusted around her lithe frame.

“Hah, yeah. The Arc is a different place. I bet it’s all the politicians wanting to give themselves the high life.”

“…Especially Tsunade,” they murmured simultaneously. Both caught off guard, they looked to one another.

“You know Lady Tsunade?” Sakura asked incredulously.

“Yeah…she’s uh...kind of a part of the family. You know her?”

“Yes. She was my mentor when I studied Akari medicine on Anar’a... before she became the Akarì councilor.”

“Small galaxy," Naruto clicked his tongue.

“Indeed..."

They flew through the skyways of the Arc, talking about their favorite eateries and entertainment zones. Sakura had apparently frequented an arcade while she was stationed on the Arc a little over a year ago. She had favored a certain fighting game that involved two players fighting holographic versions of themselves on an elevated platform.

“It’s going to sound silly, but I held all top five high scores by the time I left. I was persistent.”

Naruto chuckled, pleasantly surprised at how excitable the doctor could be. It was different from what he had expected when they met on Shoka.

Below them they could see the lights of the city towers and all the cars zooming by each other in an organized, linear order. These were the skyways, and they were marked at certain intervals by hovering, blue beacons.

Their car soon exited the current skyway they were on and headed toward the curved archway that stood over the courtyard in front of the Presidium. Naruto spotted the cherry trees Sakura had mentioned earlier as they landed at a terminal near the courtyard.

“There it is,” Sakura said as they both stepped out of the car. Naruto looked up at the Presidium. He had been to many beautiful cities across the galaxy but the Presidium was truly magnificent. The contractors hired to design the central building of the galactic government really knew what the hell they were doing. The building exhibited a kind of structured fluidity in its elegance. It stood tall and peaked at the center under the gleaming arch while dwarfing the people walking in the courtyard. The entrance itself was a wide arch that narrowed as one advanced its bright halls. Waterways framed either side of the bright, white quartz floors and led to large waterfalls that began where the halls ended as the ceiling rose to a tremendous skylight. They walked up the lit stairway and further into the main lobby. From there, they could see up ahead of them a large platform lined with seats and placed a ways from a long, white desk where the council sat for public hearings and announcements.

Sakura noticed an aide walk up to them as Naruto continued to stare at his surroundings before hearing their names. “Hello Dr. Haruno, Lt. commander Uzumaki. If you may come with me, the council requests your presence.”   

 

* * *

  

“Would Dr. Sakura Haruno please step forward.”

Sakura stepped onto a platform where she faced the council. They had been led to a separate atrium where the council sat at a similarly curved table as the one in the lobby. The council itself was made up of representatives of the five major species. It said much about the position of the Akari in the galaxy that Lady Tsunade was at the center. They were among the most respected and had been the ones to initiate the construction of the Celestial Arc, which rotated around the planet Acadia and served as the political capital of the entire galaxy.

On Tsunade’s right was the human ambassador, Gaara Sabaku. To her left was the Rüt ambassador, Kaisen Tir, and at the opposite ends were the Azurai and Scillian ambassadors, Savih Yunkai and Vazos Kimeht. The Rüt were a stark white people. One of Naruto’s best pilots, Sai, was one himself. They had distinct eyes that were entirely black and a bit larger than those of humans, as well as an infamously tight handle on their emotions. The Azurai were a species who varied in their skin color, but were all shades of blue. Their skin was almost translucent and for this reason they often wore a traditional hood or scarf in the sun. The Scillians were a people that Naruto liked to compare to the avian species of Earth; specifically eagles. They had a regal look about them and the culture of their society had a heavy emphasis on honor and respect.

Lady Tsunade spoke first, “Dr. Sakura Haruno, it’s a pleasure to see you. Can you elaborate first on the nature of the disappearances on the human colonies of Shoka?”

Sakura was visibly honored by the acknowledgement of her mentor and looked up at the Council with confidence.

“Yes, of course. It appears that human colonists on the planet Shoka are being kidnapped at alarming rates. Thus far, the human loss is estimated to be just short of a thousand lives. The crimes have lacked witnesses and any substantial evidence except for what my team had uncovered at the sight of one of the most recent disappearances.”

“We are almost certain that the victims are being paralyzed and taken aboard vessels with nearly impenetrable shields and highly sophisticated technology. This would explain the lack of any evidence of resistance or foul play. We know that the chemical used to paralyze them is known by its black market name as scarlet sand and we’ve begun to trace trading routes of this product as well as large transactions for it as part of our next step to locate the sellers and delivery sites. I end my report, Councilor Tsunade.”

The Scillian councilor Vazos Kimeht spoke in his deep, refined voice, "We were told by Captain Hatake about the engagement of the criminals over Perugia. He, too mentioned that the shields of the vessel they flew were impenetrable and was unable to identify the make of the ship. Whoever these people are, they are well connected and very well funded.”

“The Alliance was able to track the current location of the ship thanks to the device that the Captain embedded on the vessel,” said Gaara, “But I have to agree with Councilor Vazos. Whoever these people are, they are a formidable enemy. We must send our most elite and prepared forces if we wish to confront them and bring them to justice.”

Lady Tsunade’s affection for her former student was evident as she spoke notably softer than the other councilors, “Thank you for your work, Dr. Haruno. Your contribution to this investigation is greatly appreciated. Continue your work and please report to us any results pertaining to the investigation.”

“If you can find the trade route and delivery sites of scarlet sand being used by the culprits, we’ll be that much closer to arresting them and preventing further attacks by cutting off their supply. Please keep us informed of your investigations, Dr. Haruno,” concluded the Azurai councilor Savih.

“Absolutely," Sakura replied affirmatively. She then excused herself and walked down the platform to stand with Naruto.

“If Lieutenant Commander Uzumaki would please step forward,” Lady Tsunade said a bit more sternly. Naruto almost winced as he proceeded up the platform. She spoke with the same tone that she would when she would scold him as a child; usually for pulling pranks around his neighborhood on Cascadia.  

“Lt. Commander. We will need your testimony of the mission on Shoka. Afterword, we will discuss your evaluation and consideration for the ANBU,” Tsunade continued.

“No pressure," Councilor Tir said lightly.

“My account would be the same as Dr. Haruno’s and Captain Hatake’s reports, with the exception of my witnessing of the culprits. There were two of them, they wielded advanced weaponry and armor. I’ve never seen anything like it. I was also a witness to the red gas that Dr. Haruno mentioned. It was released from the lower hull of the ship. The combatants I saw did not seem affected by it.”

The councilors all looked at each other, then toward Tsunade, who seemed uneasy as she prepared to speak first. She addressed Naruto by his title once more, keeping the briefing professional.

“Lieutenant commander...we were made aware of a medical report in which you stated that you witnessed the Sharingan eyes on one of the culprits. As you know, there is only one being in the galaxy with those eyes. Would you care to elaborate on this?”

Naruto tensed up. _Shit_. He had forgotten about the report. He thought Sakura had erased it when she had asked him about it on Shoka.

“It was a sudden and bewildering situation. I am not sure of what exactly I saw, only that it was two of an unknown number of perpetrators responsible for these kidnappings,” he said resolutely.  

Tsunade looked at him with a troubled gaze.

“Commander, we are aware of the close relationship you share with Uchiha Sasuke. We ask that you please answer honestly, ” Gaara said in a low tone.

Behind him, Sakura gasped quietly. Naruto’s shoulders tensed and his heartbeat sped. He looked visibly distressed for a moment before becoming resolute and severe.

“It was not Sasuke. Of that, I can assure you."

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t even assure himself.

“With respect, Uzumaki, how do we know that you would not be lying and placing your emotions before your duty?” said Kaisen Tir. Naruto knew he was right. He was absolutely right that Naruto could be putting his friendship with Sasuke before his mission. But he needed to find out from Sasuke himself.

“My first and foremost duty is to the Alliance and to the safety of the galaxy, councilor," Naruto quickly rebutted.

“Very well, lieutenant commander. I suppose that finding those responsible could be your first mission as an agent of the ANBU,” Gaara said, surprising Naruto.

“ANBU...? But the mission outcome was... Neji was incapacitated in battle. How could I still be given that rank?” Naruto asked, still perplexed by the council’s decision.

“Your judgement in combat is exemplary. We already know that from reports of the battle over Suna,” said Vazos Kimeht.

Councilor Savih Yunkai spoke up next, “And your actions on Shoka were no different. We have screened many soldiers for this rank, commander. We know what we are looking for.”

“Lieutenant Commander Uzumaki. We hereby elevate your military ranking to that of commander and grant you the elite status of ANBU agent. You will now only be obligated to report and answer directly to the council and may conduct your missions however you see fit. You will also command a ship with a crew to facilitate navigating the galaxy. It is currently stationed at docking bay A-9,” Tsunade explained smoothly.

“We suggest that you form a team to aide you in carrying out your next mission, Commander Uzumaki,” Gaara added. “We have provided a dossier of suggestions but you are free to choose anyone you have worked with in the past.”

Councilor Yunkai nodded to him, “We look forward to keeping galactic peace with you, Commander.”

Naruto still couldn’t believe what was happening. But his mission was to find whoever was kidnapping the innocent people of Shoka and bring them to justice. He would not fail them.

“Thank you. It’ll be an honor to find these bastards and take them down," Naruto said openly.

Tsunade just nodded to Naruto with that same look of worry from earlier. Naruto knew what she was thinking. It was about Sasuke. He realized that she may have realized his feelings for him before he did himself.

“This council session has now come to a close. Thank you, Dr. Haruno and Commander Uzumaki for your witness accounts. We look forward to hearing your next report,” Tsunade finished.

Naruto and Sakura were turning to leave when Tsunade called to him, “When you’re ready, Commander, your ship will be in the docking bay.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied. She gave him a small, tight smile as he left the chamber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Heart-to-hearts, high scores, and a surprise.
> 
> Leaving a review can be as simple as copy/pasting these templates!
> 
> 1\. "I really like this! Great job!"
> 
> 2\. "Boo, this sucks."
> 
> 3\. "Eh."
> 
> Select one and make an author's day today!


	4. The Celestial Arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been a while. Let's chalk it up to college, work, and extracurriculars.

   

 

c h a p t e r   f o u r

* * *

THE CELESTIAL ARC

 

 

 

Naruto and Sakura made their way down the main entrance of the Presidium in silence as senators from different planets and colonies walked about in conversation. Sakura found her voice once they made it out into the courtyard. She spoke softly with shame. “I’m sorry, Naruto...I didn’t know about you and-”

He cut her off swiftly, but gently, “Don’t apologize, doctor. I wouldn’t have told you and you wouldn’t have put that before the mission anyway. I’ll find out who’s responsible and make sure they pay for what they’ve done. But it wasn’t Sasuke.”

She looked at him with worry. She had never met him but she knew Sasuke was the only Uchiha left in the entire galaxy based on the reports of the Uchiha Genocide. If Naruto had truly seen the sharingan, it would be damning evidence against him. Although she didn’t know the extent of their relationship, she could tell Naruto cared for Sasuke a great deal and that he would be hurt if Sasuke was blamed for something he didn’t do, or perhaps worse...if he was actually behind the crimes. That being so, it was unsurprising that the council cited their relationship to express concern over the possibility that Naruto might put it before his mission, thus endangering the lives of countless people. Sakura herself had seen Naruto’s commitment to saving the colonists of Shoka, but she knew how powerful the human heart could be.

“Are you sure about that?” she said, looking up at him with her brilliant green eyes.

_No..._

Naruto was solemn for a short moment as he looked toward the cherry trees around them, their flowers almost in full bloom. Then, softly, he spoke the only thing he could say with confidence, “I trust Sasuke with my life.” He gave her an honest gaze. It struck her as both vulnerable and earnest.

Sakura smiled slowly, thinking it must be nice to have someone like that in one’s life. She had never known what that was like. She only hoped Naruto was right to trust this Uchiha Sasuke. From what she had heard, he wasn’t the “trusting” type. She realized then how incredibly stressful the entire ordeal must have been for him. She could only imagine the weight he had to carry, having to deal both with rescuing the nearly one thousand people who had been kidnapped as well as defending someone close to him who was a potential suspect of the same crimes.

Perhaps she had only known the commander for a short while, but she considered him a friend already. While she had certainly helped in the mission on Shoka, she hoped that she could help Naruto and get to know him better. Recalling their earlier conversation on the way to the Presidium, an idea struck her and she decided that maybe they both deserved some time off the clock.

“Are you going home now, Naruto?” she asked somewhat shyly.

Naruto rubbed his neck with an uneasy smile, “I was thinking about it. It’s been awhile since I’ve had any shore leave and I wanted to get some rest. Why?”

Sakura blushed, suddenly feeling as though she had imposed, “Oh, I’m sorry, I just...it’s silly, nevermind.”

Naruto just laughed, “No, really! Did you have something in mind?”

Sakura looked off to the side, “Well, I was just planning to go to the arcade and make sure I get back on that leaderboard.”

“I see...and going alone to the arcade is...”

“Rather pathetic, really," she finished sheepishly.

He thought for a moment, "...Let’s do it.”

“Oh. Really?”

“Yeah! Why not? I don’t have any plans. Plus, I need to see if you’re as good as you say you are.”

“Oh, trust me. You will not be disappointed," she said confidently.

By the time they were halfway to the arcade, it was sunset or what one could call a sunset on the Arc. The crescent-shaped station rotated around the planet Acadia which orbited its own sun, making day and night possible for those living on it. Granted, it wasn’t quite the same way one would see sunlight on Earth or Acadia, but it definitely made life more vibrant on the station. When night fell, the lights of the station lit the districts in greens, violets and bright blues. They ran up hundred story towers and lined balconies of penthouses. The skyways, always busy with cars zooming by, seemed like the veins of the city. And its pulse was never-ending. Naruto took a breath when he saw it all as they flew across the station. He let himself be calmed by it and decided that maybe he needed a break afterall. His mission was critical but he couldn’t let himself be too wound up to think straight. He realized that perhaps it was what Sakura had intended to do for him as well. He smiled at the thought, silently appreciative of the doctor’s thoughtfulness.

When they stepped foot into the arcade, Naruto could see what Sakura was talking about. It was huge. There was an overall blue glow throughout the arcade, with light beams of yellow and pink forming fluidly moving chandeliers in the larger lobbies. There were all kinds of games everywhere, inspired by the cultures of many advanced species. They were lined against walls and suspended above platforms in open spaces throughout the lobbies. Walking further in, Naruto let Sakura guide him to where her favorite arcade game was located. It was at the center of one of the lobbies that branched out from the main one. There was a large group around it already, and two players were currently in the arena fighting one another.

For the first few minutes, they watched players virtually fighting each other. There was one player in particular who had been beating a string of others who had challenged them. The player’s virtual self towered over all of his opponents thus far. Naruto was surprised to find that his physical self did, too. He hadn't seen many large Rüt, especially outside of the military.

It didn't seem too complicated. Both players stood on smooth black discs on opposite sides of one another, with a much larger white-lit circular platform between them. Above the platform, their virtual selves appeared about three to four times their size. There were sound effects and graphic enhancements that made it feel less like a game and more like an epic battle from a movie. It actually looked like a lot of fun. The crowd was a decent size, too. Naruto could feel the excitement rubbing off on him as he heard people betting on the outcome of the match, debating fighting styles and strategies, and talking about the best players. The big Rüt’s name appeared to be Khavir, and apparently he was pretty well known at the arcades.

But he guessed that the current Player 2, a young male Azurai, didn't feel as excited.

Naruto leaned over to Sakura, "Poor kid. He really looks like he's doing his best.”

“He's much too nervous. I don't blame him...” she said sympathetically while eyeing the large Rüt.

Naruto snickered, having noticed the glance Sakura had given in that particular direction.

“You scared, doc?”

The crowd cheered as the Rüt came out winning. The Azurai teen was left sulking with a small group of friends who were trying to cheer him up despite looking saddened themselves. They walked away, heading toward the main lobby. Naruto guessed that they would probably leave after a big loss like that.

“No, on the contrary,” Sakura replied to him before yelling out, “I’m next!”

The Rüt looked in her direction, his eyes seeking out his new challenger, “An Akarì?” He said gruffly, “Are you sure you're not lost? Lux is in the lower districts.”

Naruto’s brow creased at the player’s insinuation as others in the crowd whooped for the current champion. Lux was a popular nightclub that featured Akarì as dancers. He was having ideas about putting the clearly overconfident player in his place when he noticed that Sakura had already stepped onto the disk.

“My shift’s over. But I heard they were hiring in janitorial. Maybe you'll be able to clean up that shit play you're about to lose with.”

 _What the hell?_ Naruto thought as he smiled broadly. There was an even bigger reaction from the crowd as people laughed and ooh-ed. He never would have expected such a retort from Sakura. She was usually so mild mannered and, well...nice. She was a good two human-sized heads shorter than him, so she wasn't particularly threatening. But up on that platform, her virtual self, dressed in classical Akarì battle gear, was...

“Badass...” he said out loud. A couple around him whistled, impressed.

The Rüt had given Sakura a look of disbelief before shaking his head, “Alright, let's see what an Akarì fights like.”

The virtuals took their stances before Khavir made a fist and moved to hit Sakura with what would have likely been a powerful knockout blow. Fortunately, Sakura appeared to be quick. She rounded the other and kicked him as he was realizing that he had missed her. He fell forward but quickly righted himself and moved to block her next move before kicking her square in the chest. She fell backward and her health lowered significantly. Naruto turned to look at her physical self and was actually fearful of what he saw.

She looked pissed.

Some in the crowd were pleased and began cheering, “Khavir! Khavir!”

Sakura silenced them when she got right back up and jump kicked the other in the jaw. He fell over but not before Sakura delivered a special attack move that had his health dwindle to near zero. The crowd was getting louder. Sakura had obviously been Khavir’s most challenging opponent of the night. Some were cheering for the excitement of the outcome while others were visibly shocked and even angry.

“She’s cheating! That's not fair!”

“How?!”

“This is bullshit!”

Khavir was focused but Naruto noted that he seemed a bit panicked. It was clear that he had expected a knockout punch in the beginning when he thought he was taking her by surprise. But Sakura had been more than he had bargained for. And on that, he couldn't blame him. Naruto was taken by surprise, too.

Khavir’s virtual attempted to sweep kick Sakura. She flipped backwards out of it’s way but when she landed, Khavir had another knockout flying toward her. With swift movement and grace, Sakura smacked his wrist with her palm and delivered a final kick to his head. Khavir fell. It was game over.

Cheers rang out as Sakura’s name appeared at the top of the leaderboard, having gained more points than Khavir and adding them to her total player score. Apparently, Khavir had previously held first place.

Naruto laughed and clapped at the revelation. He went over to Sakura and lifted her over his shoulder, spinning her around.

“Yeah!!! The champion returns!!!” he yelled out with a big grin.

She was laughing as he set her down but it got quiet in the previously loud and cheering crowd as Khavir approached them.

Khavir came within two feet of Sakura. Naruto lifted a brow and squared his shoulders as he crossed his arms, waiting for the other to speak.

“Congratulations. It took me months take that first place slot from you. I’m impressed by your strength, Akarì, especially considering your inferiority," he said, eyeing her forehead.

Sakura frowned at his insult but didn't say anything.

He continued once he saw that she had nothing to say, “So tell me, what's it like being a Shi’hikari and knowing that you're not enough?”

“I’m clearly enough to beat you,” she said. She looked at Naruto to leave. He nodded and they walked past Khavir and the crowd.

“Good luck beating my high score this time," she said as she passed a smirking Khavir.

Once outside the arcade, Naruto followed Sakura to the nearest terminal thinking that she would take a car. Instead she walked past it and toward a balcony that overlooked the lower districts. In farther distance was Cascadia, glowing in the light of its sun. She leaned onto it and turned to him, smiling after a moment, “Go ahead.”

He hesitated before speaking, “Shi’hikari...it shouldn't be an insult.”

“But it is. I’m not complete if I haven't fully awakened my Hikari. I’m a halfling. I don't get as many questions as I used to, but it's still obvious,” she said pointing to her forehead.

The fully awakened Hikari was marked by a purple diamond shape, the hira, on the forehead of an Akarì. While its origin was still unknown, old Akarì legends said it marked when an Akarì finally became one with the universe. An Akari’s Hikari abilities usually increased dramatically once she had a hira. It appeared when an Akarì reached a certain age; usually around 50 earth years, which was still an Akarì’s youthful “teenage” period. Except Sakura was clearly not a teenager. She was taller than any Akarì teenager he had seen. Akarì hair took years to grow, and they tended not to cut it although some did it anyway, especially in the military. The length of it usually served as an estimate of age. His mother’s hair went down to her knees, having refused to cut it while in her service to the Alliance. Sakura’s, while not as long, still reached her waist.

She chuckled, "...I used to cover my forehead with my hair in a popular style I’ve seen on human women. Bangs, they're called.”

“...I've heard there are many Akarì who live their lives without ever awakening it. I’m not saying it'll never happen for you but I've seen you heal before. You seem to be proficient even without the hira, Sakura.”

“Yes, Lady Tsunade trained me well. But I can't use the same energy for strength. I can't use it in battle, so I can't fight. And it drives me crazy.”

Naruto sighed, “You know...my mom never got it.”

It was true. And she was famous for it. Kushina Uzumaki was bullied by her peers when she was a young Akarì for not having a hira. _Halfling_ , they'd call her. _Useless shi’hikari_. She ended up beating them up and proving them wrong. She became known throughout the Alliance for her temper and fighting spirit. Along with his father, she was a hero of the Konoha Blitz. Without a fully awakened Hikari, she had managed to form a barrier over the entire city of Konoha by herself. It was a feat no one had accomplished before or since.

Sakura looked over at him, “Lady Kushina is a legend. But she was an exception. Beside her, nearly all the great Akarì of our past awakened their hira.”

“And you’ll be great, too. Once we rescue the colonists, all of humanity will be thanking you," Naruto said gently.

Sakura frowned at that. Here she was moping about not having a crystal forehead and the people of Shoka were still crying out for their loved ones. She turned to Naruto then.

She spoke with haste and determination, “Naruto, we have to find them. I’m the lead researcher on the investigation. Please. Let me join your team on your ship and help you with your mission.”

Naruto didn't have to think twice about it, "I’d be glad to have you on board, Sakura. I look forward to it. You remember the dock number, right?”

“Yes, A-9.”

“Good, cause I didn't," he laughed lightly.

She laughed with him. They stayed looking out on that balcony for a while longer before Sakura mentioned that she needed to head down to Cascadia to meet a friend. She apologized profusely for keeping Naruto from heading home to rest. After waving it off and assuring her that he was fine, he said goodbye and headed for the terminal.

He hadn't stayed on the Arc in a while. He brought up the blue screen from his wrist and checked his assigned apartment for the night. As a member of the military, he was usually given an apartment for the remainder of his time on any given planet with a large city. The Arc may only be a station, but it was the largest one there was as well as the most important.

As he looked at his living assignment, he noticed another message coming in from the same sender as before. He grimaced.

_Tsunade told me you made it. Don't you dare bail on me, kid. I'll see you at Thax Lounge in 10. Drinks on me._

“...I’m never gonna get any sleep," he said as he got into a car and set the destination.

Thax Lounge was in the lower districts, not far from Lux. The man who wanted to see him frequented them both. In fact, he owned them. Naruto wasn't much of a fan of the strip clubs. He enjoyed a good drink though.

He approached the bar once he entered the lounge, knowing he would see his current obstruction from a good night’s sleep already seated with Earth-imported beers in hand.

“Old man,” he said, sitting beside the broad-shouldered, white-haired business man.

“Naruto! My favorite godchild. It's good to see you," he said smiling.

Jiraiya said this just about every time he saw him. And just as often, he ended up trying to take Naruto out for a “night of fun”. To Jiraiya, this usually meant exotic dancing aliens and human women. But it just never appealed to Naruto. He knew the man loved him but his godfather wasn't a very affectionate person. He was a man with many secrets and much at stake, so he preferred to keep a distance between himself and everyone else...even his loved ones. Naruto suspected it was the only reason he and Tsunade weren't together anymore, given that they had been married to each other for so long; that and her dedication to her council work was nothing short of time-consuming. He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer, “So? What do you want?”

“Come on, kid. I've known you since you were a little nightmare in diapers. At least let me know how you've been.”

Naruto sighed, “I’m exhausted and I wanna go home. How have you been?”

“I'm glad you asked! Everything is going great. My clubs are running smoothly, my vids are selling...there is nothing I have to worry about," he said smoothly.

But Naruto heard the uncertain tone in his voice, “Oh yeah? And did you invite me to celebrate?”

His godfather chuckled, "I can always take you out for some fun, Naruto... But I didn't invite you here for that this time," he said. He then turned to nod at the bartender, who nodded back in understanding before eyeing a security guard at the other end of the lounge. The guard proceeded to give discrete signals around the club to the other guards, who went up to the second level and signaled the dancers.

Naruto noticed this domino effect and became wary. “What's going on?” he asked his godfather.

“Why don't we head upstairs, Naruto? It should be reserved for us now. We’ll have ourselves a private little soirée," Jiraiya winked at him.

Naruto eyed him suspiciously. This wasn't like the other times Jiraiya took him out. Something was off, but he didn't know what it was. The upper level of the lounge was being vacated. He saw dancers leading patrons from the upper level to private rooms on the lower one, and guards placing themselves by the curving walkway that lead upwards to the second floor.

He followed his godfather up the curved ramp, coming up to a closed, medium-sized seating area that overlooked the first floor below. His grandfather walked to the end of the room and sat in the plush, purple seats beneath the bright-colored, floating chandeliers. Naruto stopped in the center of the room, having had enough of his godfather’s cryptic behavior.

“What's this about, old man? Why did you bring me here?” Naruto said a bit more assertively.

“Naruto...”

Naruto turned sharply to the sound of the deep, smooth voice at the entrance of the second floor.

“Sasuke...” he said, his voice ringing hollow with disbelief. It had been so long since he had seen him. And now there he was, standing there like he hadn't just disappeared for six months after they had almost kissed.

Sasuke looked off to the side, seeming uncharacteristically ashamed. Naruto couldn't stop staring. Sasuke was dressed in his usual slim, dark clothing with a dark, rough textured cloak over him. His hair had gotten a little longer and now reached his shoulders. He looked just as handsome as the night that he had last seen him. Being able to admit that to himself now after six months was refreshing and he would have smiled, were it not for the strange and suspicious circumstances that had brought them together again; not to mention the fact that Naruto felt he was fairly sure of Sasuke’s involvement in the recent crimes on Shoka.

Sasuke looked up and into his eyes with a renewed determination as he stepped forward, “...We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted within the week. For realsies this time.


	5. Eyes of Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Hope you like this new installment. The plot is thickening and we're getting started.

 

 

c h a p t e r   f i v e

* * *

EYES OF ROSE

 

 

 

Jiraiya had stood calmly to side with his arms crossed, waiting for the two to begin their conversation and explain to Naruto his reason for bringing him here.

Unfortunately, it was at that moment that Naruto seemed to recall why it was that _he_ wanted to talk to Sasuke.

“Yeah. Yeah, we do,” he said with an edge in his voice. He continued with a low, steady tone that both disturbed and surprised Jiraiya as he watched him approach Sasuke.

“So what have you been up to, Sasuke? For the past six months, I haven’t seen or heard a whisper from you. I take it you’ve been busy? Maybe out on more of your _assignments,_ ” he said with near disgust.

“Naruto...you know I don’t do that anymore...” Sasuke cautioned him.

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ve found something better. Does it pay well? I imagine it isn’t easy to make almost a thousand innocent people disappear.”

Sasuke was taken aback by this. He stared at Naruto, perplexed before becoming frustrated with him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about and I don’t care. We need to talk abou-”

“I care, Sasuke! I care about the people that have been put in danger. I care about their families and loved ones back on Shoka. I care that I saw _you_ firing at Alliance forces! I’ve defended you at every turn, Sasuke. But I can’t defend this!”

Sasuke was bewildered a moment longer before his eyes narrowed.

“What do you mean you saw me?”

“I saw your Sharingan, Sasuke. Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about. I saw the Sharingan. I saw _your_ eyes.”

“You saw...my eyes.” Sasuke trailed off. He looked to Jiraiya, who now seemed to understand what Naruto was talking about. He spoke to Naruto next, hoping to calm his godson.

“Naruto...I brought you here to Sasuke because I received a tip that the Alliance is looking for him. You’re the only one he can trust, so he asked me to bring you to him. What you’ve just mentioned might tie into why he’s being followed.”

“There’s no uncertainty here. I’m sure of it now,” Sasuke said, “...It’s him.”

Naruto was angry and confused as to why Sasuke was avoiding the subject. He desperately wanted to believe that he wasn’t responsible but he was certain that it was the Sharingan on Shoka, which meant that he saw Sasuke. 

"What are you talking about, Sasuke? Explain yourself.”

Sasuke, now more understanding of Naruto’s anger, closed his eyes in a moment of patience. Naruto could see now that he seemed tired; as though he hadn’t slept for days.

“Naruto, it wasn’t me you saw. It was my brother.”

“Your... brother? What do you mean? You’re the last one left.”

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was the first time he had heard anything about another _living_ Uchiha. They had all perished in the genocide and he was supposed to be the sole survivor. Sasuke had never mentioned that there might have been anyone else.

“That’s what official reports say. So that’s what everyone believes. But the truth is that I never was.”

“...How do I know for sure that it wasn’t you?” Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke looked back up at him, and for a brief moment he saw the look that Sasuke had given him that night six months ago. He was awestruck by how much this man affected him; how angry he could be with him one moment and completely captivated the next.

Sasuke’s gently pursed the frown he wore and looked into his eyes. Naruto saw onyx depths whirl until red emerged in their stead, the familiar spinning black pattern coming into view. The color struck him instantly. They were a different shade of red than the ones he saw on Shoka. Sasuke’s were a deep and sincere shade of rose. They were almost comforting, although perhaps it was the way Sasuke tended to look at him. It was a warm gaze, unlike the sharp, cold stare of crimson on Shoka.

“Sasuke...” he whispered. He began to feel a haze in his thoughts. Time seemed to slow and his breaths grew longer. Confused, he tried to ask Sasuke, “What’s happening...”

“I’m sorry, Naruto," Sasuke said quietly. He sounded sad. Sasuke never apologized. What was he saying sorry for? What was going on? Suddenly he wasn’t in the lounge anymore. It was dark and he couldn’t see anything. He blinked a few times, still perplexed.

“Sasuke?” he called out loud. No one answered him.

There was light now. It was dim. He turned to the source and noticed that it was the moon in the sky above him. Looking back down around him, he realized he was in some kind of town. He had never been there before. He was becoming anxious as he walked through it, seeking for something or someone familiar to him. He jumped as heard screams nearby. They ripped through him and he found himself running in their direction. He noticed people in the streets as he listened for the screams again. They were on the ground, surrounded by dark puddles. He felt ice settle in his chest as he realized they were dead. All of them. Men and women, young and old, all covered in their own blood. And beyond the door he reached, the screams of a young boy stopped. He busted through the doors in time to see the young one fall to the floor, an older man standing over two corpses not far in front of him.

He looked back down at the boy on the ground and kneeled to pick him up only to realize that he couldn’t touch him. His hands went straight through him. What the hell was going on?

He heard the boy murmur in agony, “Itachi...why...? Why...?”

 _Itachi?_ Naruto thought to himself. He stared at the young boy’s face, trying to get a better look. His eyes widened. He recognized those eyes. They were a deep ebony and expressed a vulnerability he had only rarely ever seen. But it was enough to remember.

_Sasuke. This is Sasuke. And the man he called Itachi..._

He looked up at the other man, looking into the sharingan again. This time the difference was clear. They were blood red and dangerously calm, as though they were waiting for the moment to strike.

_Itachi is Sasuke’s brother. And he...he killed all these people..._

Tears welled in Naruto’s eyes when he finally saw the faces of the people on the floor. Sasuke looked so much like his mother. He felt his heart breaking for the child in front of him. How much pain he had to endure at the hands of someone who was supposed to love him. How cruel life had been to him.

Just when he thought he would faint from the overwhelming pain, he felt the haze in his mind once more before the world went black again.

He heard voices when he woke; a soothing baritone that felt like it carried him and a quiet gruff in the distance. His eyes slowly began to open, taking in the bright lighting of the room. Someone was above him and he realized he was laying down. He looked up at their silhouette and took a heavy breath.

“Sasuke...” he whispered. The voice above him stopped. He could see Sasuke’s face look down at him clearly now, showing concern and affection. Sasuke had never been so open with his emotions. At least, not before the last time they saw each other. Perhaps it was how long they had been apart. Or maybe Naruto was just now noticing something that had always been there. He wondered in his tired mind if Sasuke really shared what he felt for him.

He had reached up to touch Sasuke’s cheek while in this train of thought, surprising both himself and Sasuke with his gentle caress.

But Sasuke didn't pull away. He just frowned, knowing he had showed Naruto the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. Naruto thought of this as he sat himself up on the long seat of the club where Jiraiya previously sat.

“Sasuke...” He began uneasily, “What I saw...was that...”

He was too shaken to say it.

Sasuke looked away and admitted it quietly, “That was my family...and that was my brother _._ ”

Naruto came to grips with the severity of the situation and nodded in understanding, “He’s the person you've been looking for all this time.”

He looked at Sasuke tenderly, "Why didn't you ever tell me?”

Sasuke’s expression shifted, becoming cold and resolute, “Because the task of avenging my family is mine alone. As long as people believe he died in the massacre, no one but me will look for him. The galaxy can keep believing I’m the last Uchiha. Once I find Itachi, it will become the truth.”

Naruto pursed his lips. He could feel Sasuke’s anger. After seeing his past through his memories, he shared it with him all the more. But he worried for his own future and where the path of revenge would take him. He cared about Sasuke too much to let him destroy himself. At the same time, those colonists were still out there. Itachi needed to be found, as well as everyone else who was working with him and they needed to be held accountable.

He realized then that he could either let Sasuke know of his assignment and bring him along or omit it and avoid him derailing the purpose of their mission. He had never been a good liar. Apart from his family, Sasuke was the one who knew him best. His words from the Council meeting rang in his head....

_“My first and foremost duty is to the Alliance and to the safety of the galaxy...”_

He made a tight fist, frustrated by the difficult decision he now had to make. What made it worse were his now undeniable feelings for Sasuke and his ever-present need to protect him.

But maybe this could be a way of doing just that. Maybe if he took care of Itachi, Sasuke would leave his plan of revenge behind. He would hate him for it, but at least he wouldn’t  continue to walk that dark path and become someone else. He had seen it himself. Sasuke was always beautiful, but as he grew he saw the burden he carried grow, too. It was like a heavy, black cloud that stayed around him. Try as he did, he never could make it disappear. True happiness seemed nearly impossible for Sasuke and there were times it kept Naruto awake at night. Maybe this was the way to make it possible. Maybe he could carry that burden for him.

It was clear, then. He wouldn’t tell him about his mission. And Sasuke would stay out of it. He would stay safe.

The object of his thoughts brought him out of them suddenly.

“Naruto.”

He looked up at him guardedly. It seemed Sasuke had been watching him for a while.

 _Damn it._ He was an open book. He took a deep breath.

“Naruto, you saw Itachi on Shoka. Do you know where he went?”

Naruto’s mind instantly thought of the tracking device attached to Itachi’s ship.

“...No, Sasuke. I don’t," he said quietly. It was the truth.

Sasuke pursed his lips, unhappy with the response but not wanting to press Naruto for more information. He had just put him through his worst memories. He had never wanted to submit Naruto to the Sharingan. But he couldn’t bear to explain it himself. Years had passed, but the pain remained. And knowing that the cause of it was still out there somewhere, living and breathing only melded that pain into anger. It was easier to let Naruto see for himself. Then maybe he could understand.

“...Tell me what you know," he said.

“Honestly, Sasuke. I don’t know anything. The last thing I saw was your brother taking innocent people before going FTL on Shoka.”

“It sounds like the military is on this.”

“We... we’re keeping an eye out. But we’re not investigating just yet.”

Sasuke looked mildly suspicious. His intelligence was going to prove to be too much for him to handle.

“Look, Sasuke... I haven’t had any real sleep since I landed on the station. And I have another assignment to go on soon... I can’t stay.”

He knew it seemed strange. Abrupt exits were usually Sasuke's forté. But the longer he stayed the more likely it was that Sasuke would fish something out of him. And not only would he figure out that Naruto's mission was to find Itachi and rescue his victims but that he was an ANBU now with unlimited resources and free to handle situations as he saw fit. He couldn't give him that chance. As long as Itachi remained free, Sasuke was a threat to himself and the colonists he swore to rescue.

Sasuke slowly nodded, disappointed but he helped Naruto up. Jiraiya, meanwhile was enjoying a glass of wine while watching the two interact. He was quiet, but observant.

They stood there facing each other as Naruto was struggling to do what he knew was right and leave. Sasuke seemed calmer than before but he could tell something was on his mind.

“I’ve been away a long time.”

Naruto was surprised at the admission, “Yes. Yes, you have.”

“I won’t let it happen again.”

This was different. In fact, Naruto was speechless. Was Sasuke really promising something to him just now? What in the world happened to him in the last few months to make him do such a thing?

 _Oh right,_ he thought to himself as he remembered their "almost kiss". So Sasuke must’ve pondered on it, too. He wondered if he should go out on a limb right then, lean in and just...

“Look, I know this is an important moment for the both of you but if you’re going to consummate your relationship, I’d rather you not do it on the floor of my establishment.”

Nevermind.

“I better go," he said before giving Sasuke a final look.

_I’ll see you soon._

“Keep your weird thoughts to yourself, old man," Naruto said as he walked by Jiraiya on his way out.

Sasuke stood there watching him leave. He was lost in thought for a moment before he was interrupted.

“He’s a dense one, my godson is. But not as much as he lets you believe.”

“...Hm.”

 

* * *

 

Back at his temporary apartment, Naruto had taken a refreshing shower. He stood on the edge of his balcony in his pajama bottoms, enjoying the cool air on his chest as he watched the skyway glimmer along the skyline of the Arc.

He wondered where Sasuke would have gone after their meeting. He knew so little about what he did outside their time together. Although he could suppose that he would be looking for more leads on Itachi before they went cold. The thought made him nervous. He just hoped he didn’t find out that he was involved or that he was an ANBU.

“It’s really quite something, isn’t it?”

“Gah! Damn it, can’t you people give me just one moment to myself?” Naruto exclaimed in surprise at seeing Neji at the door of his balcony.

“How did you even get- you know what? Nevermind. What do you want, Hyuuga? Make this short.”

Neji stepped forward onto the balcony and came to stand beside him, leaning on the railing.

After a moment, he spoke, “...I wanted to commend you for your actions on Shoka.”

Naruto grimaced. “An email would have sufficed.”

“That’s not all...I also wanted to explain and apologize for my behavior.”

“You’re…what?”

“I made a rash decision. It was unlike me and it cost us a great deal. For that, I apologize.”

Naruto sighed, understanding of Neji’s explanation, “You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself, Neji. We didn't know what we were up against.”

“You don’t understand, Naruto.”

His voice had an edge to it that made Naruto curious.

“Go on.”

“Shoka is a human colony. But humans aren’t the only ones that have been taken...Among them was my cousin, Hyuuga Hinata, heir to the Hyuuga dynasty of the Byakugan and princess of the Shiromé.”

“Hm...Sounds pretty important.”

Neji rolled his eyes, “Yes, she is. She’s not just royalty, she’s a symbol of cooperation between the Akari and my people. And I love her.”

“Woah- what now? I thought you said she was your cousin?”

“Yes."

“I’m sorry. It’s just, for humans that’s kind of...well-”

“I’m aware of your culture’s perception of “incest”. But the Shiromé don’t mate the same way you do. It’s not a physical act so much as it is a spiritual one, so we never had the same complications with genetic mutations as humanity did, nor the stigma that evolves from it.”

“That’s uhm, very different. You’re right, I’m sorry, I’ve met many different races. I just don’t get around much to asking about uh, reproduction.”

Neji chuckled, genuinely amused with Naruto’s modesty, "It’s alright, my people aren’t as numerous as the Akari or the Humans. I expect I’m only one of a handful you may have met.”

He turned serious after this, his smile slowly fading, “...But she’s out there somewhere. I can sense it. And I have nothing but my instincts to prove this, but I think she may have been on that ship.”

Naruto was perplexed, “...The one on Shoka?”

“Yes. She may have been the one creating its shields. My people have a strong sense for _chakras._  I think that is your word for them. We can see them and I saw hers that day. That’s why I ran like I did...Like an idiot. And now I’ve lost her.”  

Naruto let out a sigh. This situation just got a lot worse.

“...Neji, I’m leading an elite team to investigate and rescue everyone they’ve taken. You’re more than welcome to come with. I know you’d be an asset.”

Neji seemed to consider it for a minute before he shook his head, “Thank you, Naruto. But I work better on my own. If it’s alright with you though, I’ll keep in touch and give you any information I acquire. You should be able to access it on the ANBU terminal from your new nexus.”

He reached into a pocket and handed Naruto a black, metallic bracelet much like the one he already had. It was the same technology that was part of his armor and it displayed a holographic screen with everything he needed:, email, assignments and directives, and now the ANBU terminal.

He clicked it on, replacing his previous white one.

“Huh. Nice.”

“It’s a tasteful design. It’s made to look like any regular nexus device. But it is rendered useless on anyone else who tries to use it.”

“So I guess it’s official, huh?”

“Welcome to the ANBU, Commander Uzumaki,” Neji said with mocking cheer to which Naruto laughed.

The two enjoyed the cool night air for a moment, both soaking in the calm atmosphere before they would dive back into the familiar fray of battle.

Neji noticed the time and told Naruto he should be on his way.

“I’ve gotta go dig up more on Shoka before leaving the Arc. I trust you’ll be able to recruit an excellent team. We’ll need you and whatever help you can get. You should take a look into what Captain Hatake’s locating device was able to find. It’s...interesting.”

Naruto was walking Neji to the door of his apartment, relieved that he would finally be able to go to bed and rest his shoulders.

“Absolutely, we’ll do everything we can to find who’s responsible and get everyone to safety. I just hope it’s not too late-”

At that moment, Neji removed a pistol from its halter on his hip quicker than he could blink. He held it up and pointed it at Naruto.

“What the hell?!”

“Show yourself," Neji said, in a grave tone much more expected of an Anbu.

“Neji, what the hell are you doing?!”

He heard footsteps behind him and quickly turned around to see someone stepping out of the shadows, his gun drawn.

“Uchiha Sasuke.”

The cold greeting was met by a grimace on Sasuke’s part.  

Naruto was stupefied. Apparently he hadn’t fooled Sasuke one bit back at Thax.

His friend looked at him and glowered, “So the Alliance _is_ investigating...”

“...Shit.”

Neji spoke to Sasuke once again, his voice low and fierce, “You’ve made my job much easier, Uchiha. Now all I have to do is turn you in to the Council.”

“I had nothing to do with Shoka. I don’t have to go anywhere.”

“Oh? The Alliance begs to differ. We have it on record that Commander Uzumaki saw the Sharingan on Shoka. By default, Uchiha, that means you did have something to do with it. So you’ll be coming with me by will or by force. Take your pick.”

“Naruto...tell your _friend_ it wasn’t me.”

“Commander, now is the time to show your allegiance.”

Naruto sighed loudly. All he wanted was some sleep. Was that so much to ask for?

“He had nothing to do with it, Neji. Lower your weapon and I’ll explain.”

Neji looked indignant, but reluctantly lowered his pistol.

Naruto continued carefully, “I recently received some intelligence that the Sharingan I saw on Shoka belonged to someone else: Itachi Uchiha, the true killer behind the Uchiha massacre. He’s the one we’re after.”

“That’s a bold claim, Uzumaki. On what evidence is this based?”

“On mine,” Sasuke answered, “I kept it a secret after the massacre so that I could one day find him and respond in kind.”

Neji looked quite surprised at the news. He put his pistol back in its holster, seemingly convinced by Sasuke’s claim. Sasuke did the same, holding Naruto's gaze with a cold stare.

“Commander. You’re an ANBU now. What do you make of this situation?”

Sasuke lifted a brow at Naruto, thoroughly displeased with hearing the news from someone else.

“Congratulations,” he said sarcastically. Naruto had to admit it. It stung. But he had his reasons for keeping it from Sasuke.

“I think we should continue to search for Itachi. I’m still gathering people to help in the search and rescue. Once we have them, we’ll be prepared to follow the locations recorded by the tracking device.”

“Hm. And what of Uchiha?”

“Itachi Uchiha is my brother. I know him best. I could be an asset to your team.”

“Splendid. As I said, Commander, I’ll be keeping in touch. Pleasure meeting you, Uchiha,” Neji said before turning to make his way out the door.

Sasuke continued staring at Naruto, looking anything but happy.

  
“...Pleasure’s all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's in trouble.
> 
> See you next week!


	6. Hokage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Here's a new installment of this story. I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think.
> 
> Note: If you want to know how you should imagine this world, it is heavily inspired by the Mass Effect trilogy. So you can look up anything; clothes, ships, weaponry, armor, tech, etc. from that series to get a better picture of what it looks like in this story.

 

 

c h a p t e r   s i x

* * *

 HOKAGE

 

 

  

They stood there for a moment, just staring at each other. The room suddenly felt ice cold. Maybe it was just the open door of the balcony. Or maybe it was Sasuke’s glare. Naruto couldn’t be sure.

“So...the ANBU now, huh? When were you planning on telling me the big news?”

“...Sasuke. Please, I-”

“Why did you lie to me?”

“I had good reason to! _Believe_ me, Sasuke. I-”

“Don’t. I thought that _you_ of all people would understand why I have to do this. I mean this, Naruto...you can help me find Itachi or continue to be your sanctimonious self, but you will not get in my way," he finished off menacingly.

Naruto knew now that the cold wasn’t weather related. He almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Sasuke had actually threatened him. For the first time since the day he met him, he felt scared of him. This Sasuke was different than the one he had grown to love. He was cold and bitter and angry. He would do whatever it took to exact his revenge and what scared him more than being threatened by the one he loved was that he could do nothing to have kept him from reaching this point. The pain of losing his family was too great of a burden for Sasuke to carry. It was crushing the part of him that Naruto knew Sasuke had attempted all his life to bury along with his family; all for the sake of this twisted ambition he called a dream.

“Listen to yourself, Sasuke! Are you insinuating that you’re willing to kill me to get to your brother? Is that it...? Can’t you see I’m doing this for you?”

“ _For_ me? If you cared about me you would’ve told me everything before you left me standing there like an idiot in that nightclub! If you understood for even a moment what it’s like to lose everyone you love, you-”

“You think I’ve never lost anyone?” Naruto said quietly, in disbelief, “Eight years of active duty and you think I haven’t lost anyone? Think back, Sasuke. How many times did you catch me in a broken, drunken stupor because I lost someone on my call? How many times did you watch me break?”

The memories hit them both like a wave. They hadn’t spoken about that subject in a long time. Naruto’s military career was a tumultuous one, especially early on. There had been so much expected of him even before he joined the Alliance. Both his parents were Alliance soldiers and war heroes. He was supposed to be a prodigy. In many ways, he was. He had the charisma and determination of his mother but lacked the calm and rational thinking of his father. His soldiers loved him. They were willing to follow him to hell and back. And that made it that much more painful when he lost them. He learned battle strategy the hard way. Sasuke assumed most people did, but then Naruto wasn’t most people. He was the son of legends; destined for the glory achieved in battle. He wasn’t supposed to lose.

He had been there for Naruto in private moments after deployments, often already waiting at the docking bay when Naruto arrived on the Arc. He never admitted it, but he liked to keep tabs on him when they were apart. He read the reports and watched the news. He told himself it was just so he knew Naruto was alive, but he knew it was more than that.

  
Naruto’s reminder had taken him back to a moment that he held close. It was after Suna. Naruto had been applauded and received as the hero the galaxy always knew he was destined to be. Although Naruto’s squad had survived, the losses still hit him hard. He had always been there for the moments of Naruto's deepest mourning to silently offer his presence; to ground him when he most needed it. After Naruto got back from Suna, Sasuke knew he would need him there. There were many civilian casualties and that was Naruto's greatest pain: failing to protect the innocent. When he found him in his apartment, bottles scattered about him and broken glass smeared with blood, he felt his heart stop. In a rare moment of affection, Sasuke had let Naruto sleep over a pillow on his lap as he wrapped his hand in bandages. Naruto told him about a child he had met; one he had kept in mind throughout the battle. She had a family. A baby brother, a mother and father. When the dust settled, he found her with her family in the rubble of what was their home. Sasuke stayed up with him that night, running his hands through his hair and listening quietly to his grief. 

That memory shut Sasuke up. Naruto could see it. Sasuke had been so entrenched in his pain and his hatred for his brother, he couldn’t even remember what it had been like for Naruto back then.

Sasuke remained silent and Naruto knew he had disrupted his destructive thinking. He approached him slowly, almost cautiously.

“Sasuke, I know what it’s like to lose people. Believe me, I know. It still hurts to think about them....”

“They weren’t family...” he said, fighting back solemnly.

“No, they weren’t. But they had families,” he said softly. He reached up slowly, and put his palm on Sasuke’s cheek.

“...people they loved, and who loved them in return," he said, gently rubbing his thumb along Sasuke’s cheek bone. He immediately reacted to it, blinking in perplexed fashion. Naruto saw his shoulders gradually slump, his eyes clear...and he could swear he almost saw his anger melt away. The Sasuke who stood before him now was the true one. He knew it in his heart.

Sasuke’s voice was now barely above a whisper, "What are you saying, Naru...?”

Naruto would’ve smiled at the rarely-used nickname had he not been so overwhelmed by the moment. He was quickly getting lost in those eyes. He had to pull himself back before he did something stupid.

“I’m saying....that you’re not going with me, Sasuke.”

He removed his palm although it pained him to do so. He wished they were together now under different circumstances; that they could talk about that moment they shared the last time they saw each other, and what it meant for them both. But he knew they wouldn’t be able to. Not this time.

Sasuke felt cold suddenly. He blinked again, fully grasping what Naruto was saying.

Naruto looked at him gravely and spoke quietly once more, “That’s my final answer. Do what you feel you must. But I won’t help you destroy yourself.”

Naruto turned to his bed in the corner of the apartment. It was a full size mattress with enough space for two. As he walked toward it, he thought maybe it was about time to finally get some sleep.

“I’m going to bed. Feel free to stay and take the couch or whatever,” he began saying as he pulled the covers back before turning to face Sasuke again.

“But I’m leaving in the morning, so-” he stopped when he realized he was talking to no one. Sasuke was gone. He let out a heavy sigh.

“...Typical," he muttered before closing the balcony doors and turning off the lights.

 

* * *

 

Naruto was in uniform and ready to go by dawn. He took one last look at his apartment, making sure he didn’t leave anything, and went out the door. In the car, he went over the dossiers of recruits one more time before deciding the next potential member of his team: Shikamaru Nara. He conveniently worked on the Arc so all Naruto had to do was find and convince him.

“No, thanks. I’m good here.”

Naruto was taken aback, “What? Wait... Really?”

“Yeah. To be honest, your mission sounds like a hassle.”

Naruto stood in the lobby of the Arc Security Office, speaking with none other than Officer Nara, who had just flatly refused his offer. It wasn’t exactly what he had expected to hear and he wasn’t pleased. This guy was supposed to be some kind of mastermind. He expected to find someone who would be eager and up to a challenge like this one. Instead, Nara just seemed lazy and undetermined.

“So...there are hundreds of people in danger. I’m offering a chance for you to help. But you don’t want to get out of your chair to do something about it because... what? The Arc, with its low crime rate and traffic incidents is just mundane enough to keep you from doing any actual police work?”

“That’s about right," he shrugged..

 _Unbelievable,_ he thought.

“Well, at least you’re happy where you are. I personally wouldn’t be able to handle a place like this,” he said as he looked around, “...You know what gets me up in the morning?...It’s knowing that I’m using every extent of my abilities to make a difference. That I challenge myself day in and day out to do what often may be considered impossible. But that’s just me, I guess.”

Nara stared at him a moment before nodding in approval, “Alright. Let’s go, then.”

The young Commander was left stunned again before releasing a breath, “What’s your game, Nara?”

“No game. More of a test. I’ve been wanting to get out of this hell hole for years. No offense, Asuma,” he said, turning back to his superior officer.

“None taken,” the other replied nonchalantly as he sipped his drink at his desk.

Officer Nara continued, “There’s too many rules and regulations about the way we do things and you’re right, it bores me out of my skull. Working with an ANBU would be a pleasant change of environment.”

“And this...test?”

“I wanted to see how serious you were. Neji told me you were gung-ho for military service. I thought he was joking.”

Naruto could hardly believe it. “Wait. Hyuuga briefed you on this? You already knew?”

Nara shrugged, “Neji and I graduated from the Shinobi Program together. We go back a long time. I’ve already packed and taken up a cabin on your ship, if that’s alright.”

Naruto just went quiet and nodded, his eyes wide. This guy was something else. Well, his file had been quite impressive. He supposed he shouldn’t have been too surprised.

“I specialize in tech and combat strategy. I'm sure you’ve seen my file already.”

“Ah, yes, I have.”

“Let me finish up here and I’ll be on board within an hour.”

Naruto nodded again. He cleared his throat before approving, “Great. It’s good to have you on the team, Nara.”

“Aye-aye," Nara returned, somewhat sarcastically.

  
Naruto let out a huff of air after getting back into the car. Well, that was one down. Now he needed to find some of the other personnel on the dossiers. He thought of reaching out to Ino and Sai. He thought about contacting Konohamaru as well, but he decided against it. The kid was like a little brother to him. Naruto scoffed at himself. _Kid,_ he thought. He was no kid anymore. He was a decorated fighter pilot and he had no doubt that he would make into the Shinobi Program someday. But Naruto wouldn’t be able to bare it if something happened to him under his watch. No. Konohamaru was not an option.

As the car landed by the docking bay, he was able to see his ship stationed at A-9. He whistled, impressed with the vessel provided by the Council. They clearly had no qualms regarding budget. The ship was a sleek 200 meter-long, KR-9 model frigate built for stealth and combat. It was one of the most up-to-date and advanced designs in the galaxy; widely regarded as the fastest in existence.

But the best thing about it?

“It’s _orange,"_ Naruto exhaled in ecstasy.

The KR-9 was actually mostly white with a black stern and an orange trim. But the color was such a rare decorative choice that it made Naruto’s heart flutter at the sight. The name of the ship itself was engraved on the port side as he boarded it through a connecting bridge, carrying a large duffel with him.

 _Hm...HOKAGE. I wonder what that’s about?_ he wondered idly. He shrugged, not much caring what it was called so long as it was fast and reliable.

Once on board, he passed through a silver sanitization chamber. Blue lighting filled the room as he was cleansed with a light, quick-drying vapor released through the floor. Afterword, the door in front of him opened automatically, leading to the ship’s bridge.

 _“Logged. The commanding officer is aboard,”_ he heard the ship’s female-voiced computer announce through the intercom system.

He was still early. It seemed he was the only one on deck at the moment, which was good. He wouldn’t want to be late, being the superior on board after all.

“Hey Commander!”

“What the shit!?” he yelled out, dropping his bag and completely taken aback by the voice he heard from the pilot’s chair.

“Kiba!” He broke into a smile, changing his mind about surprises. At least for now.

“Yep. Who else did you think was gonna fly this beauty?”

Naruto chuckled, “I don’t know if anyone else could handle her, honestly.”

“Damn straight. I heard about your mission and ship assignment so I decided to take the opportunity and pull some strings with the Council,” he said rather cockily, “...Plus I couldn’t just let you walk out of my life. Not after you drank all my alcohol.”

“Drinks on me next time we’re on shore leave, I promise," he replied, pointing at Kiba with a grin.

“I don’t think we’ll have time for a break anytime soon, but I’ll hold you to it. Hey, you should go see Dr. Haruno. She set herself up in the medical bay on Deck 2. Engineers are on board already, they’re running tests on the ship’s engine and drive core. The rest of the crew should be arriving any minute, so we’ll be departing once everyone’s at their posts, sir.”

“Heh. Sir, huh? The formality feels weird," Naruto admitted.

“Yeah, but you’re technically superior to pretty much everyone in the Alliance now, so get used to it.”

“Well yeah, but that doesn’t mean you have to call me sir. Just call me Naruto.”

Kiba grinned, “Copy that, Naruto.”

He smiled back before asking him to let him know when everyone was on board, to which Kiba gave a thumbs up.  He turned and picked up the duffle bag he had dropped before walking down the long, silver corridor to the ship’s navigational center, where a large circular module was located with a wide, hollow center that functioned as the holographic display of all the galaxy and its charted star systems. They usually just called it a “Nav Center”. It was usually up to the superior officer to handle the Nav Center in critical moments, but most of the time it was overseen by a navigator; one Naruto hadn’t met yet.

Making his way past that, it started to really dawn on him that this was _his_ ship. He had been on plenty before, but he had been unable to call any his own. It was all so much to take in. So much change with a simple title that he wasn’t sure how exactly to react. But he had been in charge of missions before and he knew how to lead. Now he just hoped he could get everyone to cooperate so they could be successful. Given the people that had joined him so far, he thought it might not be so difficult after all.

He smiled as he recalled Kiba mentioning that Sakura was on board already. He headed to the elevator down a hallway adjacent to the Nav Center that took him up to the third and last deck to get his things settled first. As he walked into it, he commander’s cabin was much bigger than what he was used to.

“What the hell am I supposed to do with all this room...?” he muttered to himself.

There was an office set up and separated by a large glass wall from the lounging area that came with soft, black seating and a silver coffee table at the center. Beyond that was a king bed with a black duvet and silver satin pillows and sheets. The end tables were of a similar aesthetic. He put his duffle down on the bed as he continued to look around.

What he enjoyed the most were the large, wall-to-wall windows. Still, he supposed he wouldn’t be spending much time in here outside of sleeping.

Upon seeing a large screen on the a wall opposite his desk, he thought of doing one last thing before going to see Sakura and making sure everything was in order before departing the Arc.

He synced his nexus to the screen and accessed the ANBU Terminal for the first time.  

It was...insane. He was able to access any restricted Alliance files and contact any and every ANBU member, as well as the missions they had completed and the intel they had obtained.

He saw a familiar name on the list and proceeded to make a call.

It rang four times, each time with a blue ripple animated on the screen, before Neji accepted the call. His face filled the screen in impressive resolution, with what seemed like a cabin setting in the background.

“Commander. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Naruto pursed his lips into a smile before crossing his arms at his chest, “I’d like to know if you invited anyone else onto my ship, seeing as Officer Nara already had his things on board before I even spoke to him...”

Neji chuckled at his feigned displeasure, “Well, I thought since you’re new that I might help you out a little. Tell me, have you even left the Arc yet?”

Naruto blushed, “Well, we’re about to-”

“Thought so.”

“Well what have you done so far?!”

“I’m actually aboard the SSV Otsutsuki and halfway back to Shoka.”

“Shoka? What are you gonna do there?”

“Hopefully find more clues. The last attack was different. There were witnesses. And I’m willing to bet someone saw them, whoever else Itachi was with.”

“And maybe they saw Hinata...” Naruto added quietly, leaning back against his desk. Neji’s face grew noticeably saddened.

“Yes... maybe they did.”

“Well, if I find anything, I’ll let you know and have files sent over immediately.”

“Something tells me you will, Commander. Hyuuga out.”

Naruto sighed after the screen went black. This thing was looking like it was gonna be bigger than he thought. He hoped he would be prepared to face it, whatever it was. With that thought, he pushed himself off the desk and headed out the door toward the medical bay.

Sakura was sitting at a desk, dressed in a paneled, vinyl dress suit that came down to her lower thighs. The sleeves and front center panels of the jacket were a dark green that complimented her pink, pony-tailed hair while the rest of the ensemble was white. White, knee high boots completed the medical uniform.  

“Sakura...”

Sakura turned and smiled as she rose from her seat, "Hello, Naruto! I hope you don’t mind, I didn’t see any other medical personnel besides myself assigned to the ship so I set myself up here.”

Naruto waved it off, “No, you’re perfectly fine. Don’t worry about it.”

She blushed, “Well, nevertheless I wanted to thank you for bringing me on board. I want you to know I take my work very seriously and I hope I can be of service to our-”

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, laughing at her babbling, "Sakura. Calm down. You’ll do great work, I know it.”

Sakura sighed with an easy smile, “Thank you, Naruto. I mean, Commander.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “Not you too, Sakura. Please, just call me Naruto.”

She looked at him knowingly, “You don’t think it suits you, do you?”

Naruto paused, “I think I just got so used to feeling like I wasn’t up to par, you know? It’s strange. When you’re out there fighting, you’re not thinking about prestige or rank. You’re just trying to come out of it alive with your troop.”

“I think you should be proud, Naruto. It sounds like you’ve come a long way.”

“Yeah...maybe you’re right," Naruto said quietly. He liked Sakura. She made him feel at ease just with her presence.

Kiba interrupted their moment with an announcement on the intercom, “Ahem, all crew is now on board. Prepare to depart in T minus 15 minutes. Commander, you’re needed on the bridge.”

Naruto sighed, “Well, that’s my cue. You ready for this, Doc?”

Sakura looked up at him with those bright, shining eyes. She had been staring at him, trying to understand the flutter she felt in his presence.

“I...yes.”

Naruto gave a confident smile, “Alright, let’s do this.”

After leaving the medical bay, Naruto noticed a lot more people on board. The strangest thing on his way to the bridge was that nearly everyone was saluting him as he passed. He was used to it from his troops but not everyone. He wondered if Captain Hatake would do the same.

 _Probably not,_ he guessed.

“Mhm, yes. As you were," he said awkwardly, nodding to them as he went. He saw the respect in their eyes. They knew who he was already. Great. More expectations to fulfill. He shook his head, telling himself to focus on the mission and getting everyone home safe. But in the back of his head, he knew he had been thinking about his argument with Sasuke the night before.

 _That bastard, he_  thought. He would have a word with him next time they met. And there was always a next time. He just hoped he wouldn’t do anything reckless before then. It wasn’t usually in Sasuke’s nature to do so, but he was different when Itachi was on his mind. And boy, was he ever. Especially now...

He expected that Sasuke would use his various contacts and resources across the galaxy to find Itachi. And if he couldn’t find Itachi then he would find Naruto. Naruto wasn’t sure what would happen then. But he knew Sasuke well. He could take care of himself. Physically, anyway.

Now all he needed to do was lead his crew through a dangerous galaxy, recruit new members and find out where the hell they were taking these colonists; whoever “they” were...

_Hah. Easy._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...
> 
> -  
> Chapters should be updated within a 2 week time period from now on. See you again soon!
> 
> Also, just a note: Many of the names and terms unique to this story have an actual meaning. They're derived most often from Latin, Spanish and Japanese. Akari and Hikari, for example, are both variations on the word, "light" in Japanese. I added the prefix "Shi" to "Shi'hikari" to mean "without" Hikari, which is Sakura's condition. In the last chapter, Neji's race was also revealed. "Shirome" means something like "white eye", also in Japanese. So, there you have it. They're not important to the plot itself, so you don't have to worry about what they all mean. But if you have any questions regarding terms or names, feel free to leave them in the comments.


	7. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so patient with this. I'm a textiles student and we recently had our annual fashion show. It was incredibly stressful and time-consuming. There's still a few rough weeks ahead, so please be patient with the next one because I promise it will be out soon! 
> 
> I also got a wonderful commission done by snow124 on flickr (snow124-art on tumblr). She was able to put my ideas for the characters in visual form as well as add some of her own. She is amazing and I am SO grateful that we have someone like her! The artwork is included in this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I will now be posting new chapter links to my new tumblr, ascendtovictory.tumblr.com...You can follow me there for more updates.
> 
> Please enjoy!

                                                                   

 

 

c h a p t e r   s e v e n

* * *

REUNION 

 

 

 

Sasuke had sat on the roof of Naruto’s apartment well into the night. Gazing off into the horizon, he pondered over the day’s events.

 _What the hell happened back there..._? he thought to himself.

Naruto gave him one touch and a look...and his mood had shifted completely. It had happened at the nightclub, too. He didn’t like it. In fact, it was unnerving...and frustrating.

His thoughts went back to the last day they had seen each other...to that moment when he decided to leave before they could have...they almost...

He shut his eyes tight, suppressing the thought of what could’ve happened had he continued to allow their breaths to mingle and those blue eyes to call him like a moth to the flame...then he had just fled...like a coward. There was a part of him that wanted to be with Naruto; so much that it pained him. He wanted it almost as much as he wanted to avenge his family. If he was honest with himself, there were times when he felt he wanted it more. But they were met with pangs of guilt and anger. His family deserved justice. That meant retribution. Itachi deserved to die and he would make sure of it. He was the only one who could.

He could never and would never choose anyone over his family. Not even Naruto. 

He wasn’t dense. He knew that what was between him and Naruto was different than anything else he had felt. He realized that the second time he saw him at that party all those years ago. He wasn’t sure what he was intending on doing by going there but once those blue eyes locked with his in the light of that damn sunset, he knew Naruto was something else. So he left; desperate for solitude to allow his heart to slow. What he didn’t expect to eventually happen was to have practically relinquished control of his emotions to him. It had happened so quickly that he was still trying to process it. There was one thing he was certain of regarding Naruto and that was that whatever it was between them could not be allowed to continue. He had a purpose to fulfill and he refused to allow any distractions. His people deserved better.

That said, if Naruto refused to help him it meant he would have to use other means to get to Itachi; ones he had left behind years ago. Now resolute, he used his nexus to order a car. The Council could go screw themselves. He was aware it might set off alarms to take public transportation but he couldn’t care less anymore. If that Neji character was smart, he will have informed them of Itachi already, which meant he had to move fast. That being said, he should be safe to travel. But even if he wasn’t, nothing could stop him; not now that his brother had reappeared after more than a decade.

Before he left, he leapt back down to the balcony of Naruto’s apartment. He ignored the disappointment he felt at seeing the glass doors closed. Quietly staring at Naruto’s sleeping form, he quelled the quiet ache to join him; to lay beside him and forget everything else. He gripped his sword, running his thumb on the hilt.

“No,” he said quietly. His decision was made.

The sound of a car arriving at the edge of the balcony brought him back to his reality. He turned and climbed onto the wall of the balcony before jumping into the car and never turning back.

It was time to leave this behind. And he would start by paying his old mentor a visit.

 

* * *

  

“Kiba. Are we clear to depart yet?” Naruto asked as he came onto the bridge.

“Almost, Commander. You just gotta confirm readiness with an Alliance official. They’ll be on the comms soon. Meanwhile, I think the crew’s expecting something from you. I heard they’re excited to work with the “legendary Naruto Uzumaki”. Can’t imagine why,” Kida finished sarcastically.

Naruto stood with his hands at his hips, sighing and dropping his shoulders. _It never ends, does it?_ He thought to himself.

“To be fair, it is customary to give a rousing speech before a dangerous mission, Naruto...”

Naruto took a moment before nodding, “Alright, where’s the mic?”

“Just stand next to me, it should pick you up just fine.”

“This is Commander Uzumaki,” Naruto began. “I want to thank all of you that chose to join us on this mission, as well as those of you who chose to read the briefings. If you have, I expect you know that this will not be a routine assignment. There are hundreds of people who have gone missing within a short period of time; men, women and children. It is not a coincidence and it is not by any means a normal occurrence. I am sure of two things: that this goes deeper than we currently know... and that whoever is responsible will have hell to pay when we find them. Let’s get to work. Uzumaki out.”

Kiba pouted, nodding in approval, “Alright...not bad.” 

Naruto fought the small bubbling of pride in his chest. Clearing his throat, he nodded back, "Any word from the comm tower yet?”

“Yeah, I’m patching them through right now.” 

Naruto heard a small crackle before the smooth, female voice of the comms officer was heard. 

“Commander Uzumaki, you are cleared for departure.” 

“Copy,” Naruto said. 

“...And we’re good to go! So where are we headed first?” Kiba said, settling into the cockpit. 

“Well, Neji’s back on Shoka getting some more testimonies and trying to find witnesses. While he’s investigating that, I say we grow our crew. I’ve got some people in mind. Let’s head to Lina Station.”

“Lina Station, huh? Go ahead and confirm the coordinates with the Nav, then. They’ll get sent to my interface so I can steer us in the right direction.”

“What’s wrong, Kiba? You don’t know the address?” Naruto joked.

“Oh, in this mind-numbingly huge galaxy? Forgive me if I don’t know where everything is by heart...Ass,” Kiba bit back.

Naruto laughed as he walked off to meet with the navigator.

As he walked up to the Nav Center, he noticed it looked rather deserted save for a small blonde woman with a purple holographic lense across her eyes.

“...Are you the Nav?” he asked.

She looked up from her data tablet, wide-eyed as if she had been taken completely by surprise.

“Ah- uhm yes! I am Officer Shiho, specializing in navigation and communications. At your service, Commander,” she said as she saluted him quickly.

“Good to meet you, Shiho. We’re heading to Lina Station. It’s Alliance-operated, so it should be on the map.”

“Lina Station. Right away, sir.”

She maneuvered some controls on the smooth, black surface of the circular module before a large holograph of the Milky Way appeared before them. She typed out a bit on the flat keyboard of the module before the holograph zoomed into the section of the galaxy that Lina Station was located in.

“The Argos Rho cluster...the Phoenix System...Lina Station...” she muttered under her breath.

“...Alright, are we all set?” Naruto asked patiently.

“Yes, Commander! I’ve forwarded the coordinates to Flight Lieutenant Inuzuka.”

“Thank you, Shiho,” he said pleasantly.

“My pleasure, sir,” she said, clearly nervous and inexperienced. Naruto smiled, thinking she looked young and was most likely newer to the Alliance. It reminded him of when he first joined, excited and looking for adventure...and definitely overconfident. He walked off, knowing she would get the hang of things soon.

He just hoped he would, too. Being an Anbu didn’t exactly come with a manual.

 

* * *

 

_“Naruto...”_

_He blinked his eyes open, seeing black depths in the gleaming sunset. He knew those eyes..._

_And he knew that voice._

_“Sasuke...” he whispered back, leaning in slowly. There was no hesitation this time. No confusion or signs of regret. It felt warm and right._

_Their lips met and there was a heat. It was like a fire had been set between them, engulfing them both. He felt Sasuke’s chest meet his in a meeting of two souls. He raised his hand to run it through Sasuke’s hair as he continued massaging his lips with his own, never leaving them._

_It didn’t take long for them to deepen the kiss, with Sasuke opening his mouth and allowing Naruto’s tongue to meet his own._

_It was like lightning running through them; full of energy and too potent to control. He wanted more._

_Naruto picked Sasuke up by his thighs and they moaned quietly when Sasuke’s groin brushed against his. He pushed him gently against a wall and kissed down his neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent._

_“Sasuke...I love you...”_

_He looked back up at Sasuke, noting the satisfied look on his face. He saw it then. It was love in Sasuke’s eyes. He watched his hand reach for his face, his pale hand caressing his cheek. He stayed quiet. Surely Sasuke would say it back eventually. Naruto thought it was a reasonable reaction to have and smiled, thinking he should elaborate on what he just said so confidently._

_He continued, smiling gently, “Sasuke, I...I love you more than anything...”_

_It was then that he noticed Sasuke’s expression beginning to change. He seemed confused...and then upset...and before Naruto could process it, he was staring into the eyes of his love as they warped into an angry red. The crackling of blue electricity sounded between them as Sasuke plunged his sword into his shoulder._

_“No...” Sasuke said darkly._

Naruto woke with a start, holding his shoulder and expecting pain there. When he checked his hand for blood, he let out a breath after seeing there was none.

Remembering the details of the dream, he felt a bitter agony. He grabbed the porcelain mug on his nightstand and threw it violently across his cabin, the shattering bringing no more joy than his nightmare had. He stayed in his bed, sitting up with his head in his hands as he felt the weight of it crushing him.

He focused on his breathing and the low hum of the ship’s engine that reverberated throughout its interior. You didn’t notice it most of the time but in moments of quiet when relaxation was sought, it was a soothing and comforting sound. Naruto clung to it in that moment.

“Commander, this is Officer Shiho. We’ll be arriving at Lina Station within the hour. ETA is in 45 minutes.”

He looked over to his bedside where a monitor sat. It acted as a calendar, memo, and communication device between his cabin and the Nav.

He touched the “Respond” option on the screen, speaking as steadily as he could, "Copy. Thank you, Shiho.”

He got out of bed and went to his personal armory a few feet away. He had taken the liberty of purchasing new armor. Being an Anbu definitely had its perks. He could probably dress and fight in a bikini if he wanted to. The thought made him chuckle, slowly bringing him out of his gloom.

He had chosen a model much similar to his previous one. Except this one had orange on the chest plate. He smiled as he put it on, calibrating the kinetic barriers, feeling the thrill of the vibration it caused from associating it with getting shot at during a fight.

He didn’t expect a fight on Lina. But he would probably need some defense against Ino’s “hugs”. The woman was as powerful as she was beautiful and she wasn’t afraid to show it off. Her Hikari abilities were among the best in the Alliance military _and_ the Akarì Special Forces. It was better to be safe than sorry around her.

Naruto made his way back down to the bridge to stand beside Kiba as they came into port.

“How is she so far?”

“The Hokage is the jewel of the Alliance. Docking at port is gonna be like...” Kiba struggled to compare it for a moment before continuing, “...like waking up from a beautiful dream. It might damn well bring me to tears... Speaking of, you’ve gotta request and confirm to dock at Lina Station. I’ll patch them through for you.”

Naruto smiled at Kiba’s exuberance. He had only flown fighter jets before and those were some of the biggest thrills he ever experienced. Usually though, the larger the ship got, the slower it moved in immediate space. A KR-9 was big enough to impress yet small enough to remain agile.

Naruto waited to hear a voice over the comm for a moment.

“Lina Station. Is this a docking request?” said the voice that came through.

“Affirmative, this is a docking request for the Hokage. Superior officer aboard is Commander Uzumaki Naruto.”

“Noted. We don’t have you on the docking schedule. We’ll have to deny your request.”

“Okay. Could you check my record, please?”

There was a moment before the officer replied.

“My apologies. Your ANBU status is recognized and your request has been approved. Please dock at B-12.”

Kiba chuckled, “I guess it’s taking time for Alliance intel to catch up. It’s a big galaxy.”

“Yeah. I didn’t exactly get a membership card when I was made an Anbu either. They really just give you the name and turn you loose.”

The ship suddenly decelerated as Kiba slowed it down to a cruising speed with the station coming into view. It was a bright white set of rings spinning on a cylindrical structure that ran through the center of them. Naruto was familiar with it. It had been where he was stationed for quite a few years with Ino and Sai. They had stayed behind when he was assigned to the mission on Captain Hatake’s ship. He smiled, feeling like he was coming home.

“Lead us in gently, flight lieutenant.”

“Aye-aye, sir.”

Naruto walked off the bridge down the large corridor and past the personnel that sat at computers on either side, diligently working. Some oversaw the engineering reports, others the stealth system and FTL drive core, the shields and weaponry...and he was pretty sure someone was in charge of general maintenance, i.e. the janitor. That’s the person he felt sorry for.

“Shiho,” he asked once he reached the Nav Center. “Let Dr. Haruno and Officer Nara know they’ll be accompanying me onto the station. I want them on the bridge in 15.”

“Yes, sir!” She responded as she got on the comms.

 

* * *

 

As the trio descended down the closed ramp that connected the ship to port, Shikamaru decided to bring up an issue with Naruto; one that caught him off guard.

“So, Commander...”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve noticed the food on your ship tastes like ass,” he said with a straight face. Naruto almost stopped in his tracks, being taken aback once again by Nara’s almost complete lack of social skills. He heard Sakura stifle an outburst of shock before he agreed with him.

“It’s...not exactly a fine dining experience, I’ll give you that.”

“If the Council’s willing to shell out the money for a ship like this, why wouldn’t they staff it with a good cook? I’m just saying...you could probably pull some strings, being an Anbu and all.”

His brows knit at the idea, “Hm...”

He guessed it wouldn’t be so bad having good food. They were supposed to frequently be in dangerous situations, never knowing when their last day or meal would be. He shrugged, “Alright, Nara. If I happen to come across a 5-star chef anywhere, I’ll bring them along. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good,” he said, sounding satisfied.

What Naruto didn’t notice was the nervous smile Sakura had before she looked over to Nara, mouthing a quiet, “Thank you...”

He smirked, winking at her as they continued to walk behind Naruto toward the security desk after making it off the ramp.

There was a male Rüt officer at the desk they approached who was speaking with a couple colonels. They turned toward the group as the got closer, growing quiet once they saw Naruto.

“I’m Commander Uzumaki. I’m here to see 2nd Lt. Yamanaka and 1st Lt. Sai.”

One of the colonels looked him up and down, seeming unimpressed, “So you’re the one everyone’s talking about, huh? The hero over Suna. You don’t look like much to me.” He said in amusement. The one next to him appeared to be in agreement.

Naruto raised a brow at the unexpected and certainly unwarranted insult. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with this. Not on his turf.

“Thanks for sharing, now do us a favor and stick your head back up your ass,” Naruto replied as he walked by him to talk to the security officer, who seemed befuddled by the encounter in front of him.

“Oooh..okay, so you got fightin’ words. I fought in Konoha. You don’t know what hell is, maggot.”

Naruto chuckled, “Okay. I’m gonna go ahead,” he told the officer before walking off with Sakura and Shikamaru.

“You have to have clearance!” the official yelled out as Naruto made his way through the security gate. The Rüt seemed confused when he went through with his squad without setting off the alarm. The colonels seemed bewildered at this, only growing more irate when Naruto shrugged their shoulders at them.

“I’ve only got Anbu status but maybe someday I can just be a colonel too,” he finished before turning around. Sakura was blushing at the whole affair while Shikamaru smirked at Naruto’s comeback. They continued walking through the corridors, noticing more people who recognized Naruto. Some saluted him while others eyed him from afar and still others came up to him to shake his hand excitedly, “Hey Commander! Where have you been? We missed you around here!”

He told them it was good to see them and proceeded to ask a question or two before letting them know he was actually in a hurry. They never seemed to be put off by this; only happy to be able to talk to him. Sakura was surprised to hear how many people Naruto knew by name and how much he knew about each one of them. Each encounter seemed to be just as important to him as the last. She smiled, touched by his earnestness. The Commander really was as genuine as he seemed that day she first met him. She wondered what other sides to him there were and if maybe... someday she could get to know them. She blinked at this thought and shook her head. She had to keep her focus on the task at hand. She wasn’t some starry-eyed teenager with a crush on some strong hero from a movie. She was a doctor and forensic researcher, with several degrees and an important role to play on the Commander’s crew.

As if on cue, Naruto turned to her at that moment and flashed a smile at her.

_Oh no...may the Ah’tei help me...this man is much too charming for my own good..._

She then realized she had been staring at him and hadn’t responded. He was starting to look concerned, “...Sakura...?”

“Yes! Sorry, what was that?” she asked, trying to appear poker-faced.

“I said you’re gonna love my friend, Ino. She’s from Aeia, too. I bet you two have a lot in common-”

“Naruto!” Came a cry from across the corridor they were in. There, standing in a remarkably fitted Alliance uniform, was Ino Yamanaka. Her bright, blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes gleamed like cloudless skies. If Sakura didn’t know any better, she would have thought she and Naruto were siblings.

Oh, but Sakura knew better. And she knew Ino Yamanaka.

They did not have anything in common.

“Ino!” Naruto replied excitedly. He smiled as she approached them, only to be caught off guard as he was lifted into the air by her Hikarì abilities.

“Woah! Okay, Ino put me down,” he said hastily.

“How could you, Naruto? Leaving without saying goodbye? You practically marooned me!” she said, fiercely pointing at him.

“It was an asap situation, I didn’t have time-”

“That’s bullshit!”

“I emailed you!”

“Well, I deserved better!”

There was a moment of silence as the two stared at each other before they broke into laughter. Ino let him down and they shared a close embrace. For Naruto and Ino, it was things going back to normal. Their reunions almost always involved Ino acting like the stranded girlfriend. She had actually _been_ his girlfriend after all...but that was years ago when they were both teenagers on Cascadia. She had just moved from Aeia and he had transferred from Earth with his parents. Both were enrolled in the military academy and met at one of the parties they frequented. At one in particular, they had gotten to flirting and one thing led to another before they ended up in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Before long, they were an item. Ino would go as far to say they were _the_ item; the one everyone talked about...for a while, at least. They had only lasted a few months before they both decided they were better off as friends. Naruto didn’t know how they managed that then but he was glad they did. Ino was now one of his closest friends. He could rely on her for almost everything.

For Sakura, on the other hand, this reunion could go one of two ways: either really good...

Ino turned from Naruto to face his squad. Her face froze for a moment in disbelief before she scowled, crossing her arms at her chest.

“Sakura Haruno...”

....or really bad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so many relationships to explain and delve into! I hope you guys are liking these reveals I'm doing. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, I'm going to be working on another commission with Snow124 again soon. It's going to be based on a scene from this fic. Which one would you guys like to see? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> Next time: Sakura's past with Ino, Sai, and some more Sasuke. Plus! Where will that tracking device take us?


	8. Master and Apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back. Sorry, guys. It's been hectic. Chapters should be coming out more often during the summer. 
> 
> I'll also be publishing 2 new, shorter fics soon. Both are being finalized. One is an action/drama that I've been working on for a while and if you've checked out my tumblr, you know I'm an equestrian sooo the other is a rural/horse-centric fic. Both are in the SNS romance category, of course. 
> 
> For those who are interested, this fic is also being translated into Russian. More on that later.
> 
> Onward, then.

 

 

c h a p t e r   e i g h t

* * *

MASTER AND APPRENTICE

 

 

 

“...Hello, Ino...” Sakura said finally, keeping her head held high despite the shame she felt.

Sensing the tension in the air, Naruto decided to intervene with a small smile, “Ahh...So the two of you know each other? That’s...cool.”

Ino let out a low chuckle, “Oh, this is just fuckin perfect...You come back to us after being knighted by the council and you bring this... _wench_  with you.”

“Ino...” Naruto warned, his expression becoming stern. He didn’t know what she had against Sakura but he rarely saw her this upset. Ino could be a drama queen but it was just an act most of the time. This, however, was genuine resentment and it was starting to worry him. What could Sakura have possibly done to warrant this treatment?

Ino continued despite Naruto's warning, “So tell me, Sakura...how has the past decade or so been for you? I assume it hasn’t been all smiles and sunshine given, well...your condition-”

“Ino. Enough,” Naruto said in a tone that had surprised both Shikamaru and Sakura. It was low and dangerous, making Sakura shiver and hold her breath. Ino hadn’t seemed phased, however. She turned to Naruto, displeased with his interruption. She eyed him fiercely for a moment. The two of them appeared to be disputing the situation entirely between themselves despite the populated hallway.

Sakura suddenly felt intimidated and she felt urged to flee. What was she thinking? There was no way she was cut out for life on a military vessel; much less if Ino was involved. They hadn’t spoken in years and she hadn’t given Ino a reason or a chance for it to be anything but a negative split. It was just her luck that her childhood friend was also friends with Naruto. The man was a social magnet.  

But this mission needed her. She wasn’t sure what exactly it was that kept her tied to it. Maybe it was her determination to solve a major crisis, the thrill of a mystery or puzzle... or perhaps she just wanted to be close to Naruto. No. That couldn’t be it, could it? She thought back to her time on Shoka and remembered the fear she saw in the eyes of its citizens; children hiding behind their mothers, people keeping to themselves even when out in groups, and streets abandoned by late afternoon. It wasn’t the way life was meant to be lived...and neither was the way she had decided on all those years ago when she left Aeia and Ino without a word or warning. She came to a sobering conclusion.

“Excuse me...” she said more confidently, fighting the urge to cringe when they both looked back at her. Naruto’s eyes softened but Ino remained cold and severe.

“Ino...I have some things I need to explain if you’ll hear me out. But if it’s okay with you, I would prefer to do it on the ship...in private.” 

Ino looked skeptical with her arms across her chest and was about to retort with a rejection followed by a swift "Go to hell" when something clicked.

“Ship?” she asked, turning back to Naruto.

He nodded at her slowly, eyeing her carefully before saying, “I’m on an important mission and I want to take you and Sai with me.”

“I see...and what about Kono?” she asked more calmly.

Naruto shook his head at her.

“Naru, he’s more than capable,” she chided him.

“He’s too young,” he continued adamantly.

“He’s an Alliance soldier, Naruto. And you’re not even thirty yet,” she said, knowing what this was really about. They may not have been blood-related but Konohamaru had looked up to Naruto since day one of his military career and had practically followed him everywhere around the station. It was obnoxious to him at first but after some time Naruto had grown a soft spot for the boy and decided to take him under his wing. Kono wasn't that boy anymore. He was a bold, young man and a seasoned soldier with a couple medals of his own. But he had become the sibling Naruto never had... and Naruto didn’t want to lose his little brother under his own command.

“He stays,” Naruto said resolutely.

Ino sighed at this. She resigned herself to joining Naruto’s mission, even if it meant she had to breathe the same air as Sakura Haruno. She couldn’t turn down Naruto anyway. They may not feel the same romantic love they once shared for each other but she knew she would always go to him when he needed her.

“Fine," she said, cooperating, "Sai should be in his quarters.”

“I think I am right where I should be," came a voice from behind them.

“Sai. It’s good to see you.” Naruto said, smiling despite still being bothered by Ino’s previous behavior.

“Naruto. I can only assume you’re here for Ino and I. Has the Council given you an assignment already?

“News travels faster among friends, I see...” Shikamaru remarked.

Ino glanced at him, replying lightly, “That and ANBU inductions aren’t as confidential as people think. We saw people speculating it on the news yesterday and figured since it was Naruto, what else could it be?”

“But we did not think you would have shown up this fast, Commander Uzumaki,” Sai said amusedly.

“Heh. I wish it was under better circumstances. I need you guys to come with me. We could use your help,” he said, shifting his gaze between Ino and Sai.

 

* * *

 

“They gave you this one!?” Ino exclaimed, referring to the ship they were about to board and eyeing the polished "HOKAGE" in steel on the side of the ship.

 “Hm? Yeah, pretty cool huh?” Naruto responded casually. He sounded completely oblivious and ungrateful to Ino's ears.

“Oh, pretty- pretty fantastic!” she sputtered in disbelief. ”It’s the fastest ship in the Alliance fleet!”

"Yeah, and the inside is even better," he said smirking.

"Except for the food," Shikamaru added, coming up behind them.

"Oh, that's to be expected," Ino said dryly. "We should bring Choji with us," she suggested jokingly, looking over to Sai.

"Consider it done," Shikamaru smirked.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you said if we came across any five-star chefs we'd recruit them," Shikamaru said flatly. "...I came across one."

"You're kidding," Ino replied.

"You have been with us the entire time on board the station. How did you come across its head chef?" Sai asked.

"Choji's a good friend of mine. I actually knew he was on Lina before we landed. I just sent an email ahead of time," he admitted, shrugging.

Naruto gawked at him, "You played me?"

"A little bit, yeah."

Naruto inwardly fumed for a moment before conceding, "Alright. Where is he, then?"

"He should be here any minute now."

The group was silent for a moment; Sakura especially. She had not spoken since earlier when she had addressed Ino and was afraid of causing another negative outburst from her before she could speak with her in private. So she kept to herself while they walked back to the docking bay on the station. Naruto had noticed this and although he didn't think she had to keep herself quiet for Ino's sake, he respected her decision. Before things got too awkward, however, he decided to properly introduce everyone to each other.

"Alright. We've got most of the people I'm planning on taking with us so we'll go over the briefing in the ship's meeting room for confidentiality. Ino, Sai, this is Shikamaru Nara. He's a former Arc Sec officer and specializes in tech and combat strategy. You two would probably get along. And this is Dr. Sakura Haruno. She's a forensics researcher and a gifted healer."

Ino rolled her eyes. Naruto saw it but chose to ignore her. He'd have a little chat with her soon, too.

"Sakura, Shikamaru...these are my squad mates. They've been with me through thick and thin. Ino's the best Hikari user in the Alliance and Sai could make a headshot through a wormhole."

"That is inaccurate," Sai interjected.

"Not the point, Sai," Naruto said quickly.

"I appreciate the hyperbole," Sai said more receptively.

"Yeah, you're welcome."

"In fact, I think you are quite capable yourself, Naruto."

"Okay, Sai... I was just introducing you."

"And I was merely returning the compliment as friends should."

Naruto quickly replied in a hushed tone, "I appreciate it but I don't need an introduction, okay? I'm Uzumaki freakin' Naruto."

Just then, an excited voice rang from the station's security gate.

"Hello! Hey Shikamaru!" said a round-faced man as he carried heavy luggage on his back and a large duffle on his arm. Shikamaru ran over to help him as it looked like he was about to fall over.

"Choji! I thought you said you only needed to pack lightly!?"

"This is my light packing," Choji struggled out from under his baggage.

"What, you've got a whole kitchen in there?" Shikamaru said, taking some of Choji's pack and carrying it for him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Shikamaru. This is only half my kitchen."

They walked over to the group, all wearing welcoming smiles. Choji first held his hand out to Naruto with a big grin on his face.

"Hey, Commander! It's good to finally be able to meet you. I'm a fan," he chuckled.

Naruto smiled back and shook his hand, giving Sai the side-eye. "See? Not needed," he muttered.

"Shikamaru told me you needed an extra hand on deck."

Naruto gave Shikamaru an assertive glance before forming a tight smile on his lips, "Well, help is always appreciated."

Choji laughed at that, "No worries then, I can feed you while you keep looking for some."

Naruto chuckled, enjoying the man's cheerful energy and humor, "Can't defend the galaxy on an empty stomach, right?"

"Naturally. Lieutenant Yamanaka here knows about my food. You won't have to suffer Alliance standard slop again, that's for sure."

Sakura almost teared up at that, remembering how she had almost gagged while trying to enjoy her first meal on board. She was so grateful to Shikamaru for offering to find an alternative.

"Sounds great. Alright, let's get on board then. I'm sure Kiba's dying to fly this thing again," Naruto said. They needed to get a move on while Neji was investigating on Shoka.

Ino breathed a sigh of relief, "I can finally wear the purple armor I bought. I was so tired of the standard gray."

"I brought some of my painting supplies to use during downtime as well," Sai added.

Choji nudged Shikamaru in the arm, whispering amusedly, "I brought my best liquor."

"I heard that," Naruto said as he walked ahead of them up the boarding ramp.

"-ice...my best licorice. It's from... France," Choji said, chuckling nervously.

"Oh, Naruto don't be such a prude!" Ino scoffed, "You're an Anbu now. You can do whatever you want."

Well, he would be a hypocrite considering the fact that he finished a whole bottle of Kiba's alcohol the last time. "...Fine," he sighed, "...But drink responsibly!  I need you to be able to shoot straight and preferably not at me."

"That sounds reasonable but I think I will abstain," Sai said; ever the careful one.

"Oh, no you won't! I will not be drinking alone," Ino pressed.

"I'm rescuing these colonists with a goddamn circus," Naruto muttered to himself.

 

* * *

 

After everyone had boarded and settled in, the main team regrouped in the meeting room. Naruto stood at the end of a long, silver table with a large, black panel in the middle that served as a screen and also displayed holograms above the surface for viewing. Around the table stood Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, and Sakura. 

"First off, I'd like to thank you all for coming along. I know that we stand a better chance to accomplish our goal together if we work as a team and do this right. That said...I know that some of us," he said, looking pointedly at Ino, "...have some issues we need to resolve. Do that promptly. Do you understand?"

Ino was used to Naruto being the leader. He was a few ranks above her, after all. And they did save Suna under his command. But to be the man in charge of the entire operation? And to have to tell Ino to get her shit together as if she was some kind of teenager? It made her feel...small. But nevertheless, on his team and on this ship, she would respect him. Sakura would get her just due later.  

"Yes, sir," she said compliantly. Naruto eyed her for a moment before moving on.

"Our mission is to locate and rescue over 800 people who have disappeared from a Human colony on Shoka. These people were forced to board ships bound to an unknown location for an unknown purpose through the use of Scarlet Sand. Sakura and I had the pleasure of seeing these criminals when I was assigned to Shoka some time ago. They have excellent barriers, weapons, and armor. We couldn't even take them down with Alliance air support. They ended up escaping but not before Captain Hatake was able to place a locating device on them. I haven't seen these coordinates but wherever they point us, that's where we'll go. Keep in mind that I didn't just bring you along to be extra guns. I brought you for your brains. I need all of you thinking about what we can do to save these colonists. Too many have suffered already and we must both prevent more disappearances and bring those taken to safety. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Commander," everyone said in response.

"Good," Naruto said as he reached for his nexus on his wrist, wanting to transfer its holographic form onto the table. He opened the data from the tracking device on his nexus, its own hologram obscured from everyone else's view and looked at it for a moment. His eyebrows furrowed at what he saw and his breath stilled. He was speechless.

"This is..." he trailed off as he grew pale. The tension in the room thickened and his team looked at him with growing concern.

Shikamaru was the first to speak, "What's wrong?"

Naruto looked up at him, all the confidence and severity from before gone. Sakura felt her stomach drop from the dread she saw in his bright blue eyes.

"Commander..." Sai said quietly urging him.

Naruto finally regained enough of his senses to tap his nexus against the scanner on the table in front of him.

The map instantly appeared in front of everyone on the table, large and bright as it displayed the galaxy slowly rotating. It showed a trail of red lights that identified the ship's route. It appeared that the ship had left Shoka, then made a stop in the Hawking Eta cluster before going toward the Outer Rim...until it finally seemed to stop at its destination.

Sakura let out an audible gasp as she saw the final location sent by the device.

"It's...gone?" Sakura said in a broken tone.

"That can't be right," Shikamaru said slowly, "that's the center of the galaxy. It's a black hole."

Ino and Sai could only stare in awe and confusion.

"Who are these people?" Ino asked, still shaken. She looked over to Naruto for an answer and she found him locking his jaw as he peered into the map; his face in a deep concentration. It was impossible to escape a black hole. If these people could do it...were they even _people_  at all? What were they exactly? She felt a dread fill her; a fear of the unknown that was haunting...

She didn't want to know who they were or what else they were capable of. This went beyond their current abilities. And yet here they were, with the goal of setting out to do just that and more. Across from her, Shikamaru broke the silence.

“Reaching the black hole at the galaxy’s center is beyond our scope of ability, Commander. I suggest we check out the stops first they made and search for clues that could help us understand these people better,” Nara said, bringing everyone out of their initial shock.

Naruto nodded to Shikamaru, grateful for his change of tone. But they needed a can-do attitude now more than ever.

“We’re going to need more help on this if we even hope to make it to the black hole. That is, if we need to. If they can do it and come back, then so can we. And I’m betting there’s someone out there that knows how. I’ll touch base with Neji and we’ll see where we go from there. For now, stand by and get some rest.”

Naruto stayed in the meeting room after they all left, staring at the map and wondering how far they would need to go to rescue those lost. There was no question in his mind that it would be worth it. But he knew that not everyone would be willing to go anywhere near a black hole to rescue someone they didn’t know; much less 800 people they didn’t know. That was just a statistic to most.

But that wasn’t Naruto’s way. He had seen too much suffering and lost too many to ever think lightly of death and violence. He refused to believe that it was impossible to complete this mission. So, they would fight and go as far as they needed to. But before they could do anything, he needed to get in touch with Neji.

He raised his wrist and attempted to call Neji on his nexus. Behind him, a large black screen was ready for any video communication. He quickly tapped his nexus against the same scanner as before and the call rippled across the screen. After a few rings, Neji answered. He appeared to be in an office setting. No doubt he was back on Shoka.

Naruto didn’t delay in getting to the point, “Neji, have you found anything while you’ve been on Shoka?”

Neji appeared to be on the same page, “I’ve made some headway with some of the residents in New Prague. They had remained silent before out of fear but some have stepped forward to speak about what they saw.”

Naruto’s breath caught, “...And what did they see?”

Neji pursed his lips before responding, “They have Princess Hinata...and she appears to be working with them.”

Naruto was confused, “What do you mean? I thought she had been kidnapped?”

“She was. I’m certain they must be manipulating her somehow. Hinata would never do anything like this of her own free will. The Hyuuga Hierarchy has kept it under the radar for now and thankfully none of the witnesses knew who she was. They only knew that they had seen someone with her description.”

“I see...I’m sorry to hear that, Neji,” Naruto said, hoping that they would be able to do something for the princess. She was the only victim to be seen again after disappearing, but it gave Naruto some hope that the remaining victims were alive and still in the hands of their kidnappers.

“...Yes...So was I,” Neji said quietly.

“What was a half-Akari, half-Shiromé princess doing on a small planet like Shoka?” Naruto asked, genuinely curious.

“I’m...not sure. She travels a lot. Most of the time she keeps her identity to herself and governments are respectful of it. She must have been doing charitable work on Shoka. Just our damn luck...” he trailed off.

“We’ll do everything we can to get her and everyone back to safety, Neji. I promise,” Naruto vowed sincerely, “...That said, I saw the locations on the tracking device. Are you sure it wasn’t defective somehow?”

“Anbu intelligence has assured us that it isn’t. But it is a baffling point of data. To be honest, I myself am not sure what to do about it. Although I would be inclined to start in the Hawking Eta cluster if I were you, Commander.”

“I’ve been going over that with my team. We’ll be heading out soon and I’ll let you know what we find there. What do you mean by ‘us’?” Naruto asked.

Neji smirked at him, “You’re not the only one with a team, Naruto. I travel with a small squad of trusted fighters: a close combat specialist and a weapons expert.”

 “Heh. I thought you said you worked better on your own?”

 “I didn’t want to hurt your feelings. I hear humans have a lot of those,” Neji said, shrugging.

 Naruto chuckled, “Ouch, Neji. I’m half Akarì, you know...”

 “That’s like saying you’re half rational.”

 “You really enjoy teasing the new guy, don’t you?”

 “I don’t think that’s quite my place as much as it is Uchiha’s, if the way you were looking at him is anything to go by.”

 Naruto sputtered, “What are you talking about?!”

 “Those bright Akarí eyes do nothing to hide your emotions, Naruto. Are you sure you’ll be able stay focused with him on board?” Neji said lightly.

 Naruto went blank, his mouth closing. He quickly looked down and was quiet for a moment before responding, “He...I didn’t let him come along.”

 “I see...It’s probably for the best. He did say he was seeking vengeance against Itachi Uchiha. While he could be helpful, that’s not your mission priority. And Uchiha doesn’t seem the type to follow orders...”

Naruto frowned for a moment, “Still...it doesn’t mean I don’t wish he was here. It’s as you said, Neji. But I can’t let my emotions get in the way.”

Neji observed him for a moment before deciding to give him a bit of information, “You know, Naruto...if you’re ever curious to know Sasuke’s whereabouts, Anbu Intelligence can take care of it. For what it’s worth, I think you made the right choice.”

 “Thank you, Neji. It means a lot.”

Neji breathed a sigh, “You don’t have to spare my feelings, Naruto. I know it’s a difficult transition. For all its perks, being an Anbu has just as many downsides. Personal relationships suffer the most. Let me know when you feel your first mental breakdown. That means it's time for drinks- on me, of course. I’ll be on my way for now, but let me know what else you find.”

"Same here. Good luck, Neji.”

“And to you, Commander. Hyuuga out.”

Naruto ended the call with Neji and stood there for a moment in a solemn silence.

“Sasuke...what are you up to now?” he asked himself quietly.

 

* * *

 

The noise from the busy street faded into the cool night as he entered the dark alley on Zada. It was filled with low lives and smoke just as pungent as he remembered. He never liked the scenery of this place nor the people who occupied it. But it had been the the closest thing to a home that he knew after he had lost everything. He found that he didn’t hate it like he used to. Although maybe it was because he didn’t have to come back as often as before. In fact, he hadn’t returned since deciding to leave that line of work behind over five years ago. Now he walked straight ahead, back into his past to seek answers. 

His face well concealed by his hood, Sasuke walked through the twisting and turning alleyway until he arrived at a set of stairs that took him into an underground tunnel lit by low, red lights that ran along the ceiling of the corridor. There were aliens of every walk of life, trading and whispering rumors of the Oto System. Some were like him and had lost everything that mattered, seeking a way to fend for themselves beneath the ordinary pattern of society. Others didn’t care where life took them, so long as they got paid.

And Lord Orochimaru paid very well.

There was a large entry way on the right of the hall near the end of the tunnel with smooth, metal doors that automatically opened as he approached them. The contrast between the filth of the alley and the clean, industrial build of the lobby was familiar and surprising at the same time.

The air was cleaner and the lighting was bright against the silver walls and steel pillars that led to another door at the end of the lobby. He walked forward, paying no mind to the helmeted guards who stood just before the pillars.

Before he could pass them, however, a pair of shotguns were pointed at him by the well-armored guards. He stood there glaring at them and realized these men must’ve been new to Orochimaru’s lair.

“Lord Orochimaru doesn’t appreciate uninvited guests. You’ll walk back out that door if you know what’s good for you.”

“Hm,” Sasuke smirked and was about to reply when a smooth voice came from the end of the hall in front of him.

“Lower your weapons, gentlemen. This guest is _always_  welcome here.”

“...Kabuto,” Sasuke acknowledged him impassively.

Kabuto gave him a small, knowing smile before speaking to him directly, “Lord Orochimaru has been expecting you, Sasuke. He would be happy to see you after so long...”

“I’m sure,” Sasuke replied sarcastically, raising a brow.

The guard spoke to Sasuke once more, seeking to reestablish his authority in the situation, “You may pass, then. But you must relinquish any weapons and ammunition you have as per protocol.”

Sasuke eyed him before grabbing his pistol. He turned it in his hand, smirking and responding haughtily, “I’ll relinquish one bullet...Where do you want it?”

“You...!” Said the guard, stunned that anyone would dare talk back and threaten him.

“Calm down, mister Sakon. Sasuke is...an exception to our security protocols. Come with me, young master,” Kabuto insisted.

Sasuke followed him past the glare of the guards that distrusted him. He couldn’t care less about their bruised egos. He wouldn’t give up his gun or his sword to anyone. Not even the man that gave them to him.

He and Kabuto passed through the silver halls and heavy doors that lead to laboratories and storerooms, as well as specialized rooms for certain experimentations that Orochimaru was so fond of conducting.

Sasuke knew the layout of the complex like the back of his hand. Down the hall, to the left and after the first right had been his room. It had always been bare save for a bed, a dresser and a closet for his armor and weaponry. He never spent much time there, only returning to wash himself in the bathroom connected to his room and rest after an assignment or training with his mentor.

Kabuto stopped at the taller, more ornate steel doors at the end of the hall. He turned to Sasuke, eyeing him carefully as though he knew something he didn’t. It troubled him somewhat, but Kabuto was always more reserved around Sasuke for various reasons; one of them being that he had grown to be somewhat jealous of Sasuke after he became Orochimaru’s primary disciple soon after arriving there.

Kabuto had stepped aside to place his hand on the scanner beside the doors. They opened to reveal Orochimaru’s office. It was large, and a bit more dimly lit compared to the rest of the complex. At the opposite end was a dark tinted window that faced the center of the galaxy and took up the entire back wall. One could see it surprising well, its brightest light at the center before spreading into billions of points of scattered light.

Orochimaru sat in his chair facing the window, turning slightly when he heard the door behind him open to reveal his old student.

“Sasuke...” he said in his slight rasp of a voice, “What a pleasant surprise.”

“Orochimaru,” Sasuke walked in, the doors behind him closing with a resounding thud.

Orochimaru eyed him for a moment before turning to face him completely, “What brings an old student back to his mentor after so many moons?”

Sasuke had to be careful to not sound hasty or rushed. He couldn’t give Orochimaru the upper hand when it came to Itachi.

“There’s been talk about mass disappearances in the Oto System. I wondered if you knew anything about them...?” Sasuke said smoothly and without much if an interest.

But his old master knew him better. Orochimaru smiled, peering at him knowingly.

“The Shoka Incidents that your friend Uzumaki is investigating, you mean,” he replied easily.

 _Shit_ , Sasuke thought. He knew. Sasuke’s eyes closed for a moment, unsure of how much Orochimaru knew and how much he should divulge.

“Yes...To be frank, they have your involvement written all over them.”

“Oh, my dear boy...do you think so low of me?”

Sasuke frowned, raising an eyebrow at him.

Orochimaru chuckled lowly before gesturing to a seat in front of his desk, “Sit,” he said calmly.

Sasuke hesitated before removing his hood and walking forward to take a seat before the glass desk.

“Sasuke...do you remember what I said when I brought you here?”

“What does that have to do with this?”

Orochimaru frowned at him, looking almost disappointed in him, “A great deal, my young apprentice. When I brought you here after the murder of your people, I believed you to be the last Uchiha left. Imagine my surprise when I receive word that your older brother has been alive this entire time...”

“Tch,” Sasuke inwardly cursed. The more people knew, the more difficult it would become for him to corner his brother. There was no guarantee that Orochimaru would have kept that information to himself. If Itachi was worth anything dead or alive to anyone important, he would find a way to make money for himself through his hired assassins and bounty hunters. Lord Orochimaru was a complicated individual philosophically but when it came to business, he was simple: never lose an opportunity for profit.

Orochimaru could see Sasuke’s displeasure and continued to speak, “I could only imagine that you were either unaware or intentionally hid this. Now, I must admit that I doubt the former, so I feel it must be that the man you’ve sworn to kill is in fact your very own brother...Am I right, Sasuke?”

Sasuke said nothing as he stared hard at his mentor, his teeth grinding.

Orochimaru took his silence as an unwilling confirmation, breathing a patient sigh through his nose, "You can rest easy, Sasuke. I haven’t told anyone about this new development. And I made sure that the sources this information came from were... _quieted_. If your revenge is your concern, then you need not worry. Your brother is alive...and very active nowadays.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened, “How do you know this?”

“You were correct to assume my involvement, dear Sasuke. As you know, I’m a large merchant of pharmaceuticals,” he said, casually waving off the euphemism, “...Your brother came with a proposition for me; one that I could not refuse.”

“You saw...Itachi...” Sasuke said with a low voice.

“Yes. An imposing figure, that one...and I can see the family resemblance,” Orochimaru quipped.

Sasuke sneered at this, “Tell me what you know. What did he want? Where did he go?” Sasuke demanded.

“Careful, young one. Let me ask again...do you remember what I said when I brought you here?” he asked Sasuke carefully.

Sasuke glared at his old master, “I’m not interested in your philosophical BS. Just give it to me straight. Where is Itachi?”

“Defiant as always...Lucky for you, I am a patient teacher. You cannot live a thousand years without being so. Let me remind you then...When I brought you here, Sasuke, I told you that you were special; that you were just like me...the last of your kind. I took you under my wing and taught you the art of espionage and assassination. So forgive me if I view myself as something close to a father-figure for you. Despite the fact that you are not alone, I want you to know that you are still special- both to me and to the galaxy itself.”

“....What are you getting at?” Sasuke asked impatiently.

Orochimaru eyed him carefully, “...I am dying, Sasuke. And I don’t have much time left. Thanks to the Council’s near extermination of the Serpana race, I am the last of my people. I’m not exactly sure what your brother or Akatsuki are up to, but their... _work_  will be of great benefit to me should they be successful. That is why I’ve provided them with large quantities of Scarlet Sand.”

“Akatsuki...?” Sasuke asked.

“Yes. They are the organization responsible for these disappearances. Should Akatsuki be successful, and they should be...the sacrifice of those human colonists will not be in vain," Orochimaru said intently.

Sasuke thought for a moment. So, Itachi was working with the people Naruto saw on Shoka, these "Akatsuki _"_...and Orochimaru was their supplier.

“Do you know why Itachi and Akatsuki are doing this?” Sasuke asked, calmly now that he had some more information on his brother.

Orochimaru seemed uncertain then, “I must admit that I’m not entirely certain of their primary goal; only of where our aims coincide.”

“You still seek immortality,” Sasuke said confidently.

“Naturally,” Orochimaru answered honestly.

“Can’t you just take over another body?” Sasuke asked plainly.

Orochimaru, last living member of the Serpana, had a unique ability. The truth was that the being before him was a body chosen and sacrificed so that Orochimaru’s real body could live. Sasuke had only seen it once after being brought to his lair. The real Orochimaru was a creature that appeared like a white snake of Earth. Once every few decades, he had another body chosen for him to slither into and possess. For this reason and before their eventual extermination, the Serpana had been seen as the parasites of the galaxy. They had been persecuted for centuries until a large fraction of them decided to fight back. When they later decided that wasn’t enough, they attempted to take over the galaxy. The Council then decided that the Serpana were too great a threat to coexist with any other species, and they almost ended their entire existence with the Alliance. Orochimaru was now all that was left.

It had all happened decades before the Uchiha massacre. But in the ashes of that war, Orochimaru had found his purpose. He sought to keep the Serpana alive through himself alone and achieve immortality. The Serpana lifespan was long already, partially due to being able to survive through another organism’s body. But their physical selves had a lifespan of just over a thousand years. And Orochimaru was already a thousand years old.

Orochimaru closed his eyes and for a moment, he truly seemed as old as he was. He spoke steadily and looked straight at Sasuke, “Despite my efforts, there is no longer any other viable option for me. Even a body transfer at this moment would kill me. So, you must see now, Sasuke...why it is so pleasant to see you. As your old master and a father figure, I can honestly say that my single greatest achievement was you.”

Sasuke hadn’t expected such a sentimental confession from his mentor. In fact, he could hardly believe what he was hearing. He knew his master well, however. He expected that Orochimaru would have some sort of request or favor to ask of him next.

“As I’m unable to do it on my own and because I trust you the most with a situation so delicate, I would like you take care of something for me. A last favor for your teacher, if you will.”

Sasuke raised a brow, “That was rather nice of you.”

“And I mean it, dear child. You may no longer be my student but I will always be your teacher. Or has the Uzumaki boy had you feeling differently...?”

Sasuke froze at his assertion but said nothing.

“...He had to be a great influence on you to have convinced you to leave this, your home,” Orochimaru continued.

Sasuke breathed a deep sigh, “...Don’t be ridiculous, Orochimaru...This was never my home. My home is the abandoned ghost of my home planet,” he said, his voice hollow and his eyes a black void, “...cold and empty.”

Orochimaru gazed at him for a moment, seeing his younger self in Sasuke for a moment, “It is tragic. But that is why I bring in people like us: alone and without family. I don’t suppose you remember you old teammates, do you?”

Sasuke looked at him warily, “...Yes?”

“Well, I’ve recruited them for this mission as well. And I’m sure they’ve missed you.”

“What exactly do you want me to do for you?”

“Follow Akatsuki and make sure they keep to their word. If it’s vengeance you seek, Sasuke, kill your brother if you must. But I will deny any involvement. I have my agreement with them, after all. Going after their agents would be bad business.”

“Why don’t you keep in touch with their agents yourself or with one of your other agents?” Sasuke asked, not willing to do Orochimaru’s dirty work for him again after all these years.

“It’s as I said, dear boy, my old bones can’t handle it. You’ll find that their agents are almost impossible to track. It has to be done on foot and by the best of the best. That’s where you come in along with your old teammates, of course.”

“Hm. No, thanks. I work better alone,” Sasuke stated bluntly. He didn’t need anyone distracting and weighing him down when he was closer than ever to killing Itachi.

“I know. But I have a feeling you’ll need some additional... assistance this time around. And I’ve already informed them of this assignment. They should be waiting for you in the armory.”

Sasuke sighed. There had to be a way around this.

“Fine,” he said, standing, “I’ll do your spying for you and take care of Itachi while I’m at it.”

“How generous of you,” Orochimaru said, “I’ve also provided a ship for transport. Juugo knows its location.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and spoke curtly, “Thank you, master.”

Orochimaru chuckled lowly and turned back in his chair to face the window again.

Kabuto had entered Orochimaru’s office after Sasuke left. He stood beside his boss’ desk waiting for him to speak first.

“I understand Sasuke’s plans for vengeance. But an Uchiha truly alone in the Universe...” he said, thoughtfully,”...Would a terrible thing, don’t you think?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! This one is longer than usual but I thought you guys deserved it after being so incredibly patient. 
> 
> Next: Sakura's past, following the map, and maybe our boys see each other again....maybe...


	9. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working two jobs and have had like zero time to sit down and finish this...until now cause one of those jobs was temporary, so...more time to write now. 
> 
> Hopefully you guys like this one, it's longer and I have a feeling the next one will be too. We're really ramping it up here. There's a lot of questions and answers to get to, as well as plenty of romance. 
> 
> I'm also posting another fic within a week, it's one of the fics I spoke of in the last chapter. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

c h a p t e r   n i n e

* * *

I'M SORRY

 

 

 

Naruto had given Shiho the order to navigate them to the Hawking Eta cluster. From there, they would be able to get more accurate coordinates from the vessel they were following. The ship was now moving at FTL toward their destination with an exuberant Kiba at the helm. 

Meanwhile, Naruto had gone back to his cabin to rest up. Unable to sleep, he instead found himself on one of his armchairs by the large window in deep thought. He was looking at his nexus, its menu open and displaying its array of options: Reports, VidCall, and Anbu Intelligence...It was that last one that kept him thinking and remembering what Neji had said.

_...If you’re ever curious to know Sasuke’s whereabouts, Anbu Intelligence can take care of it..._

“Ugh...” He gripped his head and massaged his temples harshly. What was the point? Logically speaking, even if he knew where Sasuke was, there would be nothing he could do about it. What was he going to do? Show up out of nowhere and attempt to whisk him away? Tell him he loved him and that he was sorry for having to make a difficult choice? He knew Sasuke and he knew how powerful his hatred was for his brother. Naruto wasn’t so sure that he mattered more to Sasuke than that. He felt stupid for even attempting to compare himself. And yet...

He sighed, looking up toward the window at the streaks of soft blue light created by the ship’s current speed. It felt like Sasuke was slipping away from him. He could still feel the ache in his heart from having him so close after so long...only to have to push him away as soon as they were together again. He had always been so sure that he would see Sasuke again, no matter what. But now...

“Helloooo...” came a voice from the monitor on his nightstand. It almost startled him, but he just sighed quietly and got up to respond. It appeared there was someone at his door.

“Yes, who is it?” he asked plainly.

“Oh, you know who it is.”

He rolled his eyes before pressing an option on the screen to open the door.

Ino strutted into the cabin wearing her pajamas. She hadn’t appeared to have gone to sleep yet. On a regular Alliance ship, it would’ve been a strange sight to see a soldier in something so casual but at least he knew his crew was getting comfortable on a more private vessel. Albeit pretty quickly in Ino’s case.  

“You have security?! Our doors randomly open by themselves! It’s getting...annoying...” She trailed off before realizing how large Naruto’s cabin was. Ino whistled as she looked around the room, her hands on her hips and her blonde hair flowing to her waist.

“Okay...this is way better than any of our rooms. This looks like a condo... Do you even need this much space? Cause I’d be open to a trade, you know-” she said jokingly, before looking over to Naruto. He had taken a seat again by the window, not much in the mood for Ino or anyone else’s company.

“Heh, thanks but I’ll pass...” Naruto muttered, resting his cheek on his palm.

Ino raised an inquisitive brow at him before her vivid blue eyes narrowed, “Oh, no. I know that look. Pouty-faced, moping and staring off into the distance- you’re thinking about him, aren’t you?"

He sighed tiredly, ”Ino, not now...”

“By the Ah’tei! Naruto! Why haven’t you told him yet? It’s been long enough, don’t you think?”

“It’s complicated, Ino... _he’s_ complicated....” he struggled, closing his eyes and wishing they weren’t having this conversation. Again.

“Naruto...you’re an Alliance Commander and an Anbu agent. It is never going to be simple,” Ino said. Then she continued more softly, “Love never is, anyway.”

Naruto eyed her as she moved to stand to his left, crossing her arms and looking out the window.

“ _We_ were..” he said softly.

Ino scoffed, “Yeah, but we were young. We didn’t know what love was. It’s why it was easier for us to stay friends after. But you and Mr. Murder Eyes? You were made for each other. I know it. Even Sai knows it.”

Naruto almost choked, “Ino, don’t call him that!”

“Oh, whatever. The point is, Naru, we don’t live forever and our job is as dangerous as it gets. Next time you see him, you have to let him know.”

Naruto looked up at her and pursed his lips before gazing downward in contemplation, “Hm...”

Ino looked at him for a moment before giving a sad, soft smile; she remembered the day she first saw him with Sasuke. She had been looking all over for him at that party when she finally caught sight of them on the balcony from a second story window. They seemed so relaxed with each other; as if they’d been friends for ages. She had begun to smell roses in the air soon after that. She saw Sasuke many times after that party and each time it felt that he and Naruto had bonded closer together. Before she knew it, the two were virtually inseparable unless Naruto was on an assignment. They had even run into Sasuke a few times while on Alliance missions. She had initially been suspicious that the two were arranging to meet then, but Naruto wasn’t one to break regulations like that. It seemed those two were just... connected somehow. Her heart warmed and she caught herself wondering if she would ever find a love like the one she knew Naruto held for Sasuke...A love that could possibly transcend the stars themselves.

“...I saw you two that day, you know,” she murmured softly, lost in memories she had of them.

Naruto was startled by this. “What do you mean?”

“About six months ago...I was dropping by to drag you to dinner on the Arc. I can’t remember where anymore. But you had given me the code to your temp, so I just waltzed in. You and Sasuke seem to have a thing for balconies. You were close- much closer than usual...And that’s saying something since it seems like you’re practically attached at the hip when he’s around. Don’t worry though, I didn’t stay long enough to see anything else,” she said, raising a playful brow at him.

Naruto’s breath hitched. Ino had walked in on that...He thought pitifully of himself. If only something _had_ happened between he and Sasuke then, maybe they wouldn’t be in this mess. He remembered his dream then and flinched, thinking otherwise. He stared up at her, waiting for what she’d say next.

“They way you looked at him didn’t surprise me at all,” She said, rolling her bright blue eyes, “I’ve known that you’ve loved him for quite a while now...I’m sure I knew it before you did.”

“Ino...” Naruto said quietly. It was painful to go back to that day after what had happened with Sasuke. Their future was so uncertain now. Maybe it had always been that way but he could see Sasuke slowly descending down a pit of hatred and vengeance that he had largely dug for himself. He seemed to crave the darkness so much, Naruto had no idea how to bring him back from it. But what he feared most was that Sasuke wouldn’t want to...even if he gave him the chance.

“He loves you too, you know,” Ino said, leaving Naruto stunned and wide-eyed.

“...How....how do you know that?” He said, looking up at her.

“Because I saw it. I wasn’t supposed to, but I did. I saw it in his eyes. He looked at you the same way you did... That’s why you have to tell him. I know you worry about him, Naruto. Show him a way out. Give him another choice. I don’t think he knows that there’s anything beyond revenge right now. It’s what I’ll never understand about you two: it’s so clear that you belong together but neither of you will do anything about it. And what’s worse? You stray further and further from each other when you both damn well know you want to be together. People search the stars for what you have. Do you realize that?”

Naruto was overwhelmed by her words. His eyes watered as he struggled to speak, “I...I should’ve realized it sooner...I could’ve done something. He’s so lost now...Ino, there’s nothing I can-” He let out before being silenced in an instant by Ino’s hand.

He gazed at her in shock as she stood over him, staring down with sad eyes.

“...I’m sorry. I know I’m supposed to respect you on your ship. You’re my superior. You’re almost everyone’s now...But you’re my friend first. And I’m not going to watch you suffer for him anymore. You are Naruto Uzumaki: the Hero Over Suna, decorated Alliance Commander, and elite ANBU agent. You’ve fought and suffered so much for others. But you need to fight for yourself, too. And if you die before you can finish what you started that day- if you waste this chance for the love and the joy that you deserve, Naruto, I’ll never forgive you for it.”

He was left speechless as she continued, “...And if Sasuke wastes this chance...if, in his quest for vengeance, he hurts you more than he already has...I’ll take care of him myself.”

Naruto gulped. She was serious. He could hear it in her voice. He closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. “...Alright. I’ll...I’ll tell him...” and tiredly, he said, “But Ino...I’m not sure it’ll change anything. And if it doesn’t...If he...”

“If he doesn’t see how much happier he would be....then we’ll know he’s lost, Naru. But you need to take that chance first. He loves you. And he has to know that he does. Maybe that’s why he’s tried to keep himself away.”

Naruto was silent for a moment, not wanting to agree with the idea that Sasuke would lose his way or actively try to avoid him; or rather...not wanting it to become a reality. He had seen so much loss and pain but he wouldn’t be able to take it if he lost Sasuke, too. If Ino was wrong and Sasuke didn’t love him, he could live with that. But if Sasuke succumbed to his own hatred and despair....if he ceased to be the Sasuke he knew...it would mean the Sasuke he loved would be gone forever. Naruto wasn’t sure what he would do then.

He remembered what he had told Sasuke when they last saw each other; when he refused to allow him on their mission aboard the Hokage. He told him that he wouldn’t help him destroy himself. But after listening to Ino, he realized that by standing aside and letting Sasuke go...that was exactly what he was doing.

“...Fine,” he said, now resolute, “For now, these colonists and this mission come first. But I’m going to find him...and I’ll bring him back from that darkness.”

“That’s my Naru...” Ino said a glowing smile. The two allowed a comfortable silence to settle between them for a moment.

“Just please don’t slap me again,” Naruto added belatedly.

“Yes, sir.”

 

* * *

 

Sasuke walked the halls of Orochimaru’s hideout, intent on ignoring the armory and his former team altogether. He had been on his own for a while now and was more than capable of doing this by himself and through his own resources. Thinking back to his encounter with Naruto and trying to ignore the ensuing pang in his chest, he reasoned that he didn’t need anyone weighing him down or distracting him from his primary goal. He had almost made that mistake back then. In a way, he was grateful to Naruto for what he had done. He had inadvertently made Sasuke focus on what he really wanted.   

He walked out the lobby entrance, passing the still-seething security guards and almost making it out of the lair before a familiar voice called out to him.

“Where do you think you’re going, Uchiha?”

Sasuke frowned to himself, resisting the urge to curse under his breath. He stood silent for a moment before turning reluctantly to face his team. He said nothing, only eyeing them with a glare.

Suigetsu smirked from down the hall, Karin and Juugo at his side.

“You didn’t think you’d leave Team Hebi behind, did you?”

“There is no Team Hebi,” Sasuke said.

“Aw, that really hurts my feelings, you vengeful bastard,” Suigetsu replied curtly.

Karin stepped in, eyeing Suigetsu with a glare of her own before turning to Sasuke with pleading eyes, “Sasuke...Orochimaru told us everything. If you want to find your brother, you’re going to need our intel,” she said.

“...Thanks, Karin. I think I’ll pass,” Sasuke said impassively. The intel did attract him but he was convinced that he needed to do this on his own. He didn’t hate anyone of them. In fact, if he were honest with himself, he would have admitted that he had enjoyed their company when they were younger. But he had since moved on, and now that Itachi had been seen again for the first time in almost two decades, he was committed to remaining focused on the goal he had set out to accomplish all those years ago.

But he knew that some of his old team members were a bit more fond of him. Karin and Juugo had always been more invested in Sasuke’s personal life, much to his chagrin. Even now, despite his succinct reply to her, his rare show of appreciation had made Karin notably flustered. And it was Juugo who spoke softly and with the most impact, “...You don’t need to worry. We won’t get in your way, Sasuke...”

Sasuke raised a brow at this. “None of you?”

Suigetsu scoffed at him in genuinely amused, “Since when do I care about what you want or who you kill?” 

Karin replied more kindly, “You have your goals, Sasuke. We get it. We’re just here cause we’re still on Orochimaru’s payroll.” 

“Hn,” Sasuke said, albeit less averse to the idea than before.

Suigetsu just looked at him, clearly annoyed, “....So are we going or what?”

Once they got to the ship, Suigetsu started giving Sasuke its specifications. It was docked in the stock bay among some cargo ships but was surprisingly sleek and much more modern than Sasuke had anticipated. In fact, it almost resembled a bird of prey in flight. A black one. It had the latest upgrades and superb stealth systems; the best that money could buy. It wasn’t large, but large wasn’t what they needed. More than anything, they needed to be swift and quiet in order to avoid detection.

 _The well of murder and drug money runs as deep as ever,_ Sasuke noted sourly.

Suigetsu would be flying the ship with Karin as his co-pilot. On the main deck, Sasuke and Juugo strapped themselves in.

“Alright...our intel points us to Hawking Eta,” Karin said, setting the proper coordinates before lift off.

“Hawking Eta it is, then,” Suigetsu said, smirking as the ship lifted off the ground.

The ship took off, leaving a bright white trail of light that quickly disappeared, leaving no trace of their presence.

 

* * *

 

“Commander, we’re arriving in the Hawking Eta system. The data you shared seems to be leading us to a garden world named Alma. It has a breathable atmosphere for humans, but since we may encounter hostiles, I would still suggest a helmet,” said Shiho from her place at the Nav Center.

Naruto was ready and in his armor, trying to ignore the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t sure what or who they would find there, but they had to be tactful.

“Alright, I’ll be taking a three-man squad down with me. I’ll need my medic and Akari fighter. Call down Sakura and Ino for me please, Shiho.”

“Certainly, Commander,” she said dutifully.

Naruto proceeded to the bridge where he spoke with Kiba regarding the ship. The flight lieutenant all but gushed about flying it. At one point, Naruto could have sworn he saw a tear form in his eye. He didn’t quite understand the excitement when it came to a ship like the Hokage. It was too big for complicated maneuvers and the piloting involved way too many controls and not enough emphasis on looking out the damn window. In contrast, he had flown smaller fighter jets on various worlds and those were non-stop thrills.

“Why did you decide to become a pilot anyway, Kiba?” Naruto asked sincerely.

Kiba seemed puzzled for a moment before answering, “Well, I never really liked fighting on the ground. There was too much...you know....”

“Yeah, I do...”

“I started out as an Alliance fighter pilot. I was always flying those smaller fighter and patrol jets. I was badass. Always doing rolls, loops, and turns- shit like that. The higher-ups saw how good I was and kept moving me up to the bigger ships. Barrel rolling isn’t the same on a ship like the Hokage out in space. You don’t even feel that it's happening and it doesn’t make a difference with the big cruisers, so there’s no point. The Hokage’s not that big but it feels pretty damn good to be bigger than the other guys. And faster.”

“I see,” Naruto said before quipping, “So...you compensating for something, Inuzuka?”

“Oh, shut up,” Kiba said bitterly.

Naruto let the laughter escape him while Kiba assured him that he was, in fact, very well endowed in that department.

Once his Akari squadmates made it down, both in suits with helmets at their sides, Naruto noticed they seemed upset. He looked at Sakura’s nervous expression and then Ino’s stern-faced gaze before it clicked for him.

“...You two haven’t talked yet? At all?” He asked, stunned.

“....Ahem,” Sakura cleared her throat but said nothing in return. Meanwhile, Ino looked off to the side, her arms crossed and clearly not wanting to have a conversation about it.

Naruto sighed, “Alright. But know this: we might have to fight for our lives down there. So put your arguments aside, work together and look out for one another. That’s an order. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir,” they both said in contrasting tones. Naruto couldn’t believe that Ino would give him advice on how to handle a relationship and then not do anything to fix hers. He wasn’t sure of the extent of Sakura and Ino’s relationship but it must’ve been strong for it to have turned so bitter. He vaguely hoped that this mission would be good for them. He guessed it was a worth a shot...if they didn’t wind up getting him killed.

“Commander, we’re staying in the planet’s orbit but we’ll be sending you all down in a smaller ship that’ll be deployed through the cargo bay on the lower level of the Hokage,” Kiba informed him.

“Good, it’s been too long since I’ve flown. And maybe at least one of us get to do some barrel rolls,” he said, looking back with a grin to a put off Kiba before he faced his squad again, “Let’s go.”

The blue and white ship was flat-topped and triangular in shape. They boarded it quickly and Naruto moved to the pilot’s seat in front while Ino and Sakura strapped themselves into seats in the loading area behind him.

“Hey, Doc...” Naruto called out to Sakura from the pilot’s seat, “You ever handle a gun before?”

“Yes...Well, I am trained with a pistol, but that is the extent of my weapons skill set at the moment,” Sakura said, sounding disappointed with herself.

“No worries, I’m glad you can handle one. What I care about most is your strong healing ability. We have to be ready for anything.”

Sakura nodded, blushing but determined, “Yes, Commander.”

They could feel the ship being released from the Hokage as the floor shifted beneath it, opening to reveal the atmosphere above Alma.

Naruto flew the jet downward at about thirty degrees toward Alma, following the instructions that were given to him by Shiho through the comm in his helmet. It appeared that the signal from the enemy ship had spent a few hours on this planet before moving onto their next destination.

Naruto entered the atmosphere and broke through the cloud cover to reveal a grand structure of barren canyons. He flew over a lush green forest as he approached them, appreciating the sight but being mindful of potential threats.

“Naruto! Look over there! It’s another ship...” Ino said, pointing out a black speck in the distance about thirty kilometers north of their location.

“Shit,” Naruto said, flying down swiftly into the canyon and hoping the other jet hadn’t seen them.

“How was it not detected on our radar?” Sakura asked worriedly.

“It’s a stealth craft, like ours....let's hope they didn’t see us...” Naruto explained.

He flew steadily through the large canyon toward his destination: a small base that seemed to lay within the canyon. He noticed as they approached it that there was a short, silver staircase leading up to a wide door within the wall of the canyon itself.

“Shiho, are we clear for landing?” he said into his comm.

“It appears so, Commander...but the ship you saw hasn’t appeared on our radar. I’m afraid I won’t be able to tell you if it nears your location.”

“That’s alright, Shiho. We’ve got guns, Hikari, and a medic. We’ll stay vigilant and kick some ass if we have to,” Naruto said, silently hoping that they wouldn’t need to.

Naruto landed the plane softly but with some apprehension. He hoped they wouldn’t have to face the people he did on Shoka, knowing it would be damn near impossible to defeat them. At best, with Ino’s Hikari barriers, they would be able to fight them off and escape. Given what he knew they were capable of, their chances were slim. But there was no backing out of investigating this base. They needed to come here to figure out whoever they were...and what exactly they wanted with those colonists.

Naruto walked up to the door with Sakura and Ino, pulling out an assault rifle from the armor’s magnetic holster on his back.

“It’s quiet...” Sakura said, curious, “You’d think if anyone were here, they’d have stationed their ship or vehicle nearby. But there’s nothing here...”

“....She’s right,” Ino said after a moment, surprising both Naruto and Sakura, “Maybe the ship we saw was theirs?...”

Naruto thought for a second before putting his rifle away and trying the door. It was heavy and it opened slowly. He was shocked.

“It’s...open...” he said, loud enough for his squad to hear. Something didn’t feel right to him.

“Alright,” he said, authoritatively. “ Follow my lead and have your weapons ready. Ino, if we encounter any hostiles, form an energy barrier around us. Sakura, have that pistol out and be ready to shoot or heal if necessary.”

The two Akari stood ready behind him while Naruto took a step back and kicked open the door. It revealed a dimly lit hallway. As they stepped inside, it seemed empty. They advanced through the wide, ventilated passageway, their senses heightened and anticipating danger at any moment. They moved as quickly as they could, trying to be as quiet and light-footed as possible so as to avoid their footsteps echoing about the metal walls.

At the end of the hallway was another that ran adjacent to it. Naruto decided against splitting up, knowing that their chances of making it out alive greatly relied on them staying together. He held two fingers up and indicated left.

They moved quickly and quietly through the halls until they started noticing doors on either side of the corridor. Naruto looked to Ino then and she understood that as an indication to be ready to put up her barriers at any moment.  

They continued to move silently through the hall until they came to an open door. They stopped just short of it, waiting to hear footsteps or voices. But they heard nothing. Not even the typical hum of electric equipment.

Ino quietly formed a violet energy barrier around them as Naruto approached the door, his assault rifle out and loaded. He took a silent breath, waiting to hear anything else, before turning quickly into the doorframe and pointing his gun into the room.

His grimace turned into an expression of shock as he realized the room was empty, save for a long metal table at the center.

On that table was a woman in lilac robes, soundly sleeping.

He looked around carefully before stepping into the room.

Nothing.

They walked up to the table slowly, eyeing their surroundings carefully. Naruto nodded to Sakura, whispering, “Check to see if she’s alive. If she is, you’ll heal her if it's necessary but don’t wake her. She may be a threat.”

“Right away, Commander,” she said, walking over to the table. Her hands glowed green as she concentrated and assessed the woman’s physical condition. Naruto stood to watch by the door while Ino kept her gun pointed at the woman who slept as Sakura assessed her. He couldn’t get over how quiet it was...as if there was no one there beside her.

Naruto breathed out quietly, “...Ino...Sakura and I are going check out the rest of the base. Watch over this one. We’ll be back in ten.”

“Got it,” she said lowly before the other two left to swiftly explore the rest of the base.

Naruto and Sakura moved quickly and quietly through the base, carefully knocking on closed doors with weapons ready and finding them unlocked and empty each time.

They observed the rooms carefully. Naruto was baffled by them while Sakura seemed observant and focused. Her eyes were everywhere, taking everything in. Using her own nexus, she would scan different areas and look through the data received, decoding them and painting a picture of what had occurred and who had been in those rooms.

“These rooms...they’re holding cells...” Sakura told him gravely, “I think they used these rooms to hold their prisoners for a time before moving on with them. Judging by the data, I would say it’s been less than a day since the most recent group was here.”

“So these people have been at this for a while...I wonder,” Naruto said uneasily,”...how many did they kidnap before Shoka...?”

Sakura looked at him for a moment, pursing her lips,”....The capacity of this holding facility is just over a thousand people...more, if comfort wasn’t their priority...”

Naruto’s jaw tightened, his hands were fists and his eyes were blazing blue flames. He looked back at Sakura, who shivered under his gaze.

“...Do you have all the data you need?”

“I...it’s always good to be thorough, though we don’t exactly have the time to be...”

“So we’ll gather as much information as we can. Let’s finish looking through the rooms and be as quick as possible,” he said.

“Yes, Commander...” she replied.

They moved faster and more hastily now that they were fairly sure the entire facility was empty. Further scans of the other rooms confirmed Sakura’s earlier assertion: that they were, in fact, holding cells meant for those that had been kidnapped. The most recent had left less than twenty-four hours ago, according to Sakura’s analysis of the facility’s dust composition.

“We’ve checked the rest of it. I can’t believe it, but it’s really empty.” Naruto said when they came back into the first room several minutes later.

“There are around thirty rooms...this place...it’s like a holding facility...a purgatory...” Sakura said hesitantly, looking to Naruto.

Ino was silent for a moment before expressing concern, “So...if this whole place is some kind of waiting room, what are they moving them onto?”

“...And how many others were ahead of them?” Naruto asked, his voice hollow.

Ino sighed quietly, “...We should talk about it further on the ship. This place is creeping me out.”

Naruto agreed,”First, help me look for anything here that might give us more information. Sakura, could you see what’s wrong with her, mentally? What’s got her unconscious for this long?”

“Yes, right away,” she said confidently. She had an idea of what it could be from her earlier examination but needed to confirm it.

The woman they had found had not woken up yet and it remained unclear how long she had been unconscious. Her race also appeared to be just as ambiguous. Sakura thought she looked like an Akari at first, but her hair was much too long for her to be missing the hira on her forehead. Unless she was indeed an older Akari, she would have to be a _shi’hikari_ like Sakura was. It was highly unlikely...but still plausible. She monitored her vital signs again and deemed her physically healthy before she moved her glowing hands to the woman’s head, gently laying her fingers on her temples and sensing for any irregularities without healing them and waking her. Though the lack of armor could have been some indication that she was a civilian, they couldn’t be sure whether she was a victim or criminal yet.

She had a fair complexion and long, almost violet hair. She was pretty, Sakura noted. She wondered who she was and what she was doing when she was taken- if she was indeed a victim. It would all be a mystery until Naruto gave the order to try and wake her.

 _"She might have family out there somewhere_ ," she thought sadly. At that moment, a loud, whirring noise disrupted her thoughts and made Ino and Naruto pause in their investigation of the room. The sound had come from outside the base. Knowing that there was another ship in the vicinity, they all looked at each other, completely frozen in place.

“Alright,” Naruto said carefully, “Ino, stay here and watch over this one. They may have returned for her and we need her and whatever information she may have. Sakura and I are going to face them and create an opening for you to escape on the ship. If we don’t make it, keep going. Do you understand?”

Ino stared at him for a moment, seeing the boy she once knew and grieving for how much he had grown. They never got used to this part of their lives; having to say goodbye each time the odds seemed stacked against them. Nevertheless, she couldn’t refuse his order now. She nodded to him, their bright blue eyes meeting in understanding and affection, “Yes, sir. Understood.”

He looked over to Sakura then, “Let’s move."

They ran through the halls, both having noticed when the sound had stopped and possibly indicating that they had landed.

“Shiho,” Naruto began to say into his comm, “bring the Hokage in close and have the cannons ready, we’ve got cargo and we need to get outta here ASAP.”

“Yes, Commander. Hokage is coming in,” she said, sounding nervous but prepared.

They slowed and fell silent as they approached the entrance, staying behind the door they had left slightly ajar. They stood side by side, listening carefully to the sound of the ship’s doors opening and footsteps making their way down a ramp. Naruto had taken his shotgun out of its holster, ready to fire. Sakura attempted to subdue her trembling as she held her pistol close, not wanting Naruto to notice how fearful she truly was. She had never been in a situation like this before. She never fought in battle or felt as close to death as she did now. Everything that bothered her before: her insecurities, her past with Ino...none of that seemed to matter anymore. It all seemed so foolish.

Naruto breathed quietly beside her, and she soaked in his aura. It was strong and focused, just like she needed to be in order to be of use to their mission. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

Beside her, Naruto continued to listen carefully. He wondered how many there were and what they were here for, although it was very likely they were here to take the woman they had found or that perhaps they had come with more prisoners. He stayed silent, listening to the footsteps stop at the end of the ramp and a muffled voice that sounded like it had come from the ship.

The voice at the foot of the ramp replied to it, its deep velvet tone capturing Naruto’s heart and gripping it as he struggled for a moment to breathe.

It was Sasuke. It had to be.

“...Sakura...wait here,” he whispered to her.

She looked up at him in shock, “What?”

“Trust me,” he said, before heading out the door and leaving her bewildered and in panic.

Sasuke had turned back to the base and walked toward it after reassuring Karin that he would go in by himself. He expected it to be occupied by Akatsuki. But when he saw Naruto walking down those stairs, armored and staring right at him, he took a step back, his eyes wide and brows furrowed in a shaken awe.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He asked, his voice low and intimidating. But Naruto heard something else...the slightest tremble of an underlying yet powerful emotion.

_“...He loves you. And he knows that he does. Maybe that’s why he’s tried to keep himself away...”_

“You know why I’m here, Sasuke” Naruto responded calmly as he continued making his way to him.

Sasuke noted this but refused to move, opting to stand his ground, “I’m looking for Akatsuki. For my brother.”

Naruto stopped then, “Akatsuki...?” he asked, perplexed.

“The group that’s been kidnapping your precious colonists.”

“...I see...” Naruto said, thankful for the piece of information but noting the biting tone, “Well you won’t find your brother here. The place is empty.”

“Oh? And why should I believe you?” Sasuke said smoothly, immediately recognizing that it would be a mistake to let Naruto hear his emotion in his voice. The truth was that he was trying his best not to care or think about their last encounter. Or the one before that. Despite the fact that he had chosen to leave Naruto behind and focus on his duty to his family, he couldn’t quite shake him from his thoughts. He lingered there, the image of his smile bringing a warmth he usually felt when he thought about them: his mother, his father...his people.

But those feelings and that warmth led to an unbearable pain and guilt. He had lost the only people he had ever loved and anything that remotely resembled that love now felt...wrong. To Sasuke, it was not only a distraction but a betrayal of his people; those he swore to avenge.

Naruto looked at him, concerned before sighing, “I...I was wrong, Sasuke. I should have let you come with me. I should’ve told you...” he struggled, wondering how to tell Sasuke how he felt about him.

Sasuke was shocked at the sudden admission but he couldn’t help but feel some sort of relief. Deep down, he knew it hurt to have been refused help by the only friend he thought he had. But this was no longer about him or them. This was about his family.

This was about revenge.

Sasuke chose to hide and subdue the warmth he felt in Naruto’s presence, opting instead to answer him coldly, “Hn. Cram your guilt. You have your goals and I have mine. I don’t need your sympathy.”

Naruto knew better than to believe Sasuke when he spoke like this; cold and uncaring. He hadn’t realized it at first but by now, it was obvious that it was the method Sasuke used to keep people away. And how could he blame him? Being an asshole had its perks if it meant no one ever bothered to get to know you. And Sasuke was damn good at it. Except when it came to Naruto.

He smiled gently at him, committed to knocking down the walls Sasuke was building around himself, “You’re right. I do have goals of my own. And you’re one of them.”

“...What kind of cryptic nonsense is that?” Sasuke asked curtly, brows furrowed and impatient.

Naruto had continued to make his way toward Sasuke and had almost closed the gap between them. He looked into those dark eyes- full of suspicion, fear...and underneath it all, he knew there was warmth. He saw it now, plain as day. Sasuke loved him back.

He knew it was true despite the fact that Sasuke was currently reaching for his pistol. Naruto’s eyes flickered down to it before quickly slapping it out of Sasuke’s hand with a solid smack. He was put off a bit by Sasuke’s attempt at threatening him again but he knew he was desperately trying to put distance between them like he previously had for months. But he wouldn’t let him do it this time; not now that he was so certain that they belonged together. Sasuke wrinkled his nose a bit, clearly bothered by Naruto’s proximity but quietly and grudgingly enjoying it at the same time. It was a vicious push and pull when it came to him.

“What do you want, Uzumaki?” he asked heatedly.

Naruto could have laughed then. What did he want? Wasn’t it obvious? Hadn’t it always been?

“...You. I want you,” he said before closing the gap between their lips.

Naruto could feel Sasuke freeze at the contact for a moment before he took Naruto completely by surprise and kissed him back. Naruto felt his heart swell with contentment and relief. It was slow and somewhat awkward at first but they gradually became more confident. The kiss became rough and passionate. Naruto caught himself moaning into it softly. It felt so...right.

Sasuke Uchiha was chaos. He was beautiful, wonderful, all-consuming chaos and Naruto had craved him for longer than he had realized. How could he have let this person slip away from him? How did he remain so clueless for so long about the yearning he had felt for this man? If moments like these were what they had been missing, he would never forgive himself for being so dimwitted for so long.

They pulled away for breath, putting their foreheads together, looking straight into each other’s eyes and Naruto saw the same thing he had seen on that balcony months ago: that look in Sasuke’s eyes. He was a vision. His cheeks were ever so slightly flushed and his dark eyes were glazed in lust and fascination.

Sasuke was in a trance. A part of him had expected and longed to be with Naruto like this and it had felt so... _good_ to finally give in to him. It was like bathing in warm sunlight after a long and dark winter. He felt a heat all over and a bliss so foreign yet so...natural. That part of him that had yearned and waited so long for Naruto had risen to the surface and let itself be known and felt. And there was something else, something deeper...It felt...like...

“I...” Naruto panted, his eyes a deep and brilliant blue that had Sasuke in a daze, ”Sasuke...I love you.”

Sasuke’s breath stopped and the world froze for a moment. Words that he hadn’t heard in almost two decades flooded his senses and sparked his memories; his mother’s smile, her soft embrace, his father’s proud and caring expression and finally...his brother...and the last words he said to him before his nightmare began all those years ago. They echoed loudly in his head, surrounding him completely.

_“My little Sasuke...I love you,” she said, holding him against her in the warm daylight._

_His father’s firm hand on his head, “Never doubt that I love you, Sasuke. Make me proud.”_

_“Sasuke...I’ll take you next time,” Itachi said kindly._

_“Hmm....promise?” he asked, unconvinced._

_“Promise,” he nodded._

_“Okay...Love you, Itachi,”_

_His brother chuckled lightly, smiling, “Love you too, Sasuke...”_

Sasuke’s eyes went wide, seeing his past flash before him. He shook his head, staring straight through Naruto.

“No...No, not like them,” he muttered.

Naruto felt his blood run cold as he held Sasuke in his arms. He had never seen him like this before.

“Sasuke, what do you mean? Talk to me,” he begged.

Sasuke saw him then. He looked straight at Naruto and remembered where he was. In that moment, he remembered his purpose and everything else turned to nothing. But Naruto...Naruto was worse. Looking at him now, he remembered what he had said before he left Naruto and the Arc.

_Never again._

_Love_. Yes. This love was an abomination. How could anything or anyone ever come close to his family? This man before him was abhorrent, bent on keeping him from his purpose and the sacred oath he made to his parents the day that he found them dead. His people and the parents he loved more than anything deserved his devotion and a promise fulfilled.

He would never allow Naruto to get in his way again. He swore it.

There was the sharp sound of a crack in the air as his blade came to life. It cast a blue light between them as they looked into each other’s eyes.

There was a pain in Naruto’s chest then; a burning torture. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t speak. All he could do was stare into the eyes of his beloved as he rammed the blade into him.

Naruto was in disbelief, frozen in place by the realization of his nightmare. “ _I_ _t can’t be...that Sasuke would do such a thing...”_ he thought faintly, quickly becoming disoriented. He fell then, barely able to react when the sword was pulled out of his chest. He fell forward and into the dust beneath him.

A loud and anguished cry came from the base’s entrance, grabbing Sasuke’s attention.

“Naruto!”

Sakura had left her spot behind the door where she had seen what transpired. She came running, tears in her eyes and calling Naruto’s name.

“ _How could I be so stupid_ ,” she thought, “ _I should’ve done something! I could have stopped this somehow...some way...”_

She begged the Ah’tei, the old gods of the Akari, that he remain alive long enough for her to save him. As she ran, she glanced toward the man that had done this to him, seeing red orbs before she felt herself slow to a halt against her will just feet before she could reach Naruto.

Her breath slowed and she lost focus, blinking and dazed...before her vision went black.

Within the base, Ino had heard Sakura’s cry and became concerned. She had heard her scream Naruto’s name. She was sure of it.

She looked back at the pale woman on the table before looking back to the door.

“....Screw this,” she muttered before taking off running toward the entrance.  

She almost cried in horror at the sight of their unmoving and limp bodies. There was a sound that came from the other ship that had landed. It had been the same one from before.

She saw Sasuke make his way up the ramp before he turned to her, his eyes black and cold. She felt it from a distance; a hatred and intensity so strong, it chilled her to her bones.

“...You...” she said, her voice trembling before anger set in.

“I’ll kill you!” Ino screamed, running toward him and surrounded by the glowing, violet light of her own Hikari. Her rage fueled her, her light glowing as great as starlight, her body pulsing with pure energy.

Just as she was about to attack Sasuke, a blanket of red light surrounded him. Ino paused, recognizing that it was another’s Hikari before she unleashed her full potential.

Karin stepped out onto the ramp just far enough for Ino to see her. She recoiled at Ino’s strength, her energy field taking a hit before she recuperated and blasted Ino with as much strength as she could.

“I can’t hold off much longer,” she struggled as she looked Sasuke’s way.

“...It’s a shame, Yamanaka...that you would let your friends die to pursue us,” Sasuke said coldly.

Ino snapped, “You’re one to talk! He loved you! He loved you more than anything! But you’re heartless, aren’t you?...You could never love anyone.”

Sasuke glared at her. He turned to Karin, seeing no reason for them to stay any longer. There was clearly nothing of value on this planet.

“Let’s go,” he said. She nodded, turning and yelling to Suigetsu for them to leave. She and Sasuke turned and headed back into the ship, the ramp lifting to close the opening of the ship.

Ino headed to Naruto and Sakura, immediately seeing the wound in Naruto’s chest and knowing that Sakura must have been injured by the Sharingan.

“No. No, no, no,” she pleaded, holding Naruto close to her.

She had to choose. Her healing abilities were limited. She never fostered them the way Sakura had and she lacked the natural talent for it. If she cured Sakura first, Naruto might not make it. If she chose Naruto, Sakura would stay in the sharingan’s hold longer...and she may never be the same again.

She laid Naruto back down on the ground, laying her hands flat on his chest and concentrating as much as she could as her violet light began to heal him.

Above her, the Hokage was slowing to a stop and preparing to land. The wind it caused whipped her hair as she felt warm tears on her cheeks.

“Naruto...Sakura...I’m so sorry...” she bit out.

  

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a playlist I listen to while I write this thing. There's a lot of Star Wars, Mass Effect, Tron Legacy...and some Mirror's Edge cause why not?
> 
> I thought a lot about "Anakin's Betrayal" from Star Wars Episide III. I love that movie and I love Anakin's story. I think Sasuke is very similar to his character as well: a good heart underneath it all, but blinded by his pain and inability to let go of what he's lost. Everyone is growing in this story, and it's complicated for him and Naruto. But maybe Ino's right and their love will transcend the stars?
> 
> We'll have to see.


	10. Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! We're at our tenth chapter and about halfway through. I'm so excited! This chapter was so fun to write. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

c h a p t e r   t e n

* * *

 VISIONS

 

 

 

It was quiet in the medical bay, save for the sounds of the health monitors and the low thrum of the ship that now moved them away from Alma’s atmosphere. Naruto and Sakura were laid next to each other, with the woman they had found on Sakura’s left. They breathed silently on their padded tables, unaware and spared from the sadness and uncertainty that surrounded them.

Shikamaru stood by the door, leaning against the wall and quietly observing. Sai had asked him to stay with her and alert him of any changes while he took over for the Commander for the time being. So he had been keeping Ino company as she cared for them. She had been very attentive to them initially but had sat quietly for a while now as they stabilized. Her shoulders wilted and her golden hair was up in a loose bun as she sat by Sakura’s side, looking down at her with her back to Shikamaru.

Dry tears stained her face and her bright blue eyes were dimmed by the blunt pain of grief as she looked down at her friend.

Yes. Her friend.

“...We were so stupid back then, weren’t we...?” she said faintly before she thought better of it. She sneered in self-loathing, her lips trembling as she held back tears, “...I still am.”

Shikamaru frowned as he listened to her self-deprecation. He didn’t know either of them very well but he knew that what Ino was doing couldn’t be healthy. He sighed quietly, admitting that consoling others was definitely not a strength of his. Not wanting to let the lieutenant dig herself deeper into despair, he gave it a shot anyway.

“So...when do you think they’ll wake up?”

She paused for a moment but didn’t turn to face him, “...I’m not sure. Naruto at least is completely healed now. He’ll be fine. Thank the Ah’tei, he’ll be fine,” she said, trailing off with a sigh of relief.

“...And the doctor?”

Her shoulders tensed and she remained quiet. She didn’t answer him and Shikamaru understood her then, moving onto the next question.

“What about the new girl?”

Ino took a moment before she answered him tiredly, “We have no clue who she is. We know she’s stable but...Sakura was supposed to look into what was wrong with her. We found her like that...just sleeping.”

“Huh...” Shikamaru thought for a moment, “You don’t think she took a hit from the Sharingan too, do you?”

Ino paused, pursing her lips. Sasuke and his team hadn’t arrived until after they did but she wasn’t sure of anything else. She had gotten there too late to know...

Shikamaru continued, “The briefing mentioned that there is no longer only one known Uchiha in the galaxy. This other Sharingan user, _Itachi Uchiha_ could have been behind it, especially if he was seen on Shoka. So if it was the Sharingan, it was either him or-”

“ _Sasuke_ Uchiha,” she spat, surprising Shikamaru with her reaction as she continued bitterly, “...I know who he is. But we can only speculate right now. I think we should wait for Naruto to wake up. He might know more.”

“Yes...but you did say Sasuke was on Alma,” Shikamaru persisted.

Ino finally turned to him, desperate, “Look, Officer Nara, I understand that this part of the job is your forté but I just want some quiet, okay? They need it, too...” she said, looking back at Sakura.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, knowing he had gone off track and made things worse. He sighed internally at himself; at least he had given it a shot.

Silence fell between the two again before he decided to take a seat in the corner, facing her. He sat in the wheeled chair lazily, crossing his arms over the back of it. For a while, it was just them, the engine’s thrumming, and the steady tones coming from the health monitors.

Ino scoffed all of a sudden and he straightened up at the sound.

“...Sorry, I was just...just remembering something,” she said quietly, “...Sakura and I, we go way back. She and I, we...we were like sisters. We grew up together on Aeia and...she used to get bullied so much for not having a hira. Everyone else was growing theirs and she was all forehead. I got tired of never seeing her defend herself and I just put my foot down- quite literally...My hira had come in already and I found out I was stronger than the others. So I knocked down everyone that had been bullying her. No one messed with her after that...Not at school, anyway. Outside of it, it felt like people never stopped asking questions,” she spoke hoarsely, trailing off into deep thought before speaking up again, “...We tried everything to make her hira appear; she put herself in dangerous situations, we tried old rituals, special crystals that were supposed to enhance your Hikari somehow...It was all bullshit. Nothing worked. So she just covered up that forehead with a human hairstyle and said she was trying something new...Others stopped asking her questions, but she never stopped questioning herself...”

Shikamaru listened intently, curious to see where she was going with all this. Ino had suddenly become very talkative, although he could still hear the fatigue in her voice. He wasn’t sure what to do for her in that moment besides lend his ear.

“...Maybe that’s what she was doing when she left- trying something new. No warning, no goodbye...nothing. She was just gone. I thought I’d never see her again...And then when she showed up on Lina with Naruto...I was so angry. How do you leave your best friend behind without a word? She could have told me. If no one else, at least _me_. I protected her. I loved her. And she just...left,” she trailed off.

“I found Naruto after that. I joined the military. They were just what I needed then. I focused on strengthening my Hikari and Naruto...he gave me the affection I was craving. I was so angry at Sakura. I wanted so badly to find someone who was _better_ than her; to find someone who would be my ideal friend...someone who would never leave,” she said, her tears spilling over, “But I was _wrong_. I shouldn’t have placed those expectations on him. He deserves so much more than me...and so does Sakura.”

Shikamaru just frowned. He closed his eyes for a moment before he decided to give it one more try. However difficult it was for him to express comfort, he found that he couldn’t quite bear to see Ino so distraught. He felt her pain and he couldn’t ignore it or let her go through it alone. He got up, dragged his chair over to her and sat back down. Ever so gently, he placed his hand on hers, wrapping his fingers around her palm as it lay on the medical bed.

They stayed like that for a while. He waited patiently and without judgment as her tears flowed freely. She couldn’t say it then, but she felt comforted by his presence. She was grateful that he chose not to start another conversation either.

“ _Thank you...Shikamaru..._ ” she thought.

An hour or so had passed before Ino had calmed down and excused herself to go freshen up to touch base with Sai. She asked Shikamaru to watch over the three and get a hold of her if any of the monitors went off. He nodded silently to her as she left and continued to watch over them, particularly the commander. He didn’t mind sitting around but he began to feel useless after a few minutes. That led him to think about the state of their mission. He had been suspicious when Ino said that the base was empty. If anyone was going to run a human smuggling ring of this magnitude, they would do well to have some kind of security system in place. The fact that their team didn’t seem to notice one had him on edge. Their medic and commanding officer were both incapacitated and it made them sitting ducks.

“ _Uzumaki...We could sure use you and your over-the-top motivation right now_ ,” he thought.

He became curious about the new one they had picked up; the woman they found sleeping. At best, she was a forgotten prisoner. At worst, she could either be bait or an agent of theirs. If she managed to wake up, she could be deadly. He walked over to the third table, looking the dark-haired woman up and down in search of any details that might give something away about her. Her dress was certainly nothing special, leading him to think she may be a colonist. But she was attractive.

“So we’ve got a Sleeping Beauty, huh?...” he muttered, noting her pale features and lack of a hira. He thought it was strange. Her violet hair, almost luminous like an Akarì’s would be, went down to her hips. If she was an Akarì, she would be more than old enough to have one by now.

“ _Two shi’hikaris on one ship? The odds of that have to be one in a billion at most...”_

Shi’hikaris were an exceptionally rare and unfortunate occurrence, or so he was told by Temari Sabaku, sister of Councilor Sabaku and a statistician who worked with Arc Sec on occasion. According to her, they made up about .5% of the estimated twenty billion Akarì throughout the galaxy. He knew her ability and trusted Temari’s numbers so while he liked to keep an open mind, he wasn’t inclined to believe the woman before him was actually a shi’hikari.

He noticed something in her robes as he was thinking and peered at the draped fabric just below her bosom.

“ _Odd_ ,” he thought. It looked like a piece of paper.

He reached for it, watching for a possible reaction from her. It was an old piece of paper that had been folded into a neat square. He furrowed his brow, noting how strange and antiquated it was for someone to use paper as he opened it up carefully.

His eyes widened.

_“Wait, this isn’t...”_

At the center of the unfolded sheet was the image of a red circle with a black center. It looked like...a pinwheel? It strongly resembled what the Sharingan was supposed to look like but it wasn’t quite right. It was much more elaborate than the Arc Sec records he had previously seen on the Sharingan. He turned the paper over, noting that there was writing on it. It appeared incomplete, as though it had been torn out of something. Shikamaru couldn’t make out the writing. It was in some strange language he hadn’t seen before.

He looked at her again. Now he was very curious. He looked behind him, quickly glancing at the door while knowing he was about to do something rather intrusive. He sanitized his hands first before slowly reaching for the woman’s face. Gently, he lifted her eyelid and was once again taken aback by what he saw.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me...the eyes of the Shiromé,” he smiled with relief, “Heh...Looks like we found her, Neji...”

 

* * *

 

Naruto blinked slowly as he awoke on the table, feeling strained and lethargic. He grimaced as his chest ached on the padded table. He wondered where he was and what was going on; finding it odd that he wasn’t in his cabin.

His most recent memories then hit him in a torrential flood of love, pain, and dread. He gasped, reaching to grab at his chest where a hole should have been. Hot tears threatened to spill down the side of his face as he hyperventilated, grasping at his healed injury through the medical gown, “...Sasuke...” he whispered, reliving the painful memory of his betrayal.

He struggled to sit up just as Ino and Shikamaru came back through the doors.

“Naruto!” Ino called out, running to him and holding him gently to help keep him up.

“...Sasuke...Where’s Sasuke?” he asked her desperately.

“He’s gone, Naruto,” she said, her voice sounding firm as she searched for his eyes, “....He left you to die.”

He stared at her for a moment, barely keeping himself together. He saw Sasuke’s sword and he felt it when he ran him through with it. He knew it was true. But he knew the love in Sasuke’s eyes was true, too. He had felt it in his embrace and on the warmth of his lips. Sasuke loved him. And knowing that he loved him even as he pierced him with his blade...

Realizing that made the pain of it all overwhelming. It was like Sasuke was stabbing him again, slowly and with the aim to kill. He gripped the edges of the bed then, desperately willing his breath to slow.

“Ino...I told him. We...He loves me, too. I saw it. I know it,” he said, feeling the weight of the betrayal coming down on his shoulders.

“I thought so, too, Naru. But he’s lost. He almost killed you... And Sakura...” she said, trailing off.

 _“Sakura?”_ he thought as he looked to his left and down at her limp form.

“He used his Sharingan on her, Naruto...And now I don’t know how to save her,” Ino admitted. The misery in her voice echoing his growing distress.

Naruto kept staring at Sakura’s face, recalling the faint memory of her calling his name as the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.

“ _We’re going to get whoever is doing this. And we’re going to bring those people back. I swear it by the Ah’tei, commander.”_

_“Naruto, we have to find them. I’m the lead researcher on the investigation. Please. Let me join your team on your ship and help you with your mission.”_

_“...You ready for this, Doc?”_

_Sakura looked up at him with those bright, shining eyes._

_“I...Yes.”_

Sakura...Sakura had done everything she could for this mission and for him. She risked her life to save him after he stupidly put them both- put them _all_ in danger because of his feelings for Sasuke.

It was his fault that Sakura was in the state she was in now. He should have known Sasuke would betray him. His anger was too great; his desire for vengeance too strong for any love to take root and flourish in his heart. And that dream he had...he shivered at its accuracy. He should have taken it as a warning. He should have acted in the interest of the mission and his team instead of his own. He was a _soldier_ , dammit.

As if hearing the panic racking his brain, Shikamaru stepped forward and offered his voice, “Commander,” he said assertively enough that it caught Naruto’s attention.

“What are your orders, sir?” he said, his voice steady and looking straight at him, reminding him of who he was and what his priorities were. With a single question, Shikamaru brought him back to the present moment; back to his duty. Naruto felt himself calm down, then. He took a deep breath and with great pain, he set Sasuke aside. He would deal with him later.

“Right...” he said after some hesitation, ”Sakura needs immediate attention and we need to report our findings immediately. What’s the status on the one we found?”

“Shikamaru was able to identify her as Princess Hinata Hyuuga. He also thinks she may have been affected by the Sharingan,” Ino explained calmly.

Naruto was shocked, “Princess Hinata....?” he said, looking to his far left and staring at her for a moment.

 _“That’s Neji’s cousin...?”_ he thought in disbelief.

“...Get a vid call ready with Neji in the communications room and tell Shiho to set a course for the Arc. I’ll be there shortly,” he said to Shikamaru. The other nodded his head and walked off to take care of it.

Naruto turned to Ino after he left and took in the state she was in. She looked miserable. Her hair appeared dull and unkempt and her eyes were almost devoid light. It was not at all what an Akarì like her should look like.

She had suffered so much. She had done her best to take care of both him and Sakura with her abilities. He knew it in his heart. This wasn’t the first time she had taken care of him after getting into trouble and it wouldn’t be the last. But her continuing loyalty and strength of will inspired him and kept him going through the hell of battle. He was so incredibly grateful to her for that.

And for saving his ass every now and again.

He did his best to push himself off the bed and face her properly before throwing his arms around her and holding her tight.

“Ino...Thank you,” he said, his voice thick with emotion.

She hugged him tightly, “...Idiot...I’ll always look out for you...”

 

* * *

 

“You found her?” Neji asked, incredulous.

“Yep, safe and...well, not so sound. But we’re taking her and Sakura to _Oninokuni_ to get them properly healed. I have a friend there, an Akarì High Priestess. She’ll know what to do.”

“And she’s been asleep this entire time? That sounds like-”

“The _Sharingan_. I know.”

“And you’re sure it wasn’t Sasuke?” Neji asked cautiously.

“Positive. He went looking for Akatsuki just like we did. But we beat him to it.”

“I see...Akatsuki. At least we have a name now. I would report all your findings to Anbu Intelligence. They’ll need this in order to help us with our investigation. I’ve also compiled all our research onto the Anbu database.”

Naruto nodded, “Sai has forwarded everything to them already. They’ll be sending us any related intel they can find. Hopefully, it’ll be within the next forty-eight hours. Meanwhile, we’re at FTL speeds to _Oninokuni_. I won’t lie, the Sharingan’s effect can be...terrifying. But Shion’s on a different level. Don’t worry about your cousin. I’ll keep you posted on her condition.”

“Hm...You’re getting the hang of things rather quickly. I’m impressed,” he said before pausing. He seemed uncharacteristically hesitant before he spoke again, “...Thank you, Naruto. I’m glad you got there first,” he said sincerely, “...As for Uchiha...It appears he has become a greater threat. Do we need to take care of him?”

Naruto was still reeling from Sasuke’s betrayal and hadn’t expected Neji’s question, however logical it sounded. He was far from being consoled on the matter. And yet...

He knew he still loved him.

He loved that damned bastard despite how he almost killed him and hurt Sakura the way he did. He was an idiot and he blamed himself for that kiss. He wouldn’t forget it for as long as he lived...and he hoped Sasuke wouldn’t either. But it had been a mistake. And however he felt about him, he wouldn’t make that same mistake again. Sasuke was now dangerous and unstable. While he had always been the former, he was also consistently composed and level headed, only proving fatal to those he had been assigned to kill

This wasn’t that Sasuke anymore. Itachi’s return had set him on a dark path. And Naruto...he had something to do with it now, too. He was almost certain that he had brought Sasuke’s traumatic memories to the surface. He suspected- and desperately wanted to believe- that Sasuke had lashed out because he hadn’t been loved in so long. It was the only sane explanation he could think of for what he had done. Love had been torn from him at a young age and replaced with anger and hatred. The only love he had known was for the family he had lost so suddenly and violently in the genocide his own brother had planned.

Naruto understood that. He understood if Sasuke felt he had to choose between him and his family. But he could no longer justify his actions or let him run rampant. The Sasuke he knew...the Sasuke he loved became more distant by the day. However much it pained him, his duty was to the safety of the galaxy first. Sasuke...he would have to confront him later.

“...Yes. We need to alert all Anbu of Sasuke Uchiha. We can’t have him hindering our efforts or endangering any more lives. His capture and confinement must be a top priority,” Naruto said, with a rare show of disdain and severity. He was doing his best to set his emotions aside.

“...I’ll go ahead and send out an alert,” Neji said, noting the change in attitude Naruto had toward the Uchiha, “And Naruto...are _you_ okay?”

Naruto stared blankly ahead, his bright eyes gleaming with hints of a sadness he was trying to bury, “...No, Neji. I’m not.” he let out a quiet scoff then, a sad smile on his lips as he remembered their last conversation, “It might be time for those drinks you promised.”

Neji nodded in understanding, “I’m heading back to the Arc now with my team...Let me know next time you’re there.”

 

* * *

 

The winds on Oninokuni were strong as he trudged up toward the temple, his team behind him with Sakura and Hinata on hovering stretchers. The Hokage was stationed a few meters downwind, standing strong and steady behind them.  

They walked up the steps in the shadow of the temple, both stunning and imposing in its size and traditional Akarì design. It had been some time since he had been there and seen Shion. He and his unit had aided her against an attempted coup almost a year before. She had fought alongside him against a traitor named Yomi in the final battle for the temple and had remained a friend to him still. He had never been sure of what her role was exactly but he knew it was important to ancient Akarì traditions and religion. She had unique and impressive Hikari abilities as part of a long line of priestesses, making her the only one who could serve as the High Priestess of Oninokuni. It was her duty and birthright to hold that title.

He saw her as he ascended the steps, the train of her elegant, white dress trailing behind her as guards stood at her sides. Her golden headpiece rested behind her head, tucked into the braids that adorned her flaxen hair. It was formed with a large gold circle, a gold rod in the center and two on each side that curved outward. Her shining, fair tresses went down to her thighs, dancing in the wind as she waited for him; a patient gaze and violet eyes that lit his path.

He stopped a few steps below her and kneeled respectfully. His team did the same.

“Your Holiness...” he addressed her sincerely, noting her aloof expression and hoping that she indeed still thought of him as her friend.

“Naruto...or, should I say Commander?” she asked smoothly.

He blushed as he stood back up, rubbing his neck nervously, “Well, it’s not really a big deal. I mean...You don’t have to call me that, Shion...”

She observed him quietly. She seemed worried about something, though he wouldn’t have the slightest clue what it could be. He decided to move onto what he had come for and seek her help and hospitality.

“Listen, Shion...my friends need your help. It was-”

“I know what happened to your friends, Commander. I have seen it. You and your team may come inside and stay the night,” she said.

Naruto was perplexed by her response but was grateful nonetheless, “Uh, yes. Thank you, Shion.”

She turned and walked forward. Her guards opened the tall, opulent iron doors for them and allowed them to walk through the great hall. It was bordered by five red pillars on each side that led to a shrine dedicated to the Ah’tei. There were nine gold circles around a burning flame, all with the sacred names of the Ah’tei written within them. Large fountains poured from either side of the shrine and incense was lit at each pillar. The floors were a dark, polished wood and thin carpets were laid over them through the doorway and adjacent hallways.

Shion walked them through the halls, all lit with the natural light of the setting sun through skylights. Guards stood at attention beside every door they passed until they arrived at a particularly large entrance. The doors opened to reveal a room that was empty save for a smaller shrine at the end of the room with fountains of a similar size. It felt calm there.

Shion appeared to close her hands around the candles of the shrine. When she removed her palms from around them, they were lit with a soft orange glow. She stood and turned to Naruto and his team before speaking to one of her guards directly in ancient Akarì. Naruto couldn’t make out the words. He knew very little of the language but knew it was still used for ceremonial purposes. He perked up again when Shion spoke to him.

“For the sake of space and privacy, Commander, I ask that your team wait in another room. My guards will see them there.”

Naruto nodded, “Right, of course.”

He turned to leave with his team, but Shion called out to him halfway out the door.

“Not you, Commander. You must stay.”

He looked at her questioningly for a moment before shrugging. She still seemed...somewhat cold. She always had a quiet disposition but this was different. She was tense now. He looked to Ino, who looked at him with a curious expression. He knew she saw it, too. Ino had been with him during the coup and knew Shion as well as he did.

His team finally left the room and Naruto helped lay Sakura and Hinata on separate mats, their heads resting on pillows.

Shion began with Sakura, placing her palms on either side of her head and letting her violet light glow around them. She was quiet for a moment, her eyes closed and tranquil.

“Your friend has not suffered serious injury,” she said.

Naruto sighed with relief, letting his shoulders drop as though a weight had come off of him. Shion continued.

“...But it appears that there is nothing I can do.”

Naruto snapped back up, “ _What_? What do you mean?”

Shion sat back and eyed him carefully, before she spoke, “You must understand, Naruto. The purpose of the Sharingan is not to bring harm. It is meant to be _insightful_ , giving its wielder the power to see truth.”

“ _Truth_...? But...Sasuke’s only ever used it to hurt people...”

“Yes. Unfortunately, its true purpose was lost to time and death. That is the only way your friend was ever told to use it. But like any tool, it may be used for good or evil...regardless of its original intention.”

“....How do you know this, Shion...?” Naruto asked quietly. He was still shocked by what she had told him.

“I am the High Priestess of Oninokuni. I’ve lived hundreds of years. It is my duty to know the history of the Uchiha, the Akarì, of Humanity and all the rest...They are all intertwined.”

“I don’t understand. What’s going to happen to Sakura, then? Will she be okay? What did Sasuke _do_ to her?”

“The young Uchiha was likely unaware of what he had done. Instead of harming her, he sent her consciousness deeper into itself. Sakura has only herself now. She must find her truth. She won’t wake until she does.”

Naruto was speechless. His hands became fists and his shoulders tensed.

“...How long....? How long will it take?”

Shion observed him quietly, “Your friend will be confronted by her own doubts and lies. Whatever it is that prevents her balance and harmony, she will have to face it and defeat it. It can take days or weeks...It may even take years. And in fact, I have seen those who never wake up. They die in their slumber, starved by their own self-deception. We can only hope that your friend will be wiser.”

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh. He couldn’t believe it. Of all the times Sasuke had to go soft, he went and made it harder - no, _impossible_ to cure Sakura. Now they had to sit back and wait for her to cure herself. To top it off, there was a chance she may never pull through. It was insane. Sakura was imperative to helping save the colonists of Shoka. Naruto wasn’t sure what he would do without her in the meantime.

“Damn it all. Damn you, Sasuke...” he muttered bitterly.

Shion looked at him sadly, knowing what had happened to Naruto before he arrived there. She spoke softly again, “As for the Princess, she is only asleep. She is dreaming very deeply, but peacefully. This was not the work of your friend; the one you call Sasuke.”

Naruto had been thrown off by everything he had learned. He didn’t know where to start.The Sharingan could be used for good, Sakura was in some kind of mental maze that they couldn’t wake her up from. And there was a very real chance that she would never wake up. She could _die_. And Shion...He took a moment and a deep breath before looking at her.

“Alright, Shion...I know you’re capable of a lot. But how the hell do you know all that? How did you know I was coming and how do you know what happened to Sakura and Hinata?”

Shion answered him with a sad smile, “It is the ability I inherited as the High Priestess. It is why I am the only one who can hold the title. I am both gifted and cursed with visions of times to come...I saw this happen to your friends before it did and I knew you would come to me.”

“So...you can really see the future?”

“Yes.”

“...Can I be honest, Shion?”

“Of course, Naruto.”

“That is insane. How is that even possible?”

Shion only shrugged, appearing self-conscious, “It isn’t an easy thing to understand. Trust me. It took me decades to learn to identify and interpret them...But I’m glad you came to me, Naruto. I need to talk to you about one of my visions.”

Naruto nodded slowly. He thought it was possible that Shion would have a vision about their assignment. Hopefully, it would be something that would help them defeat Akatsuki and free the colonists.

“What did you see?” he asked attentively, fully immersed in their conversation.

Shion gazed at him, her glowing violet eyes alight with concern and sorrow.

“Naruto...I saw your death.”

Time stood still for a moment. He had stopped breathing, stunned into silence.

“...You...what?” he muttered.

Shion struggled to speak, “It was unlike any vision I’ve had before. You were...surrounded by darkness. Swallowed by a vast whirlpool of the deepest of oceans. I saw you go into its depths...of your own free will.”

“...Why...Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I-...I care about you. I have my duties as a priestess, but I have a heart as well. You must choose your decisions wisely. Please, Naruto...Don’t die,” she begged.

Naruto stared blankly at the ground, shaking his head in disbelief. It was all too much for one day. He needed time to process everything.

“Shion...tend to Hinata, will you?...Can you wake her?”

Shion hesitated for a moment, as though she had more to say. But she held back, resigning herself to what he had asked of her. He needed to rest.

“...Yes, certainly,” she said. She moved toward Hinata then and focused her energy over her forehead. It took a moment but Hinata began to stir.

Hinata blinked her eyes slowly. Her head felt heavy and her thoughts were hazy. She felt her chest rise and fall deeply as she became aware of her breath. She looked around her, at a loss for where she was or where she should be.

But she knew she had somewhere to be; someone to talk to...

“...Itachi,” she murmured, startling both Naruto and Shion when she spoke.

“Itachi?” Naruto asked, taken aback. That was Sasuke’s brother. If she was calling out for him, that must have meant she had been in contact with him.

He spoke to her gently as he moved to kneel beside her, “...Princess Hinata?”

She turned to him, her lilac eyes squinting, “Who are you...? Where am I?”

“My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I’m with the Alliance. You’re safe now, there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“Safe...?” she asked hesitantly. Her mind felt like it was coming out of a fog. She was struggling to remember everything.

“Itachi kept me safe...” she said before becoming anxious, “...They made me do terrible things...All those people...”

Naruto’s breath caught. His first thought was to ask her about everything she had seen but the poor thing was clearly unsettled and disoriented. He couldn’t cause her more distress now. Behind him, Shion seemed to reach for something before putting it in one of the fountains. She kneeled again by Hinata and spoke softly but assertively, “Try to sit up, Princess...Here, drink this. It will help.”

Shion had filled a small cup with water from the fountain. Naruto wondered what it would do as Hinata drank it. She seemed to calm down within a few moments, breathing evenly and returning the cup to Shion, who had moved to sit opposite from Naruto. He watched Shion place the cup beside her as he wondered what the hell was in that water that had made Hinata relax so fast. Shion seemed to notice his questioning gaze and smiled before answering his unspoken question.

“It’s water from the Sacred Springs of Katsuyu. It has healing properties that bring an Akarì body chemistry to equilibrium,” she said. Then she addressed Hinata once again, “Princess. I am Shion, High Priestess of Oninokuni. Commander Uzumaki is with the Alliance. He rescued you and brought you here to me so I could wake you.”

Hinata looked between them before finally settling on Naruto, “Thank you, Commander...I’m sure you would like to know everything I’ve seen...My memories...They’re still-”

“Don’t worry about that, Princess. What you need to focus on now is resting,” he offered sincerely.

She smiled at him, appreciative of his patience, “...I’ve rested for long enough, Commander. I may not be able to remember everything but I must tell you everything I can now. I am thankful that you saved me...but there are others,” she said, looking at him pleadingly, “...There are people in danger who need your help.”

 

* * *

 

The team was quiet. No one had spoken since they had left Alma. They had kept to themselves, only communicating when they had to. It was convenient enough that none of them thought chatter was necessary and in fact, most of them preferred the peace and quiet.

They didn’t want to get on Sasuke’s bad side either.

Karin had noticed it first. Sasuke was different from before. She didn’t know if it was the years that had changed him or the fact that his brother had shown up. Perhaps it was both. Whatever it was, it had her on edge. He felt cold now. And after what happened on Alma...

He hadn’t come out of his quarters since giving Suigetsu their new coordinates. She worried about him. She always had. But she wouldn’t dare approach him about it. Sasuke had always been somewhat detached from the group, but now...now it felt as though a rift had formed between them before they could realize it. The Sasuke she knew kept a sharp focus on the task at hand, doing and killing no more than what the present situation required. The only time he appeared to depart from that mentality was when he was around that Alliance soldier, Naruto.

Karin had always suspected that there was something between him and that man. Despite being family, she didn’t know the other Uzumaki well but she could admit he was at least handsome and...somewhat charming. Still, she preferred to stay at Sasuke’s side and had harbored feelings for him since their Hebi years, though she never acted on them in earnest. That said, it had her hurt to see them kiss on Alma but in begrudging retrospect, it was something she should’ve expected. Even when they were younger, those two always seemed to fit together somehow. Naruto’s bright and enthusiastic nature complimented Sasuke’s calm and calculating one. Initially, she wanted to believe that she was being paranoid and reading too far into their relationship but there were too many serendipitous run-ins with Naruto during jobs and Sasuke had blown them off far too often in between assignments on the Celestial Arc to be with the blonde soldier instead; something she only knew because she had rather obsessively followed him a few of those times. Each time led her to disappointment as she saw Sasuke join Naruto at a bar or silently surprise him while he was with his other Alliance buddies. And every time, he would get that big grin on his face and she could swear to all nine of the Ah’tei that she saw Sasuke smile back. She had been jealous for a while. Who was this man that could pull out a smile from Sasuke Uchiha so easily? Meanwhile, she struggled to hold his attention for more than five minutes on a good day.

Despite a mountain of evidence, it wasn’t until a certain assignment when she witnessed a moment between them that made her think differently of their relationship. It had been on Yuki during the Kazahana Revolution. Team Hebi had been tasked with infiltrating the rebel forces and assassinating the daughter of the previous king who was seeking to reclaim the throne. It was a little riskier than some of their other assignments but nothing too difficult, especially for Sasuke. It hadn’t been until Naruto showed up suddenly with his squad to assist in the rebellion that Sasuke had hesitated and changed his mind. She would never forget that moment. For the first time since she had known him, he had refused to carry out a mission. They left at the most opportune moment after that. The rebel forces won and Koyuki Kazahana was crowned queen. Their client, King Doto had lost the throne and his head. Sasuke hadn’t given them a single reason, but she and Juugo knew it had been Naruto’s influence. And while Orochimaru had not been pleased with the loss of profit, Sasuke had easily taken the fault. He didn’t seem to care in the slightest.

There was something about that Naruto that affected Sasuke very strongly. But as much as it had hurt to see them lip-locking on Alma, she also couldn’t deny that it felt right. It was as if it was natural for them to be together that way. It wasn’t sudden at all. Those two had been falling in love for a long time.

What came next was utterly unpredictable to her. Sasuke had run his blade through Naruto like it was nothing. She felt her heart break for Naruto in utter disbelief of what she was seeing. She defended him nonetheless but Sasuke was a completely different person after that; entirely untrustworthy and unknown to her. That was why she couldn’t dare herself to go to him now. She cared about him but she also rather liked the idea of staying alive. Hell...If he could do that to Naruto...what would stop Sasuke from doing the same to anyone else?

As Karin deliberated this, her fellow team members did the same. They hadn’t known the details of what happened but they knew enough to know things had changed and so had Sasuke. He had sternly given orders to Suigetsu before closing himself off from the rest of the group for the rest of the trip. He stayed behind the closed doors of his cabin as he watched Naruto’s ship descend to rescue their commander. He kept a close eye, his gaze narrowing as he saw the glow of violet surround him, knowing it was the Hikari of Lieutenant Yamanaka. His shoulders dropped as he let out a short, rough breath, doing his best to conceal his relief even in his solitude. He watched until Naruto and his ship were out of sight; concealed by the clouds as they left Alma’s atmosphere.

_“...Sasuke...I love you...”_

He closed his eyes, his heart pounding as the warm touch of Naruto’s lips haunted his memories. He could still feel him there; pulling Sasuke into his embrace, their breaths mingling and hearts racing as their lips met and he was torn in two. He had never felt such joy and guilt all at once. It had all come tumbling down then; that wall he had built between him and everyone else...between him and Naruto. The gravity of his actions felt like they began to drown him and he struggled to breathe evenly. He fell to his knees, holding himself up with his hands as he felt his heart break. His sword lay on the ground before him, stained with the blood of his only friend.

Pain. Pure, unadulterated pain swept through him like a great wave. He felt torn between two forces, overwhelmed by his grief, his regret...and his love for the one he had betrayed so coldly.

He was trying to do his best for his family. He was trying to keep his promise. But it seemed that no matter how much he wanted to forget Naruto, he could never keep him away. Nor could he keep himself away from him. In truth...he loved him. He had loved him for a long time.

But this love...It kept him from fulfilling his goal. There was always something that pulled him back to that sunlit smile, whether it was circumstantial or purely emotional. He hadn’t the slightest idea about how he had survived the six months he had been away. He had done his best to ignore the yearning in his heart just to _see_ Naruto...

When they finally did see each other again on the Arc, it felt like he was coming up for air. Now he was sinking again; going back into the depths of that cold yet familiar darkness.

Naruto was a threat to the promise he had made on the graves of his parents. Their pain was his to carry and avenge. That was his only purpose. And if he let Naruto have his way, they would be left without justice for their deaths and suffering. It was becoming increasingly clear that this emotion he held for Naruto was becoming a burden in and of itself.

He made a bitter decision then...

No more. He would subdue what he felt for Naruto and move on; focusing on his brother and his vengeance. And perhaps that sword had finally severed what they had. Perhaps this would finally keep Naruto away. Sasuke was sure of one thing: he would never choose anything or anyone else over his goal.

He was no fool. He knew there would be consequences for what he did to Naruto. It would be seen as a direct attack on the Alliance. He suspected the Council would soon send their elite Anbu agents after him to attempt to detain him. He and his team would have to move fast, then. He would find Itachi...and he would cut down anyone else who got in his way.

 

The biggest obstacle had already been dealt with.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that Sasuke is not human. The Uchiha are a separate species that are conveniently human-like. This gives us an opportunity for more lore and many other interesting possibilities...
> 
> Next chapter should be up fairly soon. Give it two weeks, at most. And in other super exciting news: there's new fanart coming soon! It will be out with the next chapter. 
> 
> Next time: Hinata gives her account, Shion reveals more, Sakura fights an inner battle and Sasuke receives a gift...


	11. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> So, it's been a minute...I want to thank everyone who's waited so patiently for this. My life has been crazy but it's finally settling down somewhat. As you know, there is new art to go along with the story, which I've added in this chapter. I worked with Snow once again to create this and it turned out even better than I imagined. She is such a phenomenal artist and I adore her and the art she provides us with. What talent! 
> 
> This chapter is fairly long and there's a lot of new information that's going to be very important. I invite anyone who wants to analyze it to please do so, because I put a lot of thought into this and drop clues just about everywhere I can. I hope you guys pick up on them! Or at least, when the time comes, remember certain moments and go, "Ooh!! That's what they meant!" 
> 
> Anyway, don't let me keep you! Go on, scroll down!

  

 

 

 

 

c h a p t e r   e l e v e n

* * *

 CLOSER

 

 

 

Hours had passed on Oninokuni. The skies above them had clouded and given way to darkness. The winds had picked up again and shook the deep, vast forests surrounding the temple. Their branches swayed and their leaves rustled, violently pushing and pulling until they tore away to be carried by the rushing wind. They flew in streams, hitting the temple walls and windows, burying themselves in the bark of the rooftop and falling forgotten into the mud below.

Within its walls, Naruto sat before the gods as he listened to the howling winds. He pondered while everyone slept; about the dreams Sakura was having and the things Hinata had seen. He thought about death, wondering if he could avoid the fate Shion had revealed to him…or if it was worth trying to begin with. If Shion’s visions were to be believed— and they did appear to be trustworthy— he didn’t know how much time he had left. He knew only how it would end for him.

He felt it was strange for him to die by drowning. He would’ve thought his life would end out in the cold darkness of space, with his last thought being of Sasuke’s rare smile and the only kiss they would ever share. Now it appeared he might die without ever seeing him again. He frowned, undecided on how he should feel about that possibility. His wound had healed but he still ached for the one who had dealt it. He couldn’t help but feel as though he was missing some part of himself…with no strength or knowledge on how to continue forward. At first, he wanted to believe it was Sakura’s condition— he _was_ worried about her. But at his core, Naruto knew what it was. The coldness he felt now had been Sasuke’s doing. He would have laughed, had he not thought it was so pathetic. It all felt like a cruel joke, no doubt planned by the gods themselves— if they existed. Given the accuracy rate of most ancient religions, he strongly doubted it. But there were people like Shion who made him think twice sometimes…

He scoffed at himself lightly. _The gods_ , he thought. If they didn’t care about kidnapped children, they sure as hell didn’t give a damn about his love life. He really was pathetic, then. He was helpless and the worst part of it all was that Sasuke knew it, too. He had laid his soul bare to him and remained loyal even after he had run him through and left him to die as calmly as he did.

He clenched his fists at the thought:  _loyalty_. He wondered if it still meant anything to anyone…including himself. His loyalty was supposed to be to the galaxy and yet he knew that, under the right circumstances, he was perfectly capable of leaving it behind.

That said, the ANBU would be in pursuit of Sasuke now. The directive was clear: capture and imprison Sasuke Uchiha indefinitely, or at least until the Akatsuki were brought to justice. He knew Sasuke wouldn’t go down without a fight…and he knew he wouldn’t forgive Naruto for sending out the order if he found out it was his call. At best, he would see it as the logical decision supported by the council. At worst...he would see it as Naruto reciprocating his actions on Alma; an eye for an eye and a severance of their relationship— or what was left of it.

Despite it all, he still hoped that Sasuke would understand how difficult a decision that was for him. He contemplated rescinding the order but he knew Sasuke had to be stopped. He wasn’t the same person anymore and it was a fact that Naruto had continued to struggle with since he had sent it out.

He pulled at the soft fabric of his blue night robes, lost in his memories of their time together: the joy he felt each time they met, the peace he reached in his presence, the longing for when he would see him again…and the pain he felt for him and what he had been through…

Naruto had an almost visceral need to protect Sasuke, however intelligent and powerful he knew he was. But he never imagined he would have to go to such extremes in order to protect Sasuke from himself. The possibility of failing to save him was enough to overwhelm him.

If there were such things as gods, he would find them and demand answers. He looked up at the shrine; its gold rings gleaming and its fountains pouring water in strong streams that splashed and filled the small pools below. They were the Ah’tei— the nine divine beings that had created the universe and sustained it together. Each one stood for sacred values that the Akarì had upheld for millennia.

He had never paid much attention to The Nine, but he heard stories here and there— mostly from his mother. The faith of the Ah’tei was ancient and the general population of the Akarì had long since left it behind. Despite this, they remained a large influence of their history and were never able to completely fade away. Temples and shrines were still open and maintained on many Akarì planets, and it was still common to hear an Akarì say, “by the Ah’tei”, regardless of whether or not she actually believed in them.

As he continued to stare at the shrine, he briefly wondered if praying would do him any good before realizing that he had never learned how to do it. He wasn’t even sure if the Ah’tei were ever prayed to so much as they were praised and worshipped. He felt helpless; at a complete loss for what he could do while they waited. He knew sleep would be near impossible while Sakura was still unconscious.

Somewhat suspiciously, he turned to look behind him in the great hall. There was no one there. Turning back around, he sat on his knees and closed his eyes. Figuring it couldn’t be all that different, he placed his palms together, imitating what he had seen some people on Earth do when they prayed to their Christian god. He sighed nervously, his eyebrows furrowing and not sure how to begin.

Behind him, Shion quietly appeared from an adjacent hall, dressed in lilac silk robes that hung off her shoulders. Her hair was loose, held simply at the end and was free of her headdress. She observed Naruto for a moment as he prayed, her violet eyes taking in the sight of her dear friend. She smiled at his sincere attempt at prayer.

She approached him silently, lifting her robes as she ascended the few steps toward the shrine with her feet soft and bare.

“…I can show you, if you want?” she asked softly. It still made Naruto jump. He turned to Shion, embarrassed at being caught. His bright, wide eyes turned back to the shrine as he cleared his throat, giving a somber but firm nod.   

She sat beside him gracefully as her robes spread about her, turning to him and reaching out for his hand. He placed it gently on top of hers and they held them up between themselves. Shion smiled at him before gently pointing her other palm toward the ground, waiting for him to follow suit. She spoke calmly, her voice soft and clear like water.

“From our births to our deathbeds, the Gods watch over us all. Their will is the thread that binds all. Bring with you the hopes and fears you carry. Let them guide you forward into their light, for their eyes see all. Their strength lifts all and their wisdom knows all.”

Naruto breathed in deeply, exhaling through his nose as he did his best to let go of his fears. He thought of Sasuke, losing a bit of himself everyday, of Sakura who slept while battling death, and of the people he needed to save. But he couldn’t— not even for a moment— let go of that fear of failing to protect them. All of them.

Shion seemed to sense this and spoke quietly, her voice as soothing as the incense that burned around them, “It is easier for some to let go of our worries, Commander. But you cannot. You have a duty to those you’ve sworn to protect…and another to those you love.”

Naruto looked at her, again surprised at how much she knew. She only smiled back at him.

“…There are nine gods. Each has a sacred name… Your mother is Akarì. Did she ever tell you about them?”

Naruto’s mind went back to his childhood, of days filled with smiles and laughter when his family was together…and others with sadness and worry when they left to fight. He paused for a moment before replying, focusing on the memories of his mother. He remembered her stories: legends of tortoises as large as islands and charging bulls with octopus legs. They seemed so distant and strange to him now. He had seen so many exotic animals throughout the galaxy but never the creatures of which the Ah’tei had taken form according to legend. His mother never spoke about them as anything other than fairytales.

“…My mom wasn’t very religious. But she told me stories about them sometimes. She told me legends about Shukaku and Matatabi, and the others. She never took them seriously, though. They were more like bedtime stories...”

“…And did she tell you all their names?”

“I think so...I only remember the other six. She never liked talking about the last one.”

“…No, I suppose she wouldn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

Shion wore an expression he hadn’t seen on her before. It was solemn and pensive…almost hesitant. She stared straight ahead, avoiding his gaze as she answered him with a quiet timbre, “It’s not my place to say. Only she can tell you.”

He looked at her with suspicion. He wasn’t a fan of non-responses and he hadn’t the slightest clue what Shion was talking about, but he racked his brain for the answer nonetheless. He looked up at the shrine, the names written in ancient Akarì and impossible for him to read. So he thought back to his mother and the old scrolls she used to read from when he was a child. They would glow as soon as she opened them, their stories playing out in figures of colorful light that rose from their surface. She read from them all, one by one, save for the ninth and last scroll. He had known that it had to do with the ninth god and, one day, out of sheer curiosity and mischief, he had snuck his way into the small library of their home and stolen the scroll. He opened it in his room under the small fort he had built with sheets, pillows and chairs that night. Its stories illuminated his round face, blue eyes wide and in awe as red visions rose from its surface; legends of a giant fox that fought against warriors who wielded black fire before defeating them under a red moon, punishing them by making their eyes bleed and blinding them for eternity. The story was interrupted abruptly after that part. His mother had found out what he had done and stormed into his room, pulling the sheets off his fort and ripping the scroll from his small hands as she scolded him. He had never seen that look on her face before. She looked almost…fearful.

Shion looked at him softly, then, “Look within and you will find him...You know his name.”

His eyes were still on the shrine as he remembered the name on the scroll; the name of the god of strength and valor.

“...Kurama.”

 

* * *

 

She found herself walking through a maze of familiar alleys. Anywhere else, they may have been filthy and crowded but Cascadia was different. It was just as she remembered. Clean, smooth buildings towered above her, gleaming white in the sun as they cast shadows around her. Ahead, soft petals of cherry blossoms danced lightly in the breeze before landing at her feet. She turned to her left where the petals had come from and spotted a courtyard. She felt a pull, knowing who she was looking for and somehow confident that she would find him there.

_“Like always…"_

The foreign thought hit her like it was her own. She ignored it, her curiosity pushing her forward to find that she was right.

Sakura approached the courtyard full of blooming cherry trees and fountains to find a sole and familiar blonde figure. She smiled, her heart warming as she walked up to him.

He turned and his sky-blue eyes lit up at seeing her. She could feel herself blush, having never seen him look at her that way before. She felt almost compelled to look behind her, as though he wasn’t quite looking at her but at someone else.

“Hey...” he said, giving her a soft smile.

“Hi...” she greeted back, fidgeting slightly while trying to hold back a smile. The man could be so charming without even trying. “It feels like I haven’t seen you in ages...”

He nodded, looking down at her with half lidded eyes. She felt herself being pulled in. When he leaned in to kiss her, she should have been ecstatic. And she was. But there was something else. It all felt...off. Her emotions felt scattered. Her feelings for the commander were so different now, as if they had been amplified by a hundred. She could feel passion run through her veins like fire, leaving her in a daze and overwhelming her completely. She gave in, kissing him back with equal fervor and letting that newfound passion guide her. She pressed herself against him, desperately searching for something and wanting to be even closer to him. When he finally let go, she felt drained. She blinked and came out of the haze, attempting to think clearly past the waves of foreign emotions hitting her. She laid a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath it.

“Wait…Commander...what are you doing here?” she looked back up as she asked him. She began to suspect something was very wrong. She looked around the courtyard and found she had never been there before. Yet moments ago it had all felt familiar.

The thought left her with a deeper question and she realized she had no idea how she had gotten there either. She racked her brain for a memory of where she had been before but found nothing.

“You know why I’m here,” he said, his tone changing to one of caution and bringing her out of her thoughts.

“I...I don’t-” she began before she lifted a wet hand, noticing with a horror as he began to bleed from his chest. He looked down at himself and back up at her slowly, his face full of grief and confusion.

“How...?” He murmured to her, his lips trembling.

Sakura’s stomach churned at the sight, yelling out in panic as he fell. She tried to catch him but he was too heavy for her. She fell on her knees with him in her arms, her eyes tearful as she grabbed for his chest.

“Naruto, it’s going to be okay! I promise. I’ll heal you. Just stay with me! Please...stay...” she begged, her hands painted with his blood.

_“…I’m sorry…I love you...”_

The thought entered her mind though she knew it wasn’t her own. She pushed it aside, desperate to save the man in her arms. She hurried to place her hands over his wound and tried to focus, feeling for the energy to flow through her.

But there was nothing.

She kept trying, her teeth grinding and her brow furrowed in frustration and panic before she looked down at him and froze. All light of life was gone from his eyes. The pain hit her twice in great waves: once for her own failure and another for the loss of love.

She sat there, gasping in disbelief. Her tears ran down her cheeks as Naruto’s blood covered the white ground before her, soaking the fallen pink petals. Her hands, red and useless, lay on his chest, desperately grasping for hope.

“Naruto…” she cried softly, begging for the nightmare to end.

 

* * *

 

Naruto was the last to walk through the doors of the temple. He watched his team walk down the stairs as they made their way back to the ship, carrying Sakura with them. They had been there for almost twenty-four hours and she hadn’t woken up. He was growing desperate for a cure and, for all the miracles Shion could make, he knew she wouldn’t be able to give him one now. He needed to seek other solutions. Fast.

He and Shion stood in the shadow of the temple, silent and thoughtful; both wanting to face what was to come while hoping to avoid the fatal consequences. He turned to her, ready to say goodbye.  

She wished he wouldn’t. He could see it in her violet eyes.

“…Thank you again for all you’ve done for us, Shion.”

“There’s no need, commander...We all have a role to play if your mission is to succeed,” she said, clearly restraining herself.

Naruto knew she was thinking about her vision…about his death.  

“...I’ll try to play mine right,” he said. He bowed respectfully to the priestess before turning to walk down the steps. Shion’s voice stopped him halfway down.

“Naruto!”  

He turned to look up at her. She had stepped out into the sunlight, her platinum hair and white gown gleaming. He waited for her to speak.

“...I want to see you again,” she said, her voice thick with emotion.

He gazed at her a moment before nodding, “You will.”

She saw him continue forward, watching as the ramp closed behind him, until the thrusters glowed blue and orange, and the vessel finally ascended into the heavens...leaving her behind to hope for its return.

Her guards stood silently by the doors of the temple as she finally walked back inside, the shrine of the great hall calling to her.

 

* * *

  
  
Hinata was waiting for him when he boarded the ship’s ramp onto the hangar bay. He nodded to her as he continued to make his way to the elevator that would take him to the main deck. She followed behind him, wanting to speak but not knowing how to address the matter. The commander seemed to be in quite a hurry.

And he was. Now that he was back on the ship, Naruto had no time to waste. He walked briskly toward the elevator at the end of the hanger, receiving salutes from the maintenance crew on deck. Feeling a small vibration, he brought up his wrist to see he had received a message on his nexus.

_Anbu Intelligence: No data available on Akatsuki. Recommend continued investigation._

He did his best to suppress his frustration, breathing harshly through his nose as he grimaced, “Unbelievable…” he murmured irritably.

She followed closely, unsure of when she should speak. He sighed as they waited for the elevator to arrive, wishing that the engineers would reprogram the damn thing to move faster. His tone reflected his impatience, startling Hinata for a moment.

“Well?”

“…I…I thought we should speak about what I told you.”

The elevator arrived and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when its doors opened. They both stepped inside, remaining quiet while Naruto pressed for the doors to close and the elevator to go up to the main level. Hinata continued to observe the commander before he answered her.

“There isn’t much to say. All the information you gave me is to remain top secret until we inform the Council, which I’m about to do. As for you, we’ll make sure to get you back to Neji and your people. My team will continue our investigation and we’ll do our damn best. I can promise you that.”

She looked dejected as he stepped out of the elevator. Still, she kept following him as he made his way to the cockpit to speak with Kiba. Naruto noticed this but said nothing. What could he say to a princess? “ _I’m busy. Please, kindly fuck off”_?

He shook his head, knowing his sour mood was due to everything that had transpired within the past few days: Sasuke almost killed him, Sakura may well be on her deathbed and apparently he was well on his way to his. He had never felt like shooting something so badly out of pure frustration before. Now poor Hinata had to deal with his bad side.

“Commander…I…I wondered if, instead, you would allow me to join your team…?”

Naruto could’ve laughed but he only shook his head, “Nope. You’re royalty and the entire dynasty that is your family is waiting for you to return to them. Perhaps if you had been born a plebian, you’d be free to throw your life away. But sadly, you’re way too important,“ he said as they arrived at the cockpit, “We’ll rendezvous with Neji. We’ll do our duty and you’ll do yours,” he said, turning away from her, “…Kiba, set our coordinates for the Celestial Arc. We’re going to see Tsunade and make sure that the princess is returned to her kingdom safe and sound.”

Kiba grunted as he messed with the ship controls, prepping them for launch, “Hear you loud and clear. Sounds like you might also need a drink.”

Damn, that sounded so good to him.

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“You sure? The new chef’s got some good stuff...”

“Watch yourself, flight lieutenant,” Naruto replied, thought he felt his current mood ebbing to Kiba’s humor.

Kiba stifled a chuckle as he turned around. He was just happy to get off the ground again. He looked at Naruto to reply with a clever comeback, but as he began to speak, the beautiful woman behind him caught his eye before he could even form a coherent sentence.

“Yes, sir- you…your Highness…uhhh…”

Hinata only seemed somewhat confused while Naruto raised a brow at him.

“Are you broken, Inuzuka? Princess Hinata needs to be taken back to her people and we need to get Sakura to a hospital. Troubleshoot yourself and get us moving. This year would be nice.”

“I- aye, aye, sir!” Kiba said as he turned back around in his seat, blushing and still embarrassed from his reaction in front of the princess.

“Good,” he said. He turned to Hinata and nodded with a terse respect before leaving.

Hinata sighed as she watched him leave. At a complete loss, she looked for the closest free seat on the bridge and sulked in it. Kiba seemed to notice this, glancing at her carefully before focusing on the task at hand.

 

* * *

 

“Naruto, the good and patient people of Shoka have organized protests outside the Presidium for the past week, so you better tell me you’ve gotten closer to solving this case,” Tsunade said, skipping over greetings and pleasantries once Naruto called her from the comm room.  

“...I can tell you that or I can tell you the truth...” he replied candidly.

“Naruto...”

“...Technically, yes. We’ve made some progress.”

“That’s better than nothing. What have you found?”

“We managed to identify the organization responsible. They go by “Akatsuki” and they also kidnapped the Hyuuga princess, who we managed to rescue on Alma. Her account of their operations is...disturbing.”

“I see...And what did she witness?”

“They’re not killing the colonists, or selling them...they’re _storing_ them. For what reason, I don’t know. They’ve been going around collecting people like dolls, and they forced Hinata to take part in it.”

“By the Ah’tei...” she breathed. “What the hell could they be planning...?”

“No idea, but they have the colonists and there’s a chance they might still be alive. We can save them.”

“Excellent. So where are they?”

Naruto took a breath. “...We don’t know.”

Tsunade sighed at the dead end they were hitting. “...So I’m assuming Hinata wasn’t allowed to know of their whereabouts?”

“Exactly. She never knew where they were or who the operatives’ names were. She only know one person: Itachi Uchiha. He’s apparently the one who freed her and left her on Alma.”

“Itachi Uchiha? So he’s been with Akatsuki this whole time...”

Naruto spoke tersely, “He’s the one who executed the Uchiha Genocide...It’s hard to imagine that he actually helped Hinata.”

“Perhaps it isn’t. Kidnapping a princess would normally cause a huge diplomatic incident. If anything, it tells us Akatsuki is focused on average people and, despite their impressive show of force, they wouldn’t be able to handle the Alliance’s strength in earnest.”

“So now we have to figure out where their real base is and take them down while safely extracting the colonists...You know, I’m used to nearly impossible chances but this really takes the cake. I think I’m starting to realize the nature of this gig.”

Tsunade laughed at that, “Ha! This gig, huh? There’s a reason we’re as selective as we are...Which reminds me...Do you also realize that part of this _gig_ is to listen to the recommendations provided to you by the council?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that we gave you dossiers on people we believe would be strongly suited to your mission and yet you’ve only acquired Nara so far.”

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, sighing quietly, “…Right. About that...I just felt my team was more than capable of handling the situation. But...”

“It appears you were wrong.”

“Now you’re just rubbing it in.”

She lifted a blonde brow, her bright hazel eyes holding a familiar, teasing glint, “I might be your boss now, Naruto. But I’ll always be your godmother.”

“Don’t remind me,” he said, peering off to the side. Tsunade and his godfather had divorced when he was still young. In fact, his godmother had taken the separation rather well, especially compared to her ex-husband. Naruto was sure that Jiraiya would never quite be the man he once was without her. She would be the love of his life for as long as he lived and his continued choice to remain single was a testament to that. Despite the fallout of their divorce, they had both stayed and remained crucial figures in his life. Whatever differences they had, they put them aside for him. And he would always be grateful to them for it.

That being said, he knew nepotism had nothing to do with his new position. His godmother had always demonstrated an ability to remain neutral and separate work from family. She wouldn’t have pushed for his Anbu candidacy if the rest of the council hadn’t done so first. It’s something he both admired and found rather inconvenient in the past. She wouldn’t grant him any special favors, no matter how small they were. Although he did suppose things would be slightly different now, considering his position.

“Aren’t I allowed to handle my missions however I see fit?” he argued.

“Mhm. And how’s that going for you?”

“Uh. Well…” he sighed.

“I thought so. You can see this through however you want and I’m sure you’ll get the job done, no matter what. That’s the kind of soldier you are. But you might feel more comfortable taking our advice while you’re still on training wheels.”

“Training wheels?!” he said, loud and indignant.

Tsunade smirked and in a rare show of mirth, her light laughter filled the quiet room. It took a moment but Naruto chuckled along with her. He had to admit it to himself— it felt like it had been ages since he had laughed. He hadn’t realized how much he needed it. The stress of protecting the galaxy was no joke but it was nice to see that she cared enough to alleviate some of it— even if she was an uptight, no-nonsense diplomat most of the time.

“So you’ve managed to recover the Hyuuga princess. Well done. That’s one life saved and a very important one at that.”

Naruto liked to think every life was important, regardless of rank or social status, but he wasn’t about to reject the praise. Saving one life was better than saving none at all. It gave them hope.

He nodded in confirmation. “Yes, we did. And we’ll have her returned to her family as soon as possible. I’m sure they’ve been raising hell for the safety of their future queen.”

“Oh, that won’t be necessary. I haven’t heard a word from the Hyuuga. However, I’m sure Neji would more than happy to look after her and escort her to safety.”

“Wait. She’s a princess and her family hasn’t said a word about her disappearance?”

Tsunade paused for a moment before she remembered that, although he was a great commander, Naruto hadn’t the proper exposure or knowledge of the intricate politics of the galaxy.

“…Hinata isn’t the heir anymore. Although she is the oldest and would usually be next in line, it’s actually her younger sister, Hanabi, who is the crown princess now. I received the news just recently, and it comes as no surprise. We’ve known that the upper echelon of the Hyuuga always preferred Hanabi over her. In fact, if it had been Hanabi missing, I’m sure I’d be seeing Hyuuga envoys in the council chambers everyday. But Hinata is now free to do as she wishes. Just make sure she’s safe when you part ways.”

Naruto found it strange that the Hyuuga royal family hadn’t lifted a finger for Hinata. Meanwhile, the families of those taken on Shoka were constantly pressuring the council to take increased action and prevent more disappearances. Her own family practically left her for dead, moving on immediately to her sister after she had been taken. It made him look back to his conversation with her in a different light.

“That said, Naruto...I need you to take a look at all those dossiers. I read the report on the tracking device Kakashi’s team installed on the Akatsuki ship. There’s no way in hell you’re going into a black hole. Even with our best engineers, it would be suicide.”

“But if Akatsuki is able to go through and come back-”

“Trust what I’m saying. We’ve consulted with the Alliance’s finest engineers and they’ve all assured me that it’s impossible to survive it.”

“What if that’s where they’re sending their victims? What about _them_?”

“ _If_ that’s where they’re sending their victims, Naruto, then that’s where this investigation ends. The council has decided that the focus will then shift from search and rescue to arrest and prevention of any further activity. Am I clear?”

He struggled for a moment before he gave in. “...Yes, ma’am,” he said reluctantly. He then remembered the message he received earlier, his eyes narrowing in worry before he spoke again, “…I got a message from Anbu Intelligence today. There’s no information on Akatsuki in their database…and I have no damn clue what to make of that. How do we take down an enemy we know next to nothing about?”

Naruto could see her rub at her knuckles with unease as she considered her response. She looked straight at him; her bright, hazel eyes piercing.

“Listen closely...You have several reasons to come to the Arc. When you get here, take Sakura into Ortus-Araya Hospital. They’ll have a room ready for her there. See that Hinata is placed under Neji’s protection. He’ll be meeting you at the hospital. Be diligent and after that, you _must_ come straight to my office.”

There was a slight desperation at the end that caught Naruto off guard. It wasn’t like her to seem so nervous…he began to suspect that she might know something he didn’t. He nodded silently, his mouth open slightly at the brink of a question before she spoke again.

“…There is something we need to discuss…in person.”

 

* * *

  
  
“We’ll be landing soon...” Karin said from the doorway.

Sasuke hadn’t stepped out of his quarters since they had left Zada Station and no one had risked getting on his bad side after what happened on Alma. Even now, Karin only spoke to him because she had drawn the short straw moments before. A relieved Suigetsu and sympathetic Juugo now waited for their leader as the ship neared their destination: the garden planet of Oma Kher. It was home to a large trading outpost and notorious for its large supply of scarlet sand. In fact, most of that same supply belonged to Orochimaru’s own drug operation.

The plan was originally to find clues for Akatsuki on Alma and make their way to Oma Kher with more information, but things clearly hadn’t turned out quite the way they wanted. Still, Sasuke remained resolute in his desire to track down his brother and Oma Kher was their best shot if they were going to catch Akatsuki during a supply run.

Sasuke stood from his seat and looked out the large window to the planet below, its deep green terrain and blue oceans wrapped in hazy clouds.

He was getting closer to him. He could feel it.

“…Get your weapons ready,” he said, looking back at her. He then turned to his sword, which had been cleaned and leaned against the wall by the window since they had left Alma. He picked it up slowly, his fingers wrapping around its hilt like a vice as he slid it back into its sheath.

They landed in the forests outside the outpost, just behind the foot of the mountain where it lay bustling and ripe with activity and races of all kinds. Suigetsu caught up beside him as they made their way through the thick forest.

“There’s something Orochimaru wanted us to pick up while we’re here. He said it was high priority and that you might find it useful.”

He figured the drug lord would send him on another chore. He resisted rolling his eyes, uttering simply, “It better be worth our time...”

It was a crowded town, tucked between the foot of a jagged mountain range and large, blue lake. A light mist hung in the air, giving it a dark and enigmatic allure. Sasuke kept his hood up as they made their way through the busy streets, especially aware of those who might now be looking for him after the events on Alma. He did his best to keep himself from wondering about the subject, especially that pair of hurt, sky-blue eyes that still haunted him.

But at that moment, it was another pair of eyes that gazed at him from the shadows of the trading stalls. They watched from behind dark lenses as the Uchiha made his way through the crowd. Discretely, the burly figure pulled up his sleeve to reveal a black nexus. Beneath it was a single tattoo that read the letters “KB”.

 

* * *

 

“He said you’d be here soon enough. I told him I’d sell them off at a higher price if you didn’t show up on time, but it looks like you’re pretty punctual. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” the old woman said as she smoked from a silver pipe. Her assistant had gone to the back through metal doors to retrieve Orochimaru’s package. Sasuke was curious as to what it was Orochimaru wanted him to pick up from this place. If this woman wanted to sell it so bad for a higher price, it had to be something substantial.

The young woman came through the back doors struggling to carry a large, bulky metal case. Juugo rushed over to help her, picking it up easily before placing it on the counter before him.

“He had these made special,” the old woman continued as she moved to unlock the case, “…Said they were a reminder of the Uchiha.”

Sasuke blinked in confusion. Now he was really curious. He watched as the old woman scrunched her face up as she struggled to open the case. She hit her forehead with her palm then, releasing puff of smoke into the air.

“Damn my memory. You’re the only one who can open it,” she said. She turned it to him, revealing a sensor angled toward his face. Sasuke noticed the marking on the box. It was the Sharingan, embedded into the metal plate where the sensor rested.

He closed his eyes briefly, opening them to reveal spiraling, red depths.

The sensor locked on his left eye immediately, making a small sound before the case unlocked on its own. He opened the heavy lid to reveal rows of black magazines with small symbols of flames embedded in them. They were made for his pistol.

“Incendiary rounds?” he asked.

“Not just any kind, either. These are unique. They’re called _Amaterasu_ rounds. They’re meant to mimic the black fire of Uchiha legends. They’re almost impossible to put out, so…careful where you shoot,” she grunted, setting her pipe aside with one last puff of smoke.

Sasuke stared at the magazines. There had to be over two hundred of them, all full of bullets that would explode into black, untamable flame on impact. In truth, he had no idea what the old woman was talking about. He had never heard the term _Amaterasu_ , nor could he recall any legends of black fire. He was too young when he had lost everything…Even his heritage was stolen from him.

It was just another thing Itachi would pay for.

The woman had been staring at Sasuke for a while with near pity before she spoke.

“So you’re the last one standing, huh?”

He took a moment, thinking about the secret he had kept for over twenty years. He was not the last one. Not yet. Nonetheless, he looked over to her as he closed the box, giving her a curt and confident nod.

“...I am.”

 

Soon, he would make it true.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 12 PREVIEW: 
> 
> Sasuke runs into trouble, Sakura makes a discovery, Tsunade entrusts Naruto with a secret, and Itachi finally speaks. 
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTES:
> 
> Part of the reason it took me forever to write this is because the new art has been done for about a month, and I would pull it up while writing this chapter for inspiration...Instead, I'd just end up staring at it for a long time. It's so beautiful! I cried when I saw the final version. I'm so happy to finally be able to share it with you all.
> 
> The next chapter should be up sooner. I can't promise when it will be out, but I have started writing it and I'm very excited about it. Hopefully, it will be this next weekend...but I stress "hopefully".
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! Your thoughts and opinions on this story matter a lot to me and, honestly, some of you are figuring things out pretty quickly! Some of you have also given me a couple ideas about what to add to the story, so that's another reason I love reading your comments. I'm so glad I have such clever readers!
> 
> Until next time,  
> CV


	12. Motivations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent so long on this chapter. It may have been the hardest one to write to so far. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for your continued patience. I truly appreciate everyone who reads and keeps up with this story. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this and comment because it means more than you could ever know.

 

 

c h a p t e r   t w e l v e

* * *

MOTIVATIONS

 

 

 

He could see the black sands of the beach beneath them as their ship prepared to land. The volcanoes along its shores surged with magma, thick and angry red as it flowed down into lava beds that reached dark, vast oceans. Hot vapor rose from their meeting and conflict, rising into the skies above and hiding the gray, steel base built into the tall, jagged mountain range that spanned along the thunderous shore.

As they neared the base slowly, a legion of black and white androids came into view. Ten thousand strong, they walked in perfect formation, weapons ready and preparing for the war they knew would come.

If he were to be asked, he would say that this war had begun long ago on his home planet: Naka. That fateful day had marked the end of the Uchiha and the beginning of something far beyond anything he could have ever predicted. It was a war for the very future of the galaxy and all that lived within its vast, spiralling arms— arms that carried the stars like waves towards its unknown depths. It saw its first battle on Konoha and it continued on Suna. That the galaxy was not aware of its occurrence was a matter that would be rendered moot if Madara had his way soon. Once the legion was complete, he feared they would see the horror of his will come to fruition.

The doors opened behind him, revealing his partner who sought him out before their ship entered the large hangar within the tallest black mountain. He joined him by the wall-to-wall window and they overlooked the troops together for a moment before Kisame spoke. 

“Sasori’s outdone himself. The legion looks bigger each time we come back...”

 “An army of puppets, indeed. I’m sure he’s quite pleased with himself...”

 “The only one he needs to worry about pleasing is Madara,” Kisame replied as he looked over at him. “Some of us aren’t as favored as you, Uchiha.”

Itachi glanced over at his partner, frowning in disapproval of Kisame’s accusation of nepotism. However true it might have been, every move he made was calculated. Madara had his plans but Itachi had his own. If he was to succeed, Madara’s relaxed attitude toward him was absolutely necessary. He worked it to his discrete advantage; silently hoping it would likewise be to the benefit of the galaxy.

“Don’t let him hear that from you,” Itachi quipped with an edge of warning in his voice.

Kisame scoffed. “Are you kidding? I don’t have a deathwish. You, on the other hand...You’re testing his patience...” he trailed off.

“I did what had to be done. They were tracking us,” he replied calmly.

“Yes, but these ships aren’t cheap, Itachi. And you sent a brand new one through a black hole after freeing our most valuable hostage. He’s going to have questions.”

“...And I’ll have answers,” Itachi said, remaining undaunted.

Their ship entered the dark and imposing hangar at the base of the mountain. The vessel was now bathed in shadow as it landed among a small fleet of similar craft. Beside him, Kisame grunted at his confidence.

“Right...I just hope they’re the right ones.”

 

* * *

 

On the Celestial Arc, Hinata had accompanied the Commander and his team to Ortus-Araya Hospital to meet with Neji. He and her cousin were speaking with Doctor Shizune some distance behind her as she looked on through the window of a patient’s room. Within it, Lieutenant Yamanaka was looking after an Akarì with pink hair. She lay in a medical bed on life support, looking paler than when she had first seen her on board the _Hokage_.

 _Sakura,_ she thought as she remembered having learned her name during their stay on _Oninokuni_. She was part of the team that rescued her; as was the lieutenant. Although Naruto had appeared somber when he had briefed her on what had happened on Alma, it was the blonde Akarì who appeared to be in mourning ever since they had left the planet they found her on. She could only assume the two had been close and while Hinata didn’t want to be a nuisance, she couldn’t help but feel guilty. Dr. Haruno had been injured when they rescued her, after all.

She took a breath before she walked into the room; hoping to give her condolences.

She stayed silent after Ino failed to greet her. She seemed quite focused on Sakura, and Hinata began to feel that she had intruded on a private moment. Nonetheless, she felt a strong need to express her gratitude. From what she had seen, the team had gone through so much already while trying to rescue the colonists— only to be stuck with her...

She was grateful to have been saved but she felt the weight of responsibility possibly more than they did. If only she had known the locations of the colonies and the base Akatsuki used to house its captives, then she thought she would have been worthy of rescuing. They stood virtually no chance and their only victory so far was the single life of a princess with no power to help them get closer to Akatsuki.

She didn’t blame the commander at all for his attitude toward her. She only wished that she could be more useful. Instead, she was left with fragments of memories; the sounds of hundreds of footsteps marching unwillingly toward their own imprisonment and the auras of those captured and terrified. She remembered being used to create the ship’s shields for weeks. They had tied her down and wrapped coils around her arms, her waist and her legs to use her like some kind of generator before Itachi had gazed at her with those scarlet eyes and finally freed her.

It had been horrifying and painful to feel her energy being drained so often to near exhaustion. At the same time, she felt so vividly what the colonists were going through. She felt the fear and panic of hundreds all at once, over and over again. It was an experience she could never forget or ignore. That was why she felt so determined to join the commander’s team. She would do anything it if it meant that she was able to free the lives she had been used to capture and brutalize.

She spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the Akarì soldier. “I...I wanted to thank you...for rescuing me on Alma. I don’t know what would have happened if you and the commander hadn’t arrived...”

Ino took a moment before she answered, her eyes still on Sakura. “...You’d be dead.”

The frank retort startled Hinata. Her full lips grasped for a proper reply, but were unable to find one before Ino continued.

“I left you behind on Alma to save Naruto and Sakura. I would do it again if it meant she would live…Hell, I’d hand you right back to Akatsuki if they could undo what’s been done to her. So you probably shouldn’t thank me,” she finished, shaking her head before finally looking up at the Hyuuga princess.

Hinata shifted her gaze downward, pursing her lips in deep thought. She looked back up at Ino, her clear eyes glowing with a sincerity that took her by surprise.

“I would do the same for her and the colonists. It would be the least I could do. But it wouldn’t bring them or Sakura back. You don’t have to like me, Lieutenant. You hardly know me. But maybe I can help…”

She looked back down at Sakura and appeared to concentrate as she focused on different areas of Sakura’s body. She reached out her hand and noticed Ino tensing. She paused and looked up at her, her eyes glowing and the veins on her temples slightly raised.

“It’s alright, Lieutenant. I’m seeing that her chakras are blocked. I’m only unblocking them so her energy can properly flow. I can’t guarantee that she’ll wake but she might stand a better chance.”

Ino appeared concerned and looked toward the windows, wary of any hospital staff before she finally nodded in silent approval and let go of Sakura’s hand. Hinata continued, lightly tapping Sakura’s joints with her palms. A faint, violet glow surrounded them.

Ino noted the princess’ hikari ability and wondered what else she was capable of. Despite having woken up, Hinata was still a bit of a mystery.

They were both startled when Sakura released a deep sigh after Hinata had finished. Ino stared, her wide, blue eyes glowing with a hope she hadn’t felt in days. She looked back up at Hinata with awe and gratitude.

“Thank you…”

“…Don’t mention it,” Hinata said, smiling gently.

They were interrupted by Sai when he walked into the room a moment after.

“Your Highness, the Commander would like to see you and Lieutenant Yamanaka in private,” he said.

Hinata was somewhat surprised and a bit nervous at Naruto’s request to see her. Ino smiled before reassuring her.

“Don’t worry. Naruto, he’s…got a lot on his plate, to say the least. But he’s usually the most gung-ho person you’d ever meet.”

Hinata had a hard time believing that, but she nodded and followed Ino out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 Naruto was already Dr. Shizune’s office after she had given him permission to use it as a brief meeting room. He, Neji and Shikamaru stood around a meeting table and continued discussing the dossiers of those they would need to add to the team. It appeared they needed to speak with a professor named Iruka Umino who currently resided in Konoha, then recruit an Arc-based programmer named Shino Aburame, along with a pair of Alliance engineers and a top Anbu Intelligence officer.

“The professor’s done a lot of research and experience in military technology and engineering. Hypothetically, he may be able to help us with figuring out the nature and origin of the weapons and aircraft Akatsuki uses. He could help us pinpoint which manufacturing company builds those ships,” said Shikamaru.

Naruto scoffed. “Let’s hope so. It sure as hell isn’t one I’ve ever heard of.”

He saw Hinata and Ino walk in as he finished speaking. Ino moved to stand by Sai while Hinata remained at the other end of the table, still unsure of where she stood with the commander. He noted how Hinata avoided his gaze and felt a pang of guilt. Inwardly sighing, he finally addressed the two and turned off the holographic projector that had been displaying the dossiers above the table.

“I’m glad you’re both here. Now we can properly discuss additions to the team; including you, Your Highness.”

Hinata looked up at him in disbelief. She was speechless. Meanwhile, Naruto appeared to be waiting for an answer, raising a brow when she remained silent.

“Well? You were committed to the cause earlier. Have you changed your mind?”

Hinata finally broke out of her shock, shaking her head. She looked to Neji, her most trusted friend, for silent counsel. He nodded his head gently, encouraging her to speak and reassuring her with a smile.

She looked back to the Commander. “No, sir…It would be an honor.”

Naruto nodded. “Good.”

Shikamaru spoke next from his place to the right of the commander. “I wasn’t able to find much information on you besides what the Hyuuga Heirarchy allows to be published. So what we need to know next are your abilities and combat experience.”

Hinata visibly stiffened at his words. She took a moment to reply, appearing unsure of what to say or how to say it.

“I…I am able to fight,” she responded carefully.

Naruto noted the terse tone she spoke in. She was hiding something. Shikamaru seemed to sense this as well and pressed Hinata for a better answer.

“I’m afraid we’re going to need more than that. You’re half Akarì and half Shiromé, but you don’t have a hira. You go around “helping” small colonies throughout the galaxy although the nature of this volunteering is unknown. Are you a shi’hikari? Can you see chakras?”

Hinata appeared flustered as Shikamaru went on. She clearly did not want to answer any of his questions, much less elaborate on her abilities. Naruto leaned on the table, thinking back to the conversation he had with Tsunade. He spoke to Hinata directly, but calmly.

“…Until recently, you were the crown princess of the Hyuuga Dynasty. But you were kidnapped and not only did your family not care— they stripped you of your titles and gave them to your sister.”

Hinata appeared resigned as she spoke quietly, “…I know.”

“Why would the first-born daughter of a king want to spend her life among the poor? Why would you put your life on the line when you could have everything you could ever want?...What do you have to gain from this mission?”

She held Naruto’s gaze for a moment before she answered, her pursed lips giving way to the truth. “…I never knew the love of a mother. You see, I wasn’t born at all, Commander. I was created.”

The room fell silent as everyone listened closely. Naruto noticed Neji become rigid, his lips pressing into a thin line as his brow furrowed and his jaw hardened. It became clear that the nature of what they were hearing was not to leave the walls of the room.

“My father created me as part of an effort with the Akarì to make what he considered a perfect heir to the Hyuuga Dynasty. He knew he couldn’t live forever to ensure its future, so he hoped that I would carry on his legacy for him. But I was…a disappointment. I was too soft. Too weak. And when he wasn’t satisfied with me…”

Naruto looked at her with sincere empathy in his ocean-blue eyes. “He created your sister as a replacement…”

Hinata nodded reluctantly, as though recalling the moment her father had given up on her. From beside Naruto, Neji looked on with a mix of sadness and quiet anger.

“…By the time Hanabi was born, the kingdom had known and accepted my title as the crown princess. He allowed me to keep the title as a way to avoid a political upset. But it didn’t mean I had to stay by his side. I found my own way across the galaxy. I helped those in need with what he taught me and I found that this place was full of something I could never find in my father. I saw love…and kindness…and patience. I saw that in the lives of those he said were worthless. Those people of every race and background who had _nothing_ …had everything I ever wished for. I want to protect that— more than anything.”

Naruto was awestruck by the woman before him. She was… _different_ , to say the least. And in more ways than one. It wasn’t often that he met someone as earnest and selfless as she appeared to be. He gave her a small smile. Despite her royal upringing, he understood perfectly the sense of duty she felt to those who would otherwise be beneath her.

Shikamaru resumed his previous line of questioning with a more understanding persepective of Hinata’s initial unease. The subject of her background was clearly sensitive and meant to be kept under wraps. If the wrong people found out about the nature of the princess’ unorthodox conception, they could attempt to replicate it with other races or capture her...And she had already been through that nightmare once.

“What exactly did your father teach you that allowed you to help those in need?”

Hinata hesitated before she spoke. “You must understand that my abilities and the very reason for my existence are among the most guarded secrets in the Heirarchy. I’ve never told anyone what I’m telling you now, aside from Neji."

Neji spoke to Naruto next, “I’ve been the princess’ confidant since we were children. When she left the palace a few years ago, his higness was furious. I was the one to calm him and explain that Hinata was approached by the Council for a chance to be a galactic ambassador for peace. It was a lie, but it kept her safe. And the Council later gave her the title anyway,” he smiled at her, proud and gentle.

Hinata smiled back, grateful to her cousin before turning back to the Commander. "…I was created to be the ideal blend between an Akarì and a Shiromé. Of course, I am still a Hyuuga first. So my father thought it was best to leave the hira out of my genetic makeup. But I can use my hikari in a very… _unique_ fighting style,” she continued.

“The gentle fist. I’ve seen Neji use it,” Shikamaru added.

Ino failed to suppress a giggle from across the table. Naruto adjusted his throat as he tossed her a glare along with Neji.

“Settle down, Yamanaka,” he warned, although he had to keep himself from joining her. He’d prefer to have Neji as a friend. He had enough enemies anyway.

“Mhm. Yes, sir. My apologies, Agent Hyuuga…Your Grace…” Ino said as she regained her composure.

Hinata only smiled bashfully. “It’s alright. It isn’t the best name, but it is a formidable fighting style. And with my hikari, it’s amplified by a considerable magnitude. I’ve used it to fight off pirates and thugs while on my travels. It’s actually the way I was captured by Akatsuki...I was helping some colonists on Shoka with their harvest when they appeared. I tried to defend them, but…”

Naruto understood then. Hinata had been paralyzed by scarlet sand and kidnapped along with the rest. That was where he came in with Neji and Captain Hatake. And it was why Neji had seemed so uptight; more so than he actually was.

“You’ve got heart, Hinata. And you can fight. I’d say that’s about all you need to join us,” he said, now fully convinced that Hinata would be an excellent addition to their mission.

Sai spoke up next. “Do you have any weapons training?”

Hinata shook her head. “No. I was trained to rely solely on the abilities derived from the genetic code of the Hyuuga and the Akarì. I use my hikari to produce a shield around myself when exposed to firearms, but I specialize in close combat.”

“She’ll be just fine,” Ino said confidently, looking over to Naruto.

Their meeting concluded with everyone in agreement on Hinata joining the rescue effort. They filtered out of the room and headed toward the hosptial’s main entrance. Hinata pulled Neji aside to speak with him in private once they made it to the lobby.

“Neji, you’ve protected me from every danger I can imagine, including my father…But I know there’s guilt in your heart. It wasn’t your fault that I was taken. I need you to know that.”

Neji looked down at her with sorrow, “Your Grace…I’m grateful for your kindness. But it _is_ my fault…and while I’ll never forgive myself for it, I know that I can’t keep you from doing what makes you happy. I’m glad you’ve found your purpose. Now I can only hope that Commander Uzumaki will make the right calls.”

Her bright, white eyes gleamed with emotion as her hands sought his. “Oh, Neji…Thank you.”

The rest of Naruto’s team waited paitently for Hinata on the far side of the lobby. Sai stood beside him admiring the evening on the Arc through the glass walls of the lobbby while Ino stole a few glances at the pair, who appeared to be having a rather intimate moment.

“So, are they…a thing?” she murmured to Naruto discretely.

He shrugged lightly. “Not sure. She’s hot, though- _ow_!” he exclaimed as she stepped on his foot.

He blushed and smiled sheepishly upon noticing that he had caught the attention of the hospital staff and visitors in the lobby.

He turned to Ino after a moment, whispering harshly, “What the hell was that for, Yamanaka?”

She adopted the same tone and volume with a killer glare, “She’s _royalty_ , you uncultured swine.”

“Oh, I’m the swine? Have you looked in the mirror lately? Woah, hey! Put the glowy hands down, Lieutenant.”

Ino did so with a final angry stare before she crossed her arms. 

She sighed after a moment.

“…I like her,” she said as shrugged.

“Yeah, she’s very…different. Good different,” he responded thoughtfully.

“Are you interested in her romantically, Commander?” Sai asked

“What? No,” he responded, trying to keep his mind from wondering once again about Sasuke. Even if he were interested, he knew Neji would kick his ass anyway.

“Sexually, then? From what I’ve studied, she would be considered attractive to the human eye,” Sai persisted.

Naruto scrunched up his nose and peered at him with narrowed eyes, “…What exactly have you been studying?”

Ino rolled her eyes at the conversation, “None of that matters. What matters is that she’s capable of helping us out. She’s already helped Sakura.”

Both Sai and Naruto turned to her, surprised at the news.

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked.

“She did something to Sakura with her hikari. She said it would unblock her chakras, or something. Naruto…she might be okay,” she said, her blue eyes shimmering with hope.

  

* * *

 

She awoke to the sound of soft laughter on a warm bed of flowers that lay beneath a golden sun. She sat up slowly, her emerald green dress splayed about her as her long, pink hair fell around her shoulders and down her back. A yellow, wide-brimmed sunhat in her lap offered shade from the afternoon sun.

She noticed the crystalline gleam of a nearby river at the foot of the hill she sat on. Two girls played near it, running and laughing in their little sundresses as the wind danced around them. Their hair, still short around their necks, shone a brilliant blonde and pink.

She felt her heart leap.

This was familiar.

She continued to watch them quietly from under her sunhat, smiling when they began to poke the river with sticks, hoping to catch some fish for dinner.

The blonde one was clearly more adventurous. She used the stick to climb up the rocks long the river, expressing her victory by yelling out and fistpumping the air. Her friend, however, seemed more cautious and wary of this style of play.

“Ino, be careful!” she heard her say.

The small child figdeted as she watched her friend try to cross the river by using the rocks as stepping stones. She watched them and began to feel a dread as the stones beneath the girl’s feet got smaller and smoother. The water was deeper toward the center, and its current was stronger.

She started running toward them before she realized it. Her sunhat flew behind her as she ran. Her long dress clung to her legs, shifting and billowing against the wind.  

“It’s alright, Sakura! It’s just water- Ah!”

The girl slipped and the river pulled her away as her friend cried out and began to weep. Sakura was beside her in a moment, watching the young girl’s body being dragged by the water.

She tore at the hem of her dress, shortening it to her thighs before running to catch up to Ino and jumping into the water. Swimming with the aid of the current, she managed to catch up to her and cradle the small girl’s body against her, holding her head over her shoulder and the water.

There was a log that stuck out of the ground and into the river ahead of them. She braced herself as best she could before colliding with it, holding on to Ino and grasping tight onto the log before pulling herself with one arm closer and closer to the edge of the water. When she finally neared it, she lay the girl on the damp soil and pulled herself out with a gasping breath.

Sakura placed her hand on the young girl’s chest and watched as the green glow surrounded her palm for a short moment. She slowed her breathing and sighed with relief when the girl began to cough.

“You’re okay,” she said reassuringly.

The girl opened her eyes to look at the person who had saved her. To Sakura’s surprise, she seemed angry rather than grateful. She sat up abruptly; her wet, yellow hair clinging to her face.

“Yeah, no thanks to you!”

Sakura only stared at her for a moment, her mouth agape.

“…I just-“

“You left!”

“…What?” she asked, now truly confused.

“You left me alone! You promised we’d be best friends _forever_!”

Sakura’s heart sank as she realized what Ino was talking about. She spoke softly to her friend, her voice filled with regret.

“Ino, I…I didn’t mean to. I was just trying to find my own way and…I wanted to get out of yours…I’m sorry-“

The girl stood and shouted in her face with wet hair and tears in her eyes. “I don’t care! Friends don’t break promises!...But you left me by myself! You’re not my friend, Sakura...And I don’t wanna be yours, either.”

Sakura felt her eyes sting. Seeing Ino like that broke her heart. But before she could say anything to stop her, the girl turned and left. Sakura held her face in her small, pale hands as she cried, watching her friend leave her behind just as she had done.

She rubbed at the dirt on her face from when she climbed out of the river. Turning back to the water, she dipped her cupped, little hands in and splashed her face to wash the dirt and tears away. From the clear water, a faint reflection of her younger self looked back at her.

 

* * *

 

 They met in Tsunade’s office as life on the Arc continued outside; seen through a one-sided glass window that gave a view of the Arc as the sun set behind the station. Its skyways began to blink with green and red lights. The soaring towers stood like violet candles, glowing in the twilight.

He hung his head as he sighed. “…She hasn’t woken up yet. There’s still a chance she could...” he trailed off, unwilling to admit the fate Sakura could be facing; a fate made less likely by Hinata but still possible nonethless.

All because of him.

Tsunade had a pitied expression, nodding to confirm the possibility of her former student passing in her current state. She spoke from experience.

“I’m familiar with this so-called _sleep_. Before they were quarantined to Naka and while I was a doctor, I had several Uchiha patients.”

“Can’t you cure it, then?” Naruto asked with a pleading gaze.

She sighed. “I wish it was that simple...The hold Sakura is in is called the _Tsukuyomi_. It’s different from the Sharingan’s typical use and frankly, I’m surprised Sasuke is able to use it. He was so young when it all happened. I doubt he could have learned it in time...Of course, this means he’s even more dangerous than we initially thought.”

“I’ve sent out a notice for his capture,” the admission was like a double-edged sword to Naruto. He wanted to show his loyalty both to the Council and the galaxy. Yet, he still feared for Sasuke’s safety the most—even after what he did to him and Sakura.

“Yes, I’m aware...” she trailed off, “I imagine that was hard for you.”

“...I did what I had to,” his voice strained.

“…I understand that he’s your friend,” she insisted,”...but he’s also a criminal and he poses a risk to an already delicate mission. You did the right thing.”

He scoffed and, in a moment of vulnerability, shared his inner conflict with his godmother, “...It’s hard to feel right about it. I know the things he has done. But he has suffered so much, too...”

She let out a quiet sigh and Naruto noted that she appeared to be struggling to say something.

“Naruto...the Uchiha were... _different_. It’s what got them quarantined to begin with. When word of the genocide had gotten out, it was already too late. You need to understand that the situation back then was very sensitive and polarizing-”

“The murder of a billion people? I can’t imagine that would qualify as polarizing,” he snapped.

“You know that I had _no_ part in the genocide and neither did any of the other councilors. The quarantine was decided by the previous council and I assure you, I spoke out against it. But the genocide itself is still a mystery, Naruto. Any records pertaining to it have been lost for a long time now and the only thing we seem to know for sure is that Itachi Uchiha was involved. All I can say is that the Serpana Rebellion left the galaxy fearful of races that were capable of any mind control. Everyone was scared that the Uchiha would be the same as the Serpana, but they were a proud and respectful people. It wasn’t in their culture _or_ their biology to be parasitic. Their Sharingan was a method of communication between them. It was like…a telepathic ability they had. It had its more nefarious uses, but it was primarily how they learned and grew from the world around them and from one another,” she said as she remembered seeing its use before the quarantine.

She continued, certain and firm, “The genocide was a devastating tragedy; no matter how divided the galaxy was on the Uchiha race. They would never have risen against us, and yet we segregated them from everyone else for no reason other then fear and paranoia.”

“Then why? Why did it happen? If it hadn’t, maybe Sasuke’s family would be alive. They would _all_ be alive! Sasuke wouldn’t have...!”

“Betrayed you like he did on Alma? Naruto, don’t let your feelings blind you. There is nothing we can do now. It shouldn’t have happened but it did…and now we have no choice but to take him into custody. We’ve let him cause enough damage for far too long. Have you seen the list of people he’s killed? Because it’s nothing to sniff at; top executives, merc leaders— even heads of state! When the council is made aware of his capture…we will have to pass judgment on him,” she finished, hesitating at the end.

Naruto’s blood ran cold. He stilled, his brows furrowed at the tone Tsunade used, “...What kind of judgment?”

She looked at him carefully, gauging his reaction, “...The permanent kind.”

His eyes widened. His blood began to boil and he whispered in quiet anger, “You mean they’ll kill him?”

She hesitated again. “...I can’t promise that he’ll live. His crimes are severe, Naruto. Were he still with Orochimaru, he may be protected but on his own...” she trailed off, then shook her head. She truly wished she could help her godson with her position but her hands were tied.

”...I’ll do what I can but there is a clear conflict of interest that I can’t maneuver around.”

Naruto was stunned. “Conflict of interest?! You let someone like Orochimaru roam free and continue their sick operations but Sasuke has to die because of a situation he couldn’t control? That fucked-up bastard _made_ him that way!” he seethed. ”Why should he get to walk while Sasuke carries the burden!?”

“Naruto...” she warned.

“What?! What am I not understanding?! Because what’s clear to me is that the council-”

“Calm yourself...” she said, attempting to interject him.

“— is corrupt! You’re supposed to protect and defend the galaxy! You’re supposed to-!”

“No, that duty belongs to _you!_ ” Tsunade yelled back as she stood. “The council tells you how and when to carry out that duty to keep it all from falling apart. And believe me, Naruto, taking down someone like Orochimaru would be like cutting the head off a hydra. So long as there is a demand for what he does, there will be those who will supply it. It’s fortunate for us that we have a working relationship with him! We can manage this chaos to a better extent than we could with those who would fill the gap he would leave behind. You might see it as corruption and I don’t blame you. But the truth is that this position requires me to make the hard choices. And so does yours,” she stated, firm and resolute.

She loved her godson but he was still too idealistic to understand the path she had to take to keep the galaxy safe. Nonetheless, she understood him as well. She sighed as she sat back down.

“...I would save Sasuke for your sake, if I could. But I can’t. Not while he interferes with the council’s justice. Sooner or later, you’re going to have to acknowledge what he is.”

Naruto could barely breathe steady. His nostrils flared and his eyes blazed with anger clear as day, “...I know exactly who Sasuke is...I know him better than anyone.”

“...So, did you know he would try to kill you?” she asked

The question stung him, reminding him of the painful, foreboding nightmare he had. But Naruto only frowned and remained stubborn, “...I won’t let them kill him.”

Tsunade stared at him a moment and sighed, her palm cradling her forehead in exhaustion, “By the Ah’tei...It’s a lost cause, isn’t it...? You’re in love with him.”

Naruto stayed silent, neither confirming nor denying what they both already knew. They were quiet for a moment as he calmed down. He looked off toward the window, still indignant but yielding for now. Tsunade finally heaved a sigh and walked around her desk, toward the blinking lights along the wall. It looked like it was a large server, likely for all the information regarding galactic affairs. But when she pressed her thumb against one of the buttons, a small compartment slid out in front of her. It held only one item.

“We can continue to discuss this once Sasuke is in custody. That said…I need you to do something else for me; something I can’t do myself. It would arouse too much suspicion if I went but,” she pulled out what appeared to be a blue pendant on a black cord, “I think you would appreciate seeing an old friend of yours on Yuki.”

Naruto had calmed down somewhat, sobered by the unuttered truth he had shared with her. He had only been to Yuki once. It was during the Kazahana Revolution, where he had been deployed on behalf on the Alliance soon after he had graduated from the military academy. It was a mission he would never forget— for several reasons.

One of them was Sasuke. And the other…

“Koyuki...?” he said in disbelief.

“Yes. Her planet is quite a bastion of technology. It also provides sophisticated, secure storage facilities for many privileged clients...including councilors.”

“And...you need me to store this old necklace?”

“It’s not a necklace. It’s a key.”

Naruto looked at her skeptically. The jagged, old crystal looked like a mere trinquet than anything else. Tsunade noted it and continued.

“This is the reason I wanted to you to come in person. The previous human councilor left this to me before he passed. He entrusted me and me alone with the information that its corresponding data drive holds...He said it had to do with Akatsuki. At the time, I didn’t know what he was talking about but he told me I would need it someday. When I received your report that gave us their name...I knew that day had come.”

Naruto was speechless. The blue pendant suddenly seemed like the most important object in the galaxy. Everything they needed to know about Akatsuki could potentially be on the data drive. It almost felt too good to be true.

“But...Anbu Intelligence wasn’t able to find any record of them. How...?”

She shook her head, “They don’t have it because _I_ do. Councilor Hiruzen was a good friend. And I think he gave it to me because I have the longest lifespan of any of the other councilors. He didn’t know when we would need it, only that we surely would. Naruto, this goes far beyond what we initially thought. This isn’t just a series of abductions. There’s a plan here and whatever it is has been in the works for decades. That is why you needed to come here in person. I don’t know what it has on it but that data drive is our best hope right now. You need to go to Yuki and open Vault 124. That is where the drive is located. Gather any information that may be useful to you and guard this key with your life.”

Naruto took it from her, holding it carefully in his hands. The exterior, while a pleasant shade of blue, was jagged and broken. He peered through it in the light, making out small grids and symbols in its core.

“It looks...damaged,” he remarked.

She shook her head. “It was like that when he gave it to me. He didn’t explain why; the poor man was already on his deathbed. He passed shortly after that...”

Naruto grew determined, gripping the necklace in his fist before moving to put it on over his head. He tucked it into the collar of his uniform where it would remain unseen.

“It’ll be safe with me. My team went to recruit Aburame after we left the hospital. They’re waiting for me in the docking bay to seek out Professor Umino. We’ll head out immediately and gather any information we can.”

Tsunade nodded to him before she walked back to her desk. “And Sakura will be safe here. I’ll update you if her condition changes.”

Naruto nodded slowly, hoping that it would. He saluted her before he turned to leave, only stopping when Tsunade called back to him; a contrasting tone of warning in her voice.

“Oh, and Naruto...”

He looked at her questioningly, slightly suspicious of the light, teasing spirit.

“General Uzumaki has expressed concern over your recent change in ranking. You may want to speak with her soon. Last I heard, she was downstairs in the Presidium lobby.”

Naruto blanched at her words.

“Heh,” he gulped, trying to maintain his composure. “...She, uh...talked to you recently?”

“Mhm...” Tsunade confirmed.

“She’s not happy, is she?” he asked plainly.

“Nope.”

Naruto walked the wide halls of the Presidium quickly after he left Tsunade’s office. His height of six feet didn’t help, so he found himself looking over his shoulder every few seconds to look out for that unmistakeable length of red hair.

His mother could be anywhere; around any corner, behind any politician...just waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

General Kushina Uzumaki was known among Alliance circles for her tenacity and sheer wit, as well as being a hero of the Konoha Blitz; during which she had created a protective energy barrier around the entire city of Konoha _without_ the hira on her forehead that was supposed to allow her to do so. In other words, she had done the impossible. And she was admired far and wide for it to this day.

Although she was a loving mother outside of the public eye, that key detail was exactly the source of his current problem. He was very much in the public eye at the moment and if his mother found him here, he had no doubt she’d make sure to remind him in front of everyone who the most respected Uzumaki was.

A scene like that was one he could do without. So, Naruto made his way through the main lobby with precision, doing his best to avoid eye contact with anyone while simultaneously keeping a careful eye out for anyone resembling a red-haired Medusa.

“Commander Uzumaki.”

He froze in cold sweat, petrified for a moment before realizing that the voice didn’t belong to his mother. Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned to find a young Azurai approach him. Dressed in purple, silk robes, she spoke from under her elegant hood; her blue skin reminded him of Earth’s oceans.

“My name is Nassana Curosi and I am one of the Council’s aides. Councilor Sabaku would like to have a word with you in private.”

 _Private?_ Naruto thought. Seeing it as a way to avoid running into his mother, he smiled at Nassana and gladly agreed to meet with Gaara.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We spent a lot of time with Hinata, didn't we? That's actually the reason we couldn't see Sasuke this chapter. I feel so bad! But I needed you guys to know her story because it is going to be relevant. Everyone's story and progression that I choose to reveal is meaningful in some way or another. So, I hope you guys liked her. I know I did.
> 
> There were a lot of clues in Itachi's scene, by the way. We'll be seeing him again soon and we'll find out about his past and what actually happened during the Uchiha Genocide. 
> 
> All that said, Sasuke IS appearing in the next chapter and the one after that. As does Naruto. -wink-
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Sasuke is wanted by the council, Naruto meets with Gaara and goes to Yuki, and Sakura makes a breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a quick comment! Feedback helps.


End file.
